the hunter
by muhammad dhani
Summary: naruto seorang pelajar sekolah yang memiliki bakat sejak kecil, dia tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali dengan orang yang paling terdekat dengan dirinya, sampai akhirnya setelah bertemu seorang perempuan hidup naruto berubah drastis.
1. Chapter 1

"kenapa kalian berdua harus pergi melawan buronan akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya itu dan kalian hanya berdua itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk kalian berdua menang melawan mereka, lalu apa kau tak mau menjaga dan melihat naruto tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa,hah ?" bentak tsunade bertubi-tubi sambil melihat naruto yang masih bayi digendong oleh shizune pengawal pribadi tsunade, sedangkan shizune hanya bungkam melihat tsunade dengan tatapan sinis.

"gomen ini sudah tugas kita sebagai hunter pro untuk menjalankan tugas,tapi disini aku tak hanya melindungi naruto saja bahkan seluruh dunia, lalu soal tentang melihat naruto tumbuh dewasa aku ingin meminta anda untuk merawatnya dan berikan ini !" ucap seorang pria surai kuning bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut merah, menghampiri tsunade kembali dan pria tersebut memberikan sebuah kotak hitam sebesar ukuran kotak cincin pernikahan.

"apa ini minato" Tanya tsunade, sambil memegang kotak hitam tersebut yang tidak bisa dibuka. "Itu hadiah dari kami berdua untuk naruto dihari ulang tahunnya sekarang, berikanlah memang jika naruto sudah dewasa dan pantas menerimanya, kemudian buatlah dia bersekolah seperti halnya anak-anak normal lainnya. !" ujar minato.

" Tsunade-san, tolong katakan saja jika naruto bertanya tentang hadiah ini dari siapa, katakan saja kepada naruto bahwa hadiah ini diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan anda !" ucap kushina dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan begitu juga minato. "apa maksud kalian berdua berkata seperti itu ?" batin tsunade merasa curiga.

"Intinya aku tak ingin naruto mengetahui tentang misi kita ini anggaplah kau sebagai ibunya, karena aku tak mau naruto menjadi incaran para orang jahat dan aku meminta satu permohonan lagi.!" Ujar kushina. (sejenak diam) "aku ingin kau mengajarkan beberapa kemampuan bela diri dari kau agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan jika sudah cukup layak perkembangan naruto maka ajarkan dia kemampuan dasar nen kepadanya !"pinta kushina memohon kepada tsunade sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan seperti meditasi.

"APAAA, kau serius kushina" terkejut karena mendengar permintaan kushina.

"hn" kushina dan minato mengganguk bersama dengan tersenyum.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 1: menentukan hidupku sendiri.

15 tahun kemudian….

Sinar matahari mulai redup akan pergantian waku dan suara-suara binatang dialam yang selalu berirama dengan kompaknya ditambah malam yang membuat orang nyenyak tertidur tapi tidak dengan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah khas jepang dengan halaman yang cukup luas ini, karena suasana yang sangat tegang dan brutal didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang sedang bertarung dengan cepatnya.

Buuagh..bruuk,…bruuk…bruuk….berulang-ulang dilakukan dihalaman tersebut yang bisa dikatakan bukan layaknya pertarungan orang yang normal saling pukul dan menangkis serta menghindari serangan.

"huh….huh…, cukup naruto latihan kita selesai sampai disini" ucap tsunade yang kelelahan. Naruto pun sama halnya dengan tsunade terengah-engah nafasnya, mendengarkan perkataan tsunade hanya menjawab mengganguk dan meghilangkan nen-nya dengan zetsu.

"tsunade-sama, naruto-kun, aku membawakan minuman untuk kalian berdua" ucap seseorang pembantu kepercayaan dirumah ini membawa nampang dan meletakkan didekat naruto dan tsunade. "arigatou shizune, - arigatou shizune onee-san" ucap dua makhluk kuning tersebut bersama.

Sejenak terdiam semua dalam pikirannya masing-masing, dan akhirnya shizune membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu agar memecah keheningan.

"kulihat naruto-kun semakin hebat dalam menguasai nen" ucap shizune memuji. "aaah, kau terlalu berlebihan shizune-nee, aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang nen, benarkan tsunade-san" Tanya naruto ke tsunade. "iya, begitulah, jangan hanya nen saja yang kau pelajari tapi pelajaran sekolahpun juga naruto, kau itu masih jauh dariku dalam perbandingan kemampuan naruto" ujar tsunade bangga.

"iya aku tau itu aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi, sepertinya kau tak percaya sekali dengan kemampuanku tsunade-san" ucap naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tidak terima dengan perkataan tsunade. "kau ini memang baka naruto, jadi jangan sok kuat dan hebat" ujar tsunade tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut naruto.

Sedangkan shizune hanya tersenyum.

"i..iittai… tsunade-san" rintih naruto karena rambutnya jadi lebih berantakkan.

Canda tawa pun tak tebendungi akan kebahagiaan dikeluarga ini…Sesaat diam kembali dari canda tawa yang ribut tadi.

"tsunade-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu,bolehkan.?" Tanya naruto. "tentu saja apa yang ingin kau katakan!" jawab tsunade (sesaat mencerna kata-kata dan mulai berbicara)

" kenapa hanya aku merasa aneh jika melihat teman-temanku bersama orang tua mereka, kenapa hanya aku yang bersama tsunade-san dan shizune oneesan saja, lalu aku tak tahu siapa otou-san dan kaa-san ketika ditanya oleh mereka, aku merasa berbeda dari teman-temanku di sekolah SUNA JUNIOR SCHOOL disini, apa ada yang salah padaku tsunade-san lalu apa yang harus aku laku- …bruuuk

Ucapan naruto terpotong secara tiba-tiba oleh pelukan tsunade yang erat dan tanpa sepengetahuan naruto terasa basah pipinya naruto mencoba melihat kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya naruto melihat tsunade yang menangis melihat air matanya mengalir dengan tanpa berhenti…

"tsu-tsunade-san apa aku salah ber-berbicara seperti ini, go-gomenasai tsunade-san jika aku menyakiti hatimu, ki-kita lupakan saja tentang perkataanku ini dan anggap sa-… (potong perkataan secara tiba-tiba).

"naruto apakah kau bahagia bersama kami berdua, apakah kau ingin pergi dari kami berdua, apakah kami bukan orang yang baik untukmu" bentak tsunade sambil menangis sedangkan shizune hanya menatap mereka bedua dengan raut sedih.

"a-aku bahagia kok bersama dengan ka-kalian berdua. K-karena aku bisa mendapat sesuatu yang luar biasa setiap hari bersama tsunade-san dan shizune nee dalam mengajariku s-segala hal, ja-jadi tolong le-lepaskan pe-pelukanmu yang erat ini, aku tak bisa bernafas " ucap naruto terbata memohon dilepaskan karena kehabisan nafas dalam pelukan tsunade. "go-gomen,oh ya naruto besok adalah hari kelulusanmu bukan?" Tanya tsunade sesudah melepaskan pelukan ke naruto.

"ya, lalu ada apa?" Tanya kembali bingung.

"sebagai gantinya karena aku sudah menjadi ibu yang tidak baik dan menangis karena ulah perkataanmu tadi, maka sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh disekolah besok dan berjalan-jalan ketempat yang kau suka sesudah dari sekolah, setuju" jawab tsunade dengan lantang.

"a-ah, tidak usah tsunade-san aku bisa sendiri kok mengambil surat kelulusanku di sekolah SUNA JUNIOR SCHOOL, nanti orang-orang akan membicarakanmu karena umur tsunade-san sudah 50 tahun dan nanti aku akan repot jika kau dihina dengan sebutan nenek-nenek , ja-jadi tak – (potong seseorang).

"naruto-kun lebih baik terima saja!" pekik shizune mengingatkan. "ada apa shizune nee ?" Tanya naruto dengan tatapan polos. "lihat sampingmu" pekik shizune bersembunyi dibelakang punggung naruto.

GLEK..

Naruto yang melihat kesamping langsung terkejut karena melihat tsunade dengan aura suram dengan tanda perempatan siku-siku dijidatnya dengan senyum memaksa sambil membunyikan tangan-tangannya, KREEK..KREEK.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi naruto, coba kau ulangi sekali lagi" ucap tsunade memasang tatapan membunuh.

"ba-baiklah, kau boleh ikut, jadi jangan PUKUL …AKUUU….TSUNADE-SAAAN" ujar naruto ketakutan melihat aura suram yang menakutkan dan berlari menuju lantai atas kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

Shizune yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop… melihat tingkah dua orang yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"e..eto tsunade-sama aku juga mau izin kekamarku jadi permisi dulu" ucap shizune.

"ya baiklah, oh iya shizune besok aku ingin kau mencarikanku daftar nama sekolah sma terbaik yang ada diseluruh daerah jepang,aku ingin memasukkan naruto kesekolah SMA terbaik, bisa kau carikan untukku.?" Tanya tsunade. "baiklah tsunade-sama, aku izin pergi dulu oyasuminasai" jawab shizune. "HAI', oyasumi" jawab tsunade.

Shizune menaiki tangga dan melewati kamar naruto, sejenak shizune mencoba mengecek kamar naruto terkunci atau tidak kamarnya.

"pintunya tak dikunci" batin shizune.

Memasuki kamar dan melihat naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakkan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah, shizune yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa sampah yang berserakan dikamarnya.

"huh, selesai juga akhirnya, kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang lebih hebat dari minato-san dan kushina-san, naruto-kun, aku akan menjadi kakak untukmu jadi kau tak perlu sedih karena aku akan mengawasimu bersama tsunade-sama, oyasuminasai, CUP…" gumam shizune pelan mengencup kening naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil menutupi tubuh naruto dengan selimut dan meninggalkan kamar.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA….

"naruto ayo cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan acara pembukaan untuk kelulusanmu " perintah tsunade. "iya-iya, aku turun" jawab naruto dengan malas. Menuruni tangga dengan lemas dan "huh,….Naniiii, bagaimana bisa? " teriak naruto.

Terkejut melihat tsunade yang muda seperti umur seperti umur 25 tahun.

"bagaimana bisa tsunade-san, padahal kau kan sud- (bletak).

"kau bicara seperti itu lagi lehermu akan kupatahkan, naruto" jawab tsunade dengan tatapan membunuh.

GLEK..

"Hai', tsunade-san" jawab naruto dengan pasrah. "ayo kita berangkat kesekolahmu" teriak tsunade dengan semangat. "Hai" jawab naruto dan shizune.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahan naruto, tsunade dan shizune menjadi pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan warga sekitar, karena melihat dada tsunade yang sangat besar dan ada juga yang menghina shizune dengan sebutan dada rata atau lainnya.

"sabar ya shizune oneesan" hibur naruto menyemangati shizune dengan cengiran khasnnya, sedangkan shizune hanya menangis mengalirkan air mata dengan senyum memaksa."Hai" jawab shizune lemas.

Sesampainya disekolah tsunade dan shizune menyuruh naruto mengambil surat kelulusan di kakashi sensei sebagai wali kelas. Kemudian Tsunade yang melihat ada teman satu sekolahnya dulu meminta izin kepada naruto untuk pergi sebentar, naruto yang memahami keadaan tersebut akhirnya memisahkan diri, berkeliling melihat sekitar naruto melihat ada yang tertawa bersama, gosip terbaru dan ada yang membicarakan naruto tentang ayah dan ibunya. Naruto yang tahu akan dirinya dijadikan bahan gossip pun lebih memilih mencari tempat sepi.

Wush…..wush….. hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan dedaunan yang menari membuat sekeliling tenang. Dengan bocah pirang yang duduk bersandar diatas genteng bangunan sekolah.

"hah…nyaman sekali disini tenang dan damai !" gumam naruto sambil menutup mata. "apa yang kamu lakukan disini" tanya seseorang

Naruto yang terkejut langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"siapa kau.?" Tanya naruto

"aku, haruno sakura apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku biasa bersandar,hah " kesal sakura.

"oh, gomen" jawab naruto pergi sambil menjaga jarak dengan sakura. Sakurapun duduk disamping naruto sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tiduran kesamping. Diam tanpa kata.

"e-etoo…kau kelas 9-d bukan, uzumaki naruto-kun" jawab sakura tapi yang ditanya malah diam.

"kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu, kenapa kau memilih disini ?" Tanya sakura tapi masih diam yang ditanya, sakura mulai kesal dengan tingkah naruto.

"hei , kau tuli ya aku bicara paadamu apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sama orang tuamu tentang sopan santun, HAH…" geram sakura sedangkan naruto berdiri dan pergi kebalik pintu untuk menjauhi makhluk pink tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU TENTANG DIRIKU DAN KELUARGAKU…, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN HARUNO SAKURA SEAKAN KAU MENGERTI TENTANG HIDUPKU YANG MENGERTI TENTANG AKU HANYA TSUNADE-SAN DAN SHIZUNE ONEECHAN, KAU URUS SAJA HIDUPMU SENDIRI JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH ORANG!" ujar naruto meninggalkan pintu.

Braaak… pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya.

"memang aku salah ya berkata seperti itu, hnn dasar kuning jelek,weee" gumam sakura kesal dengan menjulurkan lidah kearah pintu yang ditutup oleh naruto. "tapi,..aku mungkin sedikit kelewatan juga sepertinya, baka untuk apa aku memikirkan pria sombong dan angkuh itu" batin sakura.

memasuki pintu yang didobrak oleh naruto sebelumnya dan menuju ruang basement yang digunakan sebagai tempat ajang pentas seni jepang.

"sakura-chan, dari mana saja ?" Tanya seseorang.

"sumimasen, chiyo ba tadi aku habis berkeliling-keliling … " jawab sakura. "oh begitu, perkenalkan sakura ini rekan kerjaku namanya senju tsunade dan asistennya shizune.

"salam kenal" jawab sakura sambil ojigi , "ya" jawab tsunade.

Chiyo dan tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali sedangkan sakura melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa dengan canda dan suka, Beberapa sesaat sakura baru teringat sesuatu.

"AKU BARU INGAT" teriak sakura dengan kerasnya membuat semua orang melihat kesakura. "ada apa sakura-chan, kau sangat semangat sekali sepertinya"ujar chiyo menutup kupingnya sendirr. "maaf apakah kau oang tua naruto" jawab sakura to the point sedangkan tsunade langsung bungkam dengan pertanyaan sakura.

PARK.

Seseorang sedang duduk dipermainan ayunan ditaman yang cukup sepi.

"huh,dasar wanita menyebalkan tak tahu diri ikut campur masalah orang saja" sambil mendorong kebelakang

Kreeeiiit…kreeeiiit bunyi decitan dari pergerakan ayunan yang maju mundur.

"lagipula memang aku sudah begini tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui orang tuaku dan yang ku miliki adalah tsunade-san dan shizune oneechan. Gumam naruto sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepannya dan menempel dibetis paha kakinya seperti orang menangis.

"aku sudah tak tahan dengan ulah mereka semua yang menghinaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan " batin naruto.

SCHOOL

"begitu rupanya, sumimasen jika aku menyakiti naruto dengan perkataanku kepadanya tadi diatas tentang orang tuannya !" sesal sakura mengetahui kebenaran naruto. "ya tak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti tentang dirimu yang belum mengetahui sifat naruto, sakura. Oh iya aku cukup sampai disini ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk naruto jadi permisi" ujar tsunade. "ya, tentu. Hati-hati dijalan tsunade,shizune" mengingatkan tsunade. "Hai' " jawab tsunade lalu meninggalkan chiyo dan sakura.

"ayo sakura-chan kita pulang juga" ucap chiyo. " Hai' chiyo baa" jawab sakura.

malam pun mulai tiba.

"aku pulang" jawab naruto.

"tadaima" jawab shizune dan tsunade. "darimana saja kau naruto, baru pulang sekarang" geram tsunade layaknya ibu yang marah. "a-aku h-habis jalan-jalan sebentar tsunade-san" jawab naruto yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibelakang shizune. "oh begitu, naruto ini !"jawab tsunade sambil memberikan sebuah brosur.

"apa ini tsunade-san ?" tanya naruto. "itu brosur sekolah SMA terbaik diseluruh provinsi dijepang, aku ingin kau bersekolah disekolah yang kau inginkan sekarang, jadi pilihlah sekolah yang kau mau sekarang dan isi formulirnya jua" ujar tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto sudah mengisi formulir dan menyerahkan formulir itu kembali ke tsunade meliaht formulir tersebut.

"naruto, apa kau tak salah memilih KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL (KHS). Jawab tsunade. "yah,aku mau menginginkan sekolah disana tsunade-san,e-etoo aku ingin belajar mandiri disana dan aku ingin mengetahui …..(sejanak diam) "mengetahui apa.?" Tanya tsunade penasaran, "me-mengetahui tentang luasnya dunia ini" jawab naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami berdua naruto, naruto-kun" batin shizune dan tsunade. "baiklah, jika keputusanmu sudah kuat, tapi ada syaratnya"ujar tsunade.

"apa syaratnya tsunade-san .?" Tanya naruto. "kau harus meningkatkan kemampuan nen mu selama dua bulan dan mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan nen, jika kau menang maka aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi kesana dan melepasmu, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus sekolah disini, bagaimana naruto?"

"baiklah aku akan terima syarat itu tsunade-san setuju!" jawab naruto. "setuju" jawab tsunade.

Sedangkan shizune yang melihat itu hanya menatap sinis kepada naruto.

00.30 malam

Malam yang hening diluar sana dengan bunyi makhluk malam yang menemani dalam tidur semua orang, tapi tidak dengan sosok pria tan yang sedang latihan untuk mengatur REN (mengatur besar-kecilnya aura), tak sadar jika ada orang yang mengawasinya dari ujung bangunan.

"huh…huh….huh…kuso masih kurang untuk untuk mengalahkan tsunade-san,aku harus meningkatkan RENku " ujar naruto.

Saat akan mau mau memperbesar aura secara tiba-tiba….bruuk naruto hampir jatuh ketanah jika takk ditahan oleh seseorang.

"huh…shi -…huh shizune nee" ucap naruto karena kehabisan nafas sambil melihat seseorang yang menahan beban naruto.

"naruto-kun, istirahatlah sebentar kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan ren selama 2 jam" ujar shizune membawa naruto ketempat pinggir untuk duduk. "kau terlalu berlebihan naruto-kun, kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi dari kami apakah kami salah dalam menjagamu ?" Tanya shizune sinis.

"shizune nee dan tsunade-san tak salah dalam mendidik ku, aku memang ingin mengetahui dunia luar yang ada disana. Aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menungguku disana, aku tak tahu dia siapa tapi sepertinya ada orang yang istimewa yang mengerti aku" jawab naruto panjang melihat kelangit.

"begitu rupanya, naruto-kun berjanjilah?" ujar shizune.

"janji untuk a- (terkejut melihat sebuah kelingking yang diarahkan ke naruto).

"berjanjilah jika kau berhasil mengalahkan tsunade-sama, kau tak boleh melupakan keluargamu ini dan jangan kau menjadi orang jahat serta menghianatimu, bisa kau pegang kata-kata ini, Karena aku sudah menggangapmu sebagai adik -kun" ujar shizune dengan senyum yang manis membuat naruto merona.

"i-iya aku b-berjanji tak akan me-melanggar janji dengan shi-shizune nee dan tsu-sunade-san" jawab naruto dengan terbata sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking shizune.

"kerja bagus shizune" batin tsunade yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding kayu.

Hari mulai berjalan dari minggu ke 3 berlalu….minggu ke 6 berlalu seterusnya dan sampaila dihari puncak untuk melawan tsunade sudah dimulai pada pagi harinya jam 8 …

"baiklah naruto aku ingin kau bertarung denganku serius naruto, jika kau tak serius. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DISINI" ujar tsunade dengan serius

WUUSSSSH… mengeluarkan nen yang hebat dari tubuh yang menyelimuti tsunade membuat semua daun-daun dipohon pada berguguran dan angin yang besar berasal dari tsunade. Naruto hanya melihat tsunade dengan tenang dan berhenti didepan tsunade 8 meter dari tempa jarak mereka bertarung. WUUUUSH… breek…breek…tanah yang ada disekitar naruto hancur dengan kasarnya seperti terkena meteor jatuh dan seperti gelombang besar gempa bumi.

"tidak mungkin, anak ini seperti memiliki kekuatan monster" batin tsunade terkejut dan melihat mata naruto yang berubah menjadi merah secara tiba-tiba serta betapa besarnya REN milik naruto. "akan aku lakukan jika kau mau" teriak naruto sambil merapal tangannya untuk memusatkan satu titik ditangan kanan.

"bruk..naruto-kun cukup" sebuah pelukan shizune dari depan menghentikan pergerakan NEN yang dilakukan oleh naruto untuk memukul tsunade. "kau lihat tsunade-sama dia berkembang dengan cepatnya, jadi apa keputusanmu" ujar shizune sedangkan naruto hanya diam tak bicara masih dalam pelukkan naruto.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi dan kau bisa ambil ini" ucap tsunade. "kyaa, kau berhasil naruto- EH…ternyata dia pingsan" ucap shizune. "huh, dasar bocah merepotkan, tapi aura tadi dan mata tadi sungguh menakutkan untuk sebuah manusia biasa, mungkin disini aku sudah membangkitkan monster yang tertidur sejak lama." batin tsunade dengan memijit kepalanya sendiri dan melihat naruto yang diletakkan di tempat sandaran rumah. "shizune tolong persiapkan barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan naruto nanti disana" perintah tsunade. "Hai'. Tsunade-sama" jawab shizune.

Skip time.

Jam 17.00 sore AIRPORT.

"Baiklah naruto kami hanya bisa mengantarkamu sampai disini, jangan lupa belajar yang giat, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan menggunakan nen-mu sembarangan gunakan jika memang dalam keadaan berbahaya,bla..bla…bla… dan kau tak usah mengatur daftar sekolabiar kami saja yang mengatur semua yang terpenting kau belajar dengan giat" ujar tsunade panjang,

Sedangkan otak naruto sudah mulai mengebul kaya bajay (diransengan_naruto XD)

"Hai', arigatou tsunade-san dan shizune oneechan atas semuanya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa " ujar naruto.

"naruto" panggil kembali tsunade" "ada a-p (terkejut karena dahi naruto di kecup oleh tsunade)

"hati-hati, naruto" mengingatkan.

"HUAAAA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TSUNADE-SAN"teriak naruto malu dilihat oleh para penumpang pesawat sehingga berlari menuju tangga yang digunakan untuk menaiki pesawat yang akan berangkat.

"haha..lucu sekali melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah, ayo kita pulang shizune" ucap tsunade. "Hai' tsunade-sama" jawab shizune mengikuti tsunade.

Didalam pesawat.

"konoha high school aku datang dan aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri mulai sekarang" batin naruto.

BERSAMBUNG…

Bagaimana minna fanfic ke 2 saya,mohon reviewnya aja jika memang bagus ane lanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

"konoha high school aku datang dan aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri mulai sekarang" batin naruto.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 1: Hyuuga hinata.

Pagi hari dimana aktivitas semua orang mulai berjalan dengan normalnya, setiap orang mulai berlalu lalang, Jam 8 pagi.

"Huaa….akhirnya sampai juga, ehmzzz…lebih baik aku mencari makan dulu, dan aku masih memiliki waktu sehari lagi untuk mencari apartement untuk tidur dan mendaftar sekolah di KHS , baru kutelepon tsunade-san bahwa aku sudah sampai tujuan " gumam naruto sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

Berjalan-jalan melihat sebuah bangunan-bangunan gedung pencakar langit yang besar dan tinggi-tinggi, membuat naruto sedikit takjub,karena baru pertama kalinya naruto menuju kota besar. Berjalan-jalan menuju kota.

"huh…aku ingin makan ramen, apa disini tidak ada ramen ya" kesal naruto yang menginginkan memakan ramen tapi tak menemukan penjual kios ramen. "jika tau seperti ini aku lebih baik tidak usah datang keko- …..kyaaaaa…tolong(terkejut mendengar teriakkan dari seseorang dari arah belakang di tempat taman hiburan yang dilewati naruto).

"sasori-senpai, tolong lepaskan aku" pekik seorang gadis. "Hentikan, jangan lukai hinata, sasori" ucap pria berambut raven. "DIAM, jangan mendekat atau kutembak kepala gadis ini, buang pistol kalian" bentak sasori.

Polisi yang berada ditempat pun menjatuhkan senjatanya ketanah menuruti sasori.

"ayo kita pergi hinata-chan, kita akan hidup bersama setelah ini"ujar sasori. "a-aku tidak mau pergi denganmu sasori senpai" pekik hinata ketakutan dan memberontak. "cepat masuk kedalam mobil" bentak sasori.

Hinata yang tak sebanding dengan kekuatan sasori pun dipaksa masuk.

"ini kesempatanku" batin sasuke mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang sasori. "sasuke-kun" pekik hinata melihat sasuke berlari menuju sasori untuk menyerang karena ada kesempatan.

DOR…bunyi letupan senjata api yang mengenai sasuke dan membuat sasuke terkapar ditanah.

"SASUKE-KUN" teriak hinata histeris melihat sasuke mengeluarkan darah lalu mendorong sasori hingga terjatuh.

Hianta yang panik pun berlari menuju sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN BERTAHANLAH,SASUKE-KUN" teriak hinata.

Sasori yang kesal karena ulah hinata pun menangkapnya lagi dan memaksanya kedalam mobilnya kembali, hinatapun memberontak tak mau ikut, orang-orang yang berada ditempat takut untuk melawan sasori karena dia bersenjata api.

"ayo cepat ma-(perkataan sasori terpotong oleh seorang pria berambut kuning yang membawa tubuh sasuke kepinggir jalan agar aman)

"HEEIII, HENTIKAN ITU KAU BENAR-BENAR PENGECUT,HANYA BERANI DENGAN SEORANG WANITA, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN" teriak naruto yang kembali ketempat sasori yang hanya berjarak 15 meter. "SIAPA KAU, JANGAN SOK IKUT CAMPUR MASALAHKU" ujar sasori yang mengarahkan pistolnya menuju naruto.

"AWAS MENGHINDAR CEPAT BOCAH, CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM TERTEMBAK" teriak para orang-orang dan polisi yang memperingatkan naruto tapi dia tetap acuh dengan peringatan semua orang.

"NISAN CEPAT PERGI" Teriak hinata tapi percuma naruto tetap mendekati hinata.

DOORR…peluru melesat dengan cepatnya menuju naruto…"mati kau bocah" batin sasori,…"APA TIDAK MUNGKIN, BAGAIMANA KAU MENGHENTIKAN PELURU SENJATAKU YANG CEPAT INI" ujar sasori.

terkejut karena melihat naruto yang menahan peluru pistol hanya dengan satu tangannya tersebut agar tak mengenai orang lain. Hinata yang melihat itu pun terkejut mendapat sebuah kesempatan hinata berlari melepaskan diri dari sasori menuju sasuke yang terkapar.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULAN TERDEKAT" ujar hinata panik. "h-hai' "ucap seseorang menelpon rumah sakit terdekat dengan hinata.

"cih, dia kabur, akan kuurus dia nanti sekarang aku harus membereskan penganggu ini dulu" batin sasori lalu menembak naruto dengan kacauannya.

DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR…semua peluru yang ditembakkan ke naruto semuanya hanya ditangkap dengan satu tangan.

"SU-SUGOI,…KAU HEBAT BOCAH,AYO KALAHKAN DIA" teriakan para orang-orang dan polisi yang menonton naruto. "sepertinya dikota ini ada seseorang yang cukup spesial selain diriku, aku akan laporkan pada " ujar seseorang yang meninggalkan naruto setelah melihat pertarungan naruto melawan sasori.

Ckck…."sial habis peluruku" ujar sasori kesal dan mencoba mengisinya kembali, TAP… pistol pun dipegang naruto sasori yang melihat itu berusaha melepas kan pistol dari tangan naruto menendang dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, naruto hanya diam saja dalam keadaan … tap di tangkap pukulan sasori oleh satu tangan naruto menahannya sedangkan sasori memberontak.

"orang sepertimu harus ku enyahkan dari dunia ini" gumam naruto membuat sasori bergedik ketakutan. "RASAKAN INI" teriak naruto mengumpulkan nen sambil menahan pergerakan sasori untuk menguatkan pukulan ditangannya. "HIIIAAAT"teriak naruto.

BUUUAGGH …terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh, braak… braaak sampai akhirnya menabrak tembok..UHUUK..UHUUKK, sasori yang sudah mulai terkapar hanya terbatuk berdarah dari mulut.

"si-siapa orang i-ini, dia benar-benar me-menakutkan" batin sasori dan pingsan ditempat.

Naruto pun menghilangkan nen-nya dengan zetsu.

"SASUKE-KUN KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH KAMI SUDAH MENELPON MOBIL AMBULAN UNTUK MENOLONGMU" teriak hinata. Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan seorang gadis tadi lalu menghampiri ketempat sasuke.

"ni-nisan" ucap hinata terkejut melihat naruto sudah ada disamping naruto. "Ambilkan aku pisau lipat atau sejenisnya yang tajam,perban medis dan korek gas" ujar naruto dingin. "Aku punya pisau lipat, gunakan korek api gas ku juga" ucap para orang-orang sedangkan naruto hanya menerima dan mulai menggunakan barang yang dipinjamkan semua orang.

"tahan sebentar ini sedikit sakit, kau tahan dan tekan pergelangan tangannya dan kau suruh temanmu ini diam" ujar naruto menyuruh orang-orang menahan sasuke dan menyuruh hinata untuk tidak berteriak ketika diambil peluru yang menancap didalam perut sasuke.

AKKKKHHHHRGGGH erang sasuke… hmm orang-orang menahan gerakan sasuke yang memberontak, hinata hanya memandangnya denga sinis.

Skip time.

Setelah diperban luka sasuke, naruto menyuruh semua orang menyingkir sebentar. Orang-orang pun mengikuti intruksi naruto lalu naruto menggunakan SHU (mengalirkan aura) berubah matanya menjadi merah seperti darah.

"selesai" ujar naruto.

Hinata yang bingung hanya memandangi naruto karena matanya berwarna merah seperti darah dengan tiba-tiba dan kemudian menjadi blue sapphire kembali. Tooteeet….tooooteeet, mobil ambulan pun baru tiba dan para pengemudi pun keluar dan bergegas mengambil tandu untuk sasuke yang akan dibawa kerumah sakit.

"m-maaf kami terlambat,dimana yang terluka?" Tanya petugas rumah sakit. "disana, oji-san" jawab hinata menunjuk sasuke yang sudah tak mengeluarkan darah lagi hanya sedang pinsan lalu membawanya pergi kerumah sakit terdekat. Semua orang pun mulai pergi untuk menghindari garis pembatas polisi yang mulai terpasang dan menangkap sasori.

"ARIGATOU GOZAI – EH…dimana dia" gumam hinata terkejut Karena naruto sudah pergi secara tiba-tiba.

"padahal aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, tapi dia orang yang cukup keren menurutku" merona karena membayangkan naruto.

DiSEBUAH GANG KECIL.

"huh…huh…huh..aku terlalu banyak menggunakan nen, syukurlah tsunada-san tidak bersamaku jika dia ada disini bersamaku aku bisa dicincang sama dia karena menggunakan nen sembarangan" gumam naruto bergedik memikirkan betapa seramnya dia. "Aku harus per- ...bruuk (naruto pun pingsan akibat kelelahan dan tergelak ditanah)

"kau sepertinya bukan orang biasa nak" gumam perempuan misterius lalu menolong naruto dan membawanya pergi.

DISEBUAH RUANG RAHASIA.

Beberapa orang sedang menunggu ditempat biasa semua orangberkumpul Dan 1 kursi tahta ditengah paling tinggi ditempatkan oleh salah satu pemimpin akatsuki. Disaat semua orang sedang menunggu sau anggota bersurai merah baru mereka akasuna sasori,tiba-tiba , muncullah salah satu orang bersurai kuning panjang menghadap pemimpin mereka untuk memberikan laporan.

"pimpinan yahiko,izin memberi laporan kepada anda" ujar orang berambut kuning sambil bersujud kepada pimpinan. "apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku deidara?" jawab suara bariton berat. "aku melapor bahwa akasuna sasori telah dikalahkan dalam sebuah misi yang anda tugaskan oleh seseorang,hn" jawab deidara.

"APA, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGU MISI YANG AKU BERIKAN INI KEPADA SASORI ?" tanya sasori dengan nada sedikit kesal. "aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi yang pastinya dia sangat kuat untuk lawan kita nanti dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu dia bisa saja menganggu misi anda,hn" jawaab deidara membuat semua yang lain melihat ke deidara. "hmm,…menarik juga sepertinya, deidara aku ingin kau mendekat kesini, aku ingin melihat siapa orang tersebut" ujar yahiko. "HAI" ucap deidara.

Yahiko pun menyentuh kepala deidara dan melihat kejadian-kejadian yang deidara lihat bagai sebuah kaset yang bisa diputar ulang lalu, itachi pun datang dan memberikan gambaran rekaman ke semua anggota akatsuki untuk mengetahui sesuatu.

SKIP TIME.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, pimpinan. Aku rasa sabitku ini sudah sangat haus akan darah dan pasti dewa jashin akan sangat senang dengan darah orang itu (naruto)" jawab salah satu seseorang yang berisik dengan senjata sabitnya.

"kau tak boleh gegabah atas keinginanmu sendiri, hidan. Yang paling penting aku tak mau melakukan hal yang sulit seperti ini tanpa adanya bayaran " ujar kakuzu.

"hah, tapi kakuzu aku ingin sekali bisa ber -… (terpotong oleh pembicaraan pimpinan mereka)

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA, kalau begitu aku perintahkan deidara, kisame, itachi dan tobi untuk mencari orang itu dan tangkap dia hidup-hidup mungkin kemampuan nen dengan aura yang besara dari orang tersebut bisa kugunakan untuk menghidupkan conan-chan yang sudah tewas" ujar yahiko melihat peti kaca seorang gadis berambut biru tak bernyawa. "Hai" jawab mereka ber empat dan menghilang.

"Kakuzu, hidan, zetsu kalian boleh pergi" ujar yahiko. "Hai' " pimpinan. Jawab semua dan menghilang.

"dan untuk kau orochimaru, apa kau sudah menganalisa tentang dua tamu istimewa kita ini yang sebelumnya melawanku, aku ingin tahu tentang kemampuan nen mereka berdua yang sangat unik dari mereka" ujar yahiko. "belum pimpinan tapi aku sudah mengambil sampel darahnya untuk di uji akhir nanti apa kau ingin melihatnya" Tanya orochimaru. "tunjukan padaku" perintah yahiko. "Hai' ikuti aku" jawab orochimaru.

Yahiko hanya melihat dua orang paruh baya berambut kuning dan berambut merah yang terikat seperti disalib di-dinding bangunan dengan benang nen yang sangat tipis bahkan tak terlihat oleh orang biasa tapi sangat kuat. Yahiko dan orochimaru pun pergi ke lab untuk melihat hasil tes darah dari kemampuan nen mereka berdua.

"mi-minato-kun, apakah na-naruto ada dikota ini ?" Tanya kushina yang masih menahan sakit akibat sebuah tusukan diperutnya.

"aku tidak tahu kushina-chan, tapi aku percaya dan mau menyakini bahwa kemungkinan besar itu adalah orang yang kuat" jawab minato.

"kuharap begitu" gumam kushina pelan. "naruto, kaasan ingin melihatmu" batin kushina menangis dalam diam.

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA.

Jam 1 siang terdapat dua orang yang sedang terdiam, salah satunya hyuuga hinata yang menjaga sasuke yang terluka lalu datanglah dokter member informasi ke hinata.

"hinata-san boleh aku berbicara denganmu diluar ?" Tanya seorang dokter. "ada apa dok?" jawab hinata kembali. "aku mau bertanya pada anda, apakah kau yang menolong uchiha-san untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang menancap dibagian perut organ tubuh paling vital?" Tanya dokter. "bukan aku dok, yang mengobati sasuke-kun tapi orang lain,memang ada apa dok.?" Tanya hinata penasaran. "aku merasa aneh dengan penyembuhan yang diberikan orang tersebut yang menolong uchiha-san, padahal untuk lokasi daerah organ yang vital yang rawan kemungkinan orang tersebut untuk hidup hanya 20% saja dan yang ku bingungkan bagaimanana bagian tersebut tertutup tapi tak berbekas" ujar dokter bertubi-tubi. "begitu ya" gumam hinata melihat sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"jad itu saja yang ingin saya katakana ke anda hyuuga-san, saya permisi" ujat dokter. "Hai arigatou gozaimasu dok" jawab hinata.

DISEBUAH RUMAH MODERN YANG BESAR.

Naruto yang masih pingsan pun akhirnya tersadar juga disebuah kursi panjang.

"ehmmzz… a-apa yang terjadi, dan dimana aku.?" Gumam naruto melihat suasana dalam rumah yang tenang. "kau sudah bangun, nak ?" ujar seorang perempuan. "k-kau siapa.?" Tanya naruto. Melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan mata merah yang indah.

"namaku kurenai yuhi, salam kenal dan namamu siapa" ujar kurenai memperkenalkan diri. "namaku uzumaki naruto salam kenal dan terima kasih karena telah menolongku, sebaiknya aku mu- (berhenti karena terkejut saat akan meraih tuas pintu).

"naruto-kun, sekarang sudah malam menginap saja disini dan lagi pula kau masih kelelahan dalam menggunakan nen bukan !" ujar kurenai yang duduk melihat naruto.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang nen.?" Tanya naruto yang memasang wajah curiga ke kurenai.

"aku tau karena aku juga pengguna nen juga sama sepertimu naruto-kun,aku pengguna tokushitsu. jika kulihat kau sepertinya bertipe kyouka saat matamu berwarna biru dalam hal fisik yang kuat dan kau akan bertipe tokoshitsu sama sepertiku ketika matamu berwarna merah, apa aku benar naruto-kun ?" ujar kurenai panjang lebar sedangkan naruto hanya diam didepan tuas pegangan pintu.

"naruto-kun aku tau kau ingin bersekolah di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL Dan kau benar-benar anak yang kuat dan berbakat. Aku kagum dengamu, tapi kau memiliki masa lalu yang sangat buruk dan bakatmu tentang nen juga sangat menakutkan. ini lah yang harus kau perhatikan gunakanlah nen mu itu dengan bijak, karena cepat atau lambat kau akan diincar oleh pengguna nen lainnya jika kau menggunakan ditempat sembarangan umum dan kau bisa terbunuh dengan mudah. Ujar kurenai mendekati naruto. Sedangkan naruto hanya menundukkan kepala saja merasa bersalah.

"sumimasen" gumam naruto sedangkan kurenai hanya mendekati naruto lalu memegang puncak kepalanya.

"huh,,,, Apa kau ingin kuajarkan lebih banyak lagi tentang nen naruto-kun dan kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau" Tanya kurenai menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sensei. "Benar kah itu kurenai-san" Tanya naruto dengan semangat. "hn" sedangkan kurenai hanya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata naruto.

"HOREEE… ARIGATOU KURENAI-SENSEI. ?" jawab naruto riang memeluk kurenai layaknya seorang ibu sedangkan kurenai hanya merona akibat ulah naruto.

"te-tentu, naruto sekarang kau istirahatlah, besok kau akan memasuki sekolah baru KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL kan, biar aku yang akan mengurus berkas-berkasmu sekarang jadi tidurlah dikamar sana, besok sesudah pulang sekolah aku akan mengajarkanmu nen, bagaimana?" ujar kurenai menunjuk sebuah kamar sambil melepaskan pelukan naruto yang tiba-tiba sebelumya. "ya aku mau, arigatou kurenai-sensei, kalau begitu oyasumi" ujar naruto menuju kamar. "oyasumi" jawab kurenai memasuki kamar juga. Didalam kamar kurenai masih terduduk dikasurnya.

"ternyata dia anak dari kushina-san dan minato-san,aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anaknya sekarang, sebaiknya aku tak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu ke naruto tentang ini bisa berbahaya jika dia mengetahuinya, lagipula AKATSUKI mereka membunuh asuma-kun membuatku tak bisa memaafkan mereka semua (ekspresi kurenai mulai kesal). aku tidak boleh sembarangan dalam bertindak lagipula hiruzen-sama belum mengirimkan hunter berikutnya untuk melawan mereka kembali. Lalu untuk naruto sebaiknya aku akan melatihnya saja sampai waktunya tepat untuk memberitahu. jadi sebaiknya aku sembunyikan saja dahulu ingatan memori tentang dia" batin kurenai memandangi langit-langit kamar dan mulai tertidur setelah memikirkan kebenaran itu.

KEESOKAN HARINYA.

"naruto-kun, cepat nanti kau terlambat kesekolah" panggil kurenai ke naruto.

"hoooamm,.. ada apa kurenai-sa..(terkejut melihat penampilan kurenai yang memakai baju seorang guru SMA)

"ada apa,hmm ?" Tanya kurenai. "e-eto…aku tak tau bahwa kurenai-sensei ini seorang guru" jawab naruto sedikit gugup.

"aku lupa menceritakan kepadamu, bahwa aku berprofesi kerja seorang guru, ayo kita makan nanti keburu dingin" ujar kurenai dan mengajak makan bersama.

"ittadakimasu" gumam mereka berdua.

SKIP TIME.

Disekolah yang sangat besar dan bisa dikatakan sekolah yang mewah, hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang tertentu dengan kepintaran dan ekonomi yang sangat kuat untuk memfasilitaskan semua ruang murid membuat sekolah ini suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, muncullah sosok bersurai kuning dengan seorang perempuan bermata merah dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam.

"KYAAA..SIAPA PRIA TERSEBUT, DIA TAMPAN DAN KEREN JUGA DARI PENAMPILANNYA, HMM….AKU IRIR DENGAN ORANG ITU DIA SEPERTINYA MURID BARU TAPI SUDAH DISUKAI PARA WANITA" ujar para tingkah manusia yang melihat naruto, tapi naruto tetap berjalan dengan santainya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"naruto-kun, aku akan berbicara dengan hiruzen-sama, jadi kau bisa tunggu sebentar ditempat ini ?" Tanya kurenai. "Hai, kurenai-sensei" jawab naruto.

DIDALAM KELAS.

Murid-murid satu persatu memasuki kelas dan mencari tempat duduk masing-masing, seorang gadis tengah melamun akibat kejadian kemaren yang menimpanya.

"ohayou hinata-chan" ujar suara dua orang khas laki-laki dan suara merdu dua teman perempuan. "sasuke-kun,kiba-kun, ino-san dan tenten-san, ohayou gozaimasu,sasuke-kun kau sudah tak apa ?" Tanya hinata. "tak apa-apa lukaku sudah lebih baik sekarang, arigatou hinata-chan" ujar sasuke.

"hmm" menggangukkan kepala. "hinata-chan ku dengar kemaren diberita sasori senpai mencoba menculikmu, apa itu benar dan apakah kau terluka olehnya" ujar perempuan berambut kuning sambil memeriksa badan hinata. " i-iya, a-aku tidak apa-apa ino-san, k-karena ada orang yang menolongku,d-dia pria yang hebat" gumam hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, tenten yang melihat itu bermaksud menggodanya "sepertinya hinata-chan sangat menyukai orang itu !" ujar tenten dengan muka tanpa dosa. "EH….benarkah itu hinata-chan ?" Tanya kiba dan ino bersama. "TENTEN-SAN" ngambek karena hinata digoda oleh tenten dan yang lain pun ikut tertawa karena melihat tingkah hinata yang lucu.

Sreeek,… seorang guru cantik berambut hitam dan bermata merah seperti rubi memasuki kelas.

"minna,…berdiri, beri salam" ujar pemimpin kelas berambut mangkuk.

"konnichiwa, sensei" jawab serempak semua kelas sambil ojigi sebelumnya satu kali.

"konnichiwa, maaf saya datang terlambat karena ada satu murid sensei yang harus memberikan berkas-berkas ke hiruzen-sama. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku kurenai yuhi, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian dikelas ini. Kelas X-2 apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku, jika tidak ada maka kita bisa mulai pelajaran kita sastra jep….tok…tok..tok( sebuah pintu diketok oleh seseorang dari luar).

"masuk" jawab kurenai. Seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kelas dan melihat murid-murid dengan senyum tipis. "maaf semuanya aku pinjam sensei kalian sebentar" ujar hiruzen mengajak keluar kurenai(beberapa menit kemudian memasuki kelas kembali).

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru disemester 2 ini, kalian harus bisa berteman dengan baik ya semuanya. "Hai, sensei" ujar semua murid. "aku ingin tau apakah perempuan atau laki-laki kah, kuharap perempuan cantik tidak kuharap laki-laki keren " candaan murid-murid yang tak malu memikirkan siapa yang akan masuk kelas ini.

"bailkalah uzumaki-san, silahkan masuklah." Ujar kurenai. "DIA" batin hinata. "perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto des, mohon bantuannya" ujar datar naruto dengan ojigi.

Huaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 silahkan monggoh di review berikutnya aja …


	3. Chapter 3

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru disemester 2 ini, kalian harus bisa berteman dengan baik ya semuanya. "Hai, sensei" ujar semua murid. "aku ingin tau apakah perempuan atau laki-laki kah, kuharap perempuan cantik tidak kuharap laki-laki keren " candaan murid-murid yang tak malu memikirkan siapa yang akan masuk kelas ini.

"bailkalah uzumaki-san, silahkan masuklah." Ujar kurenai. "DIA" batin hinata. "perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon bantuannya" ujar datar naruto dengan ojigi.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Author : tofa.

"kyaaa… dia sangat keren sekali, ujar para semua siswi dan termasuk ino didalamnya yang berada dikelas. "hah, ternyata laki-laki dia membuatku iri padahal baru masuk pasti banyak yang akan menyukainya" ujar para pria begitu pun kiba juga. Yang terdengar dari para murid-murid x-2.

"sa-sasuke-kun" bisik hinata, sasuke yang berada didepan tempat duduk hinata pun membalikkan badan. "ada apa hinata ?" Tanya sasuke. "di-dia lah, orang yang menolongku ketika kau tertembak oleh sasori senpai" ucap hinata menunjuk naruto dan sasuke pun melihat naruto. "gadis yang waktu itu" batin naruto melihat hinata, hinata yang ketahuan dilihat naruto pun lalu menunduk karena malu.

"apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan anak-anak kepada uzumaki-san" Tanya kurenai.

"uzumaki-kun dimana kau tinggal, boleh minta nomor hand phonemu, kau menyukai gadis yang seperti apa," Tanya murid siswi secara bertubi-tubi. "jika pertanyaannya seperti itu kalian bisa menanyakannya nanti ketika istirahat" ujar kurenai yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah para siswinya tapi masih terkontriol emosi kurenai. "nah naruto-kun kau duduk di…. Disitu kau siapa namamu dan tolong angkat tanganmu?" Tanya kurenai. "namaku yamanaka ino sensei !" jawab ino. "kau duduk disana ya, naruto-kun" ujar kurenai. "arigatou, sensei" ucap naruto berjalan tempat duduk paling belakang pojok dekat jendela dibelakangnya ino.

"baik-lah anak-anak kita akan mulai membuka pelajaran halaman 3 tentang penggunaan pola kalimat ?" ujar kurenai kesemua murid. "heii, namaku yamanaka ino. Jika ada yang kau tak tahu tanyakan saja padaku ya, naruto-kun!" ujar ino. "tentu" jawab datar naruto membuat ino merasa kikuk dengan perkataan naruto.

SKIP TIME.

"pelajaran cukup sampai disini anak-anak, kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan" ujar kurenai.

"berdiri, arigatou-kurenai sensei" ujar ketua kelas diikuti semua murid. "arigatou, kalian boleh istirahat sekarang dan untuk naruto-kun aku ingin kau menemuiku diruang guru setelah ini" ujar kurenai. Para siswi yang tadinya mau mengajak naruto kekantin pun mengurungi niatnya karena naruto dipanggil kurenai. "Hai' , sensei" jawab naruto yang akhirnya mengikuti kurenai meninggalkan para siswi.

"hinata, mau kah kau ikut denganku untuk memeriksa uzumaki-san sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh antara kurenai dan naruto ?" Tanya sasuke. "Eto….bo-boleh juga sepertinya" jawab hinata gugup karena mendengar nama naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya waktu itu. "ayo kita ikuti diam-diam" ujar sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

DISEBUAH BANGUNAN ATAS SEKOLAH.

"naruto-kun kau jangan menggunakan nen sembarangan disekolah ini. Karena bisa berbahaya jika semua tau tentangmu. Jadi sebaiknya gunakan saja ketika dalam keadaan darurat saja ya. Karena kita sebagai hunter harus bisa menghilangkan jejak tanpa diketahui orang lain. Jadi kau bisa menepati janjimu kan untuk ingkar." Pinta kurenai mencoba menjulurkan kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian.

"nen itu apa dan kau tau itu apa hunter ?" bisik hinata kesasuke. "aku tidak tahu tapi lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung ke uzumaki tersebut tentang nen dan hunter sesudah kurenai sensei pergi, ayo sembunyi nanti kita ketahuan" ajak sasuke sedangkan hinata hanya mengikuti sasuke.

"baiklah, sensei aku berjanji tidak akan menggunakan nen secara sembarangan" gumamnya mengait kelingkingnya sebagai perjanjian. "arigatou, naruto-kun" ucap kurenai. "kalau begitu aku tinggal ya,jaa" ucap kurenai meninggalkan naruto dan menuruni tangga dan ada sebuah pintu tapi kurenai lewati dengan santainya menuju ruang guru. "jadi dua orang mengawasi kami ya" batin kurenai menggunakan EN(membuat semua jarak jangkauan nen seperti radar).

Wuuusssssh….angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dengan segarnya dan damainya dengan suara kicauan burung-burung tapi naruto mencoba duduk bermeditasi layaknya biksu untuk menyatu dengan alam.

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN DARIKU" Tanya naruto masih dalam keadaan meditasi.

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku waktu itu, jika kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah tewas." Ujar sasuke. "tak masalah, itu sudah semestinya" jawab naruto datar.

"Et-tooo… aku ingin menanyakan pada uzumaki-san, aku ingin tau a-apa itu nen dan a-apa itu hunter ?" Tanya hinata gugup didepan orang yang dikaguminya. Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah dan mulai berdiri membuat sasuke dan hinata bergedik takut karena tatapan mata naruto seperti mencari mangsa.

"untuk apa kalian mengetahui itu ?" Tanya naruto dingin. "a-aku hanya i-ingin mengetahui itu saja, a-aku bukan mata-mata i-iyakan sasuke kun" ujar hinata. "i-iya, kami bukan mu-musuhmu kami hanya ingin me-mengenalmu saja naruto" ujar sasuke Terbata.

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya pergi meninggalkan dua orang pria dan wanita yang terdiam.

"huh… aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah sasuke-kun" Tanya hinata yang menyerah. "aku juga berpikir seperti itu, ayo sebentar lagi pelajaran anko sensei, bisa celaka jika kita terlambat.

DIPENJARA POLISI KONOHA.

"aku tidak terima dengan ini, aku akan membunuh bocah itu liat aja nanti, aku a-(bruk…bruk… semua polisi pada pingsan tergeletak karena ulah seseorang) "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" gumam sasori melihat semua polisi sudah tewas semua. "apa kau ingin keluar dari sini sasori" Tanya zetsu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah.

"kau yang waktu itu dengan yahiko-sama bukan, cepat lepaskan aku, aku ingin membunuh pria kuning itu segera" geram sasori.

"benar, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikan syarat jika kau ingin keluar dari sini kau harus masuk kelompok akatsuki dan aku akan membebaskanmu tapi jika kau tak ingin bergabung dengan kami aku tak akan melepaskanmu karena pimpinan masih memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi kepada kau, bagaimana apakah kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Dan aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan baru untuk melawan anak itu bagaimana, sasori. ?" Tanya zetsu…beberapa saat kemudian. "baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan kalian" ujar sasori dingin.

DISEKOLAH.

"baiklah anak-anak aku ingin menunjuk salah satu murid disini untuk mengerjakan latihan dipapan tulis nomor 5 ini, eto…kau bisa kerjakan latihan ini nomor 5" Tanya anko menunjuk salah satu murid tapi rata-rata dari mereka menyembunyikan diri dengan buku mereka agar tidak dipilih, karena melihat naruto yang melamun melihat kearah jendela, anko pun akhirnya memilih naruto dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya maju dan mulai mengerjakan. TAK…TAK…TAK…TAK.. suara dari papan tulis kapur yang terdengar dari seorang uzumaki naruto.

"sudah sensei" jawab naruto datar kembali ketempat duduk.

"su-sugoi, kau cepat sekali dalam mengerjakan ini !" gumam anko. Yang lain pun hanya memandang ada yang kagum, dan ada yang iri. "kalianharus belajar dengan giat seperti uzumaki naruto, contohlah dia dalam belajar mengerti anak-anak !" ujar anko. "Hai' , sensei" jawab semua murid.

SKIP TIME.

"pelajaran cukup sampai disini kita akan lanjutkan minggu depan dan oh ya aku akan memberikan kalian angket ini, tolong diisi sekarang dan dikumpulkan hari ini, diruang wali kelas kalian kurenai sensei, apa sudah paham. ?" Tanya anko. "paham, sensei" jawab semua murid.

Semua murid mengisi formulir angket masa depan, satu persatu semua murid pulang dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal 7 orang saja.

"hinata-chan apa kau sudah selesai ?" Tanya dua orang perempuan.

"a-ano…aku belum selesai kalian pulang saja duluan ino-san, tenten-san !" jawab hinata dengan senyum kikuk. "begitu ya sudah hati-hati ya, kami pulang duluan, jaa" ujar kiba. "tunggu kami kiba" teriak ino sedangkan tenten hanya mengikuti dari belakang. "hinata, aku menunggumu didepan gerbang ya " ujar sasuke meninggalkan naruto,hinata dan lee.

"apa kalian berdua sudah selesai ?" Tanya lee. "i-ini lee-san, maaf aku terlambat mengumpulkan, maaf merepotkan" jawab hinata dengan sedikit ojigi meminta maaf kepada lee. "tak apa-apa, hinata san. Lalu bagaimana denganmu naruto-kun?" jawab lee bertanya kepada naruto. "kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" ujar naruto yang masih diam hanya memegang angket sambil memegang pulpen. "baiklah aku duluan, hinata-san,naruto-kun" ujar lee mengambil tas dan meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana diam dan sore hari dalam kelas akhirnya hinata pun mendekati naruto, dengan sedikit gugup dan melihat naruto yang belum mengisi angket masa depan sama sekali.

"naruto-kun, belum mengisi angket ini ?" Tanya hinata yang ditanya hanya diam. "kenapa, kau ingin sekali dekat denganku" ujar naruto dingin memandangi hinata sedangkan hinata hanya sedikit gugup dengan perkataan naruto.

"a-aku hanya i-ingin membantu na-naruto-kun saja, kok ini tak ada hu-hubungannya dengan nen dan hu-hunter ya-yang kita bicarakan tadi" ujar hinata terbata.

Sedangkan naruto hanya diam… mendengar perkataan hinata.

"jika k-kau tak m-mau kubantu se-sebaiknya aku pe-pergi saja ya, go-go…. (terpotong oleh perkataan naruto secara mendadak)

"kau mungkin tak tau banyak tentang diriku hyuuga, kau seharusnya beruntung karena kau masih punta teman dan keluarga yang masih menyayangimu,…tidak sepertiku yang tak mengetahui siapa orang tua ku dan aku berbeda dengan kalian semua lagi pula aku tak memiliki te- (bentak hinata memotong kembali)

"kau memiliki teman disini, naruto-kun" bentak hinata yang tak terima dengan penuturan naruto.

"kau memiliki teman disini, tidak hanya ino-san, tenten-san, kiba-kun dan sasuke-kun saja tapi semua orang dikelas ini semua, termasuk….aku yang mencintaimu ?" ujar hinata diakhir kata seperti bisikan.

"bagaimana kau membuktikan, omong kosongmu itu kau sa- (terkejut)

"Cup… ciuman dikening naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya merona akibat ulah hinata.

"bagaimana jika isi angketmu dimasa depan seperti ini" ujar hinata sambil menulis diangket naruto sedangkan naruto masih diam tak bergerak.

"aku akan mejadi jembatan untukmu dalam melangkah dan akan menikah denganmu naruto-kun, jadi kau tak perlu takut" gumam hinata didekat telinga naruto.

"be-benarkah itu ?" Tanya naruto memastikan. "hn, tentu kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, aku tak tega meninggalkan sasuke-kun sendirian, jaa" jawab hinata meninggalkan naruto sendiran yang masih diam.

DIPERJALANAN PULANG.

Sasuke pun angkat bicara sesaat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"hinata, kau lama sekali tadi aku tunggu, apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan naruto" jawab sasuke.

"e-eto…i-iya telah t-terjadi, tapi aku tak mau ce-cerita a-aku malu m-menjawabnya" ujar hinata gugup memainkan jarinya.

"begitu ya rupanya, ja- (berhenti karena dihadang oleh sekelompok preman yang menghampiri hinata dan sasuke)

"HEIII, GADIS MANIS MAU KEMANA, AYO KITA BERMAIN SEBENTAR, SERAHKAN HARTAMU !"ujar para preman yang menghadang mereka berdua berjumlah 12 orang.

"sasuke-kun, bagaimana i-ini, aku takut" ujar hinata. Sedangkan sasuke memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan dan melindungi hinata.

"kyaaa" teriak hinata karena ditarik paksa oleh salah satu preman. "hinata" panggil sasuke. Sasuke pun memukul preman yang menyerang hinata. Buaaghh..buaaghh… bruk…bruuk… berhasil mengenai musuh dan terjatuh tapi kembali lagi bangkit hinata pun kembali berlindung dibelakang sasuke.

Skip time

"huh…huh…huh..kuso…kenapa mereka tak merasa lelah sama sekali" gumam sasuke sedangkan hinata hanya memandang sasuke dengan tatapan merassa bersalah tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"MATI KALIAN BERDUA BOCAH" ujar dua preman yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang dengan pisau lipatnya.

"sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mati" batin sasuke menutup mata begitupun hinata.

(bruuk,…bruuuk,…bruuuk suara tubuh yang mulai terjatuh ketanah tapi tidak sakit dirasakan hinata dan sasuke)

Sasuke dan hinata tak merasakan apapun dan membuka mata secara perlahan, betapa terkejutnya yang menolong mereka kedua kalinya adalah pria surai kuning.

"naruto, naruto-kun" ujar mereka berdua yang masih bertarung melawan preman tersebut seorang diri.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BOCAH" teriak preman wuuushh… pukulan preman tersebut meleset dan naruto pun sudah dibelakang preman tersebut…. Bruuuk..akkhhrghhh akhirnya semua musuh pada tumbang hanya tinggal satu musuh pemimpinnya. Naruto hanya melihatnya denga tatapan datar ke pemimpin preman.

"fufufu… sepertinya kau bukan bocah sembarangan tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ini" ujar pemimpin musuh.

Wush…wush…wush… kecepatan musuh menambah dan naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut dan untungnya naruto menggunankan GYO (memusatkan nen pada mata) untuk melihat pergerakan musuh dan melihat benang-benang nen seperti puppet boneka yang mengendalikan seseorang .

"dia dikendalikan seseorang" batin naruto.

Masih bertarung dengan luar biasa tanpa diketahui posisi akan muncul dimana.

"su-sugoi apakah ini yang disebut nen, sasuke-kun" Tanya hinata yang tak bisa berkedip melihat pertarungan hebat anatar naruto dengan seorang preman. "mungkin saja" ucap singkat sasuke kehinata. "a-aku ingin se-sekali memiliki kekuatan ini" batin sasuke merapalkan tangannya karena merasa lemah dari orang lain.

"HIAAAAT,,," teriak preman tersebut wuussh… "dia menghilang" gumam preman tersebut karena tak mengetahui posisi naruto dimana, "apa yang kau cari ?" ujar naruto tiba-tiba dibelakang yang sudah mengumpulkan nen ditangannya. "RASAKAN INI" teriak naruto.

Buaaaghh…..akkkrgggh…hentikan… erang musuh yang memukulnya dengan kuat membuatnya terpental dan menghantam jalanan yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat ulah naruto.

"uhuk…uhuk… kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini bocah" ujar preman tersebut. Sedangkan naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Ditempat lain jauh dari tempat naruto dan lainnya.

"bagaimana, sasori kau menyukainya"Tanya zetsu. "ya, ini kekuatan yang luar biasa, aku merasakan tubuhku ini aku akan membebaskanmu bocah tapi lain kali kau akan mati ditanganku" gumam sasori dengan senyum haus darah.

DITEMPAT NARUTO.

"naruto, naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya sasuke dan hinata bersama tapi yang ditanya hanya diam. Naruto yang berdiri pun akhirnya tumbang secara tiba-tiba…bruukk,…jatuh ketanah.

"NARUTO-KUN" panggil hinata lalu menghampiri naruto yang tergeletak ditanah.

"NARUTO-KUN, APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA JAWAB AKU" teriak hinata panik. "tenanglah hinata, biar aku periksa sebentar" ujar sasuke beberapa saat melihat bola mata, nafas yang masih bisa dirasakan.

"dia tidak apa-apa hinata, hanya kelelahan saja" ujar sasuke. "syukurlah, ayo kita antarkan kerumahnya ?" ajak hinata. "aku tak tahu dimana rumah naruto, apa kau tak tahu juga rumah naruto, hinata" Tanya sasuke. "aku juga tidak tahu, ehm…. Apa kita kerumah kurenai-sensei saja, aku tau rumahnya dan lagi pula naruto-kun sepertinya paling dekat dengan kurenai sensei" jawab hinata. "begitu rupanya, ayo kita bawa dia kerumah kurenai sensei" ujar sasuke.

DISEBUAH RUMAH MODERN YANG BESAR.

"kenapa naruto belum pulang jam segini" batin kurenai mengkhawatirkan naruto melihat jam di dinding tembok yang menunjukkan waktu jam 20.00 malam.

Teng..tong… bunyi bel rumah yang terdengar didalam rumah, kurenai yang tahu itu segera menuju ke pintu lalu membukanya, kreeeiiiit ckck.

"naruto-kun aku sudah bilang ka-(terkejut melihat naruto pingsan), "APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN NARUTO-KUN" ucap kurenai khawatir melihat naruto dibawa oleh dua teman kelasnya. "a-ano sensei biar kami jelaskan didalam kejadiannya, yang terpenting biarkan naruto istirahat dahulu dan berikan penyembuhan pertama untuk naruto" ujar sasuke. kurenai yang melihat itu hanya menggangukkan kepala dan menyuruh dua muridnya meletakkan naruto dikamarnya.

SKIP TIME.

"arigatou gozaimasu, karena telah menolong naruto-kun. Hinata dan sasuke" ujar kurenai. "tidak, justru kami yang tertolong oleh naruto-kun, sensei jika tidak ada dia mungkin kami sudah tewas oleh para preman yang ingin melukai kami, benarkan sasuke kun" jawab hinata ke sasuke. "i-iya, kami ditolongnya dua kali, saat ditaman hiburan dan tadi" ujar sasuke.

"begitu rupanya" batin kurenai. "baiklah, aku akan mengurus naruto mulai dari sini" ujar kurenai kepada dua muridnya. "baiklah kalau begitu kita akan pulang, ayo sasu- ( terkejut melihat sasuke yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya didepan kurenai). Kurenai hanya diam dan mulai berbicara.

"kenapa kau menunduk-kan kepala mu seperti itu sasuke-kun, aku ta- (tolong ajarkan aku nen darimu kurenai-sensei). kurenai mendengar itupun terkejut begitupun hinata mengikuti hal yang sama seperti sasuke. " tolong ajarkan aku juga sensei" ucap hinata tegas. Kurenai yang melihat dua muridnya tersebut akhirnya hanya menyerah. "huh…ayo ikuti aku" ucap kurenai menyerah melihat Hinata dan sasuke yang melakukan itu dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengikuti kurenai.

SKIP TIME.

Sampailah diruangan yang sangat luas dan kosong.

"AKU INGIN BERTANYA KEPADA KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA KALIAN INGIN MEMPELAJARI NEN ?" Tanya kurenai dengan nada dingin.

"alasanku ingin belajar nen adalah untuk melindungi semua teman-temanku yang dalam bahaya" ujar sasuke datar.

"a-alasan ku mempelajari nen, sama dengan sasuke-kun u-untuk melindungi teman-temanku" ucap hinata "dan,… (beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berkata kembali) aku ingin melindungi NARUTO-KUN" ujar hinata tegas diakhir kalimat.

"jadi dia menyukai naruto kah" batin kurenai dengan senyum datar.

"baiklah aku sudah mendapat alasan dari kalian berdua, kalian perlu tau bahwa hanya beberapa orang yang berbakat yang bisa menguasai nen secara maksimal yang disebut HUNTER dan NEN adalah senjata yang lebih berbahaya dari senjata api, nen adalah energi kehidupan yang sangat besar dalam tubuh setiap orang untuk mengeluarkannya ada 2 tahap cara yang pertama cara santai dengan meditasi atau yang kedua cara ekstrem dengan memasukan hatsu untuk membuka pori-pori tempat keluarnya nen yang instan, lalu apabila kalian bertarung dengan pengguna nen lain sedangkan kalian melawan tanpa mengetahui apa itu nen atau tak memiliki nen kalian akan seperti ini" ujar kurenai panjang lebar lalu menyentuh tembok bangunan halaman kurenai.

Beberapa detik kemudian,braakkk…. Tembok pun hancur secara berkeping-keping. Hinata dan sasuke yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan betapa mengerikan aura nen yang bisa menghancurkan tembok dalam waktu seketika.

"kalian sudah paham bukan, betapa mengerikannya nen itu, jadi apa keputusan kalian apakah mau tetap ingin belajar nen atau tidak ?" Tanya kurenai ke sasuke dan hinata.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 3, maaf minggu besok atau besok saya tak lanjutkan dulu karena mau uas dulu, jadi sabar ya.

Mohon reviewnya saja.


	4. Chapter 4

"kalian sudah paham bukan, betapa mengerikannya nen itu, jadi apa keputusan kalian apakah mau tetap ingin belajar nen atau tidak ?" Tanya kurenai ke sasuke dan hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Dua insan terdiam memikirkan perkataan yang dilontarkan kurenai kepada hinata dan sasuke, akhirnya mereka memutuskan jawaban.

"kami siap" ujar dua insan secara tegas.

Kurenai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum datar dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"baiklah, jika kalian ingin belajar nen aku akan ajarkan, tapi aku tak akan berbaik hati kepada kalian, karena tantangan yang sebenarnya dalam mempelajari nen akan dimulai, kalian ingin metode meditasi lebih aman dan paling cepat 6 bulan belajar atau metode instan resiko dengan nyawa.?" Tanya kurenai ke dua muridnya. "apa maksud sensei, aku tidak mengerti ?" jawab hinata yang masih bingung.

"maksudnya kau ingin latihan sedikit kasar dalam membuka nen atau tidak hinata" ujar sasuke yang memotong jawaban senseinya. "oh begitu" gumam hinata sambil menggangukkan kepala.

"benar sekali, sasuke-kun. Kalian disini akan diajarkan membuka nen dengan metode kasar atau normal" ujar kurenai ke hinata dan sasuke. "aku meminta membuka nen dengan metode ekstrem sensei" jawab sasuke. "a-aku juga sensei" jawab hinata.

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan, buka baju kalian aku akan mengalirkan hatsu energi kehidupanku kedalam pori-pori tempat keluarnya nen kalian. Ujar kurenai. "m-memakai seragam sekolah ini sensei,a-aku malu lagi pula disini ada sasuke-kun n-nanti dia m-melihatku jika aku melepas bajuku i-ini" ujar hinata yang malu merona disuruh membuka baju sambil menutupi buah dadanya.

"huh, kau ada-ada saja hinata,maksudku ganti bajumu itu dulu hinata dengan kaos yang tipis memang kau tidak memakai kaos tipis hinata" ujar kurenai

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengganguk kecil.

Kau ambil dilemari ku yang berada disamping sana" hela kurenai memijit kepalanya mendengar perkataan hinata. "h-hei jangan asal bicara hinata, a-aku begini juga sadar diri" jawab sasuke terbata membela diri karena tuduhan hinata.

"huh, kalian mau belajar nen atau tidak" jawab kurenai yang muncul perempatan siku-siku disamping kepalanya. "H-Hai" jawab mereka berdua bergedik takut atas penuturan senseinya.

Skip time.

Suasana sudah berkumpul dan metode pun dilakukan.

"aku akan mulai jadi bersiaplah" ujar kurenai memperingatkan.

Fuusssshh…perlahan nen mengalir dari kulit luar menuju kulit dan mulai masuk aliran keluarnya nen

"panas sekali, seperti dekat sekali dengan api unggun rasanya" batin hinata. "aku masih sanggup jika seperti ini" batin sasuke. "aku mulai" ujar kurenai memasukan hatsu kedalam pori-pori nen mereka berdua.

"kyaaaaaa….huaaaaa.." teriak hinata dan sasuke dan secara tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi putih seketika dan menjadi normal kembali. "Bukalah mata kalian secara perlahan" ujar kurenai memerintahkan hinata dan sasuke mengikuti kata kurenai. "i-ini nen ku,su-sugoi" gumam hinata. "aku merasa badanku ri-ringan sekali" gumam sasuke.

"baiklah ikuti intruksi ku dengan serius energi kehidupan yang melalui dari tubuh kalian tidak akan berhenti sampai benar-benar habis dan jika ditutup dengan ten kalian sendiri kalian akan mati, kalian paham" ujar kurenai. "hn" menganggukkan kepala hinata dan sasuke tanda mengerti. "pertama kalian tutup mata kalian, kedua tenangkan saraf kalian dengan menarik nafas secara perlahan, ketiga bayangkan jika kalian berada ditempat alam yang sejuk dan damai serta rasakan aliran energi dalam tubuh kalian, kunci dari nen adalah yin dan yang" ujar kurenai.

Hinata dan sasuke yang mendapat intruksi dari kurenai pun melakukannya dan perlahan-lahan hatsu mereka perlahan ten tenang dan menjadi seperti lendir yang menyelimuti kulit mereka dari atas dan bawah.

"mereka berhasil" batin kurenai. "bagaimana, kalian merasakannya ?"Tanya kurenai "ya, ini seperti baju hangat" ujar hinata "hn" mengangguk sasuke tanda setuju dengan hinata.

"baiklah, kalian boleh menghilangkan nen kalian dengan zetsu, pertama kalian tenangkan pikiran bayangkan energi kehidupan kalian menghilang dan berhenti atas kehendak kalian yang menggunakan energy itu" ujar kurenai.

perlahan-lahan nen pun mulai hilang.

"huh, akhirnya selesai juga iya kan hina- bruk… (terkejut melihat hinata ambruk karena kelelahan)

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata"ujar kurenai dan sasuke.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa h-hanya kelelahan saja, t-tenang saja jika istirahatku c-cukup nanti kondisi ku p-pulih kembali" ujar hinata tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan. "apa kau yakin hinata ?"tanya sasuke. "tentu" jawab hinata.

"mereka berdua cukup berbakat tapi perkembangan cara hinata dan sasuke menghasilkan nen dan menyembunyikan nen berbeda sangat jauh, ditambah stamina hinata sangat lemah dan mudah lelah ?" batin kurenai.

"baiklah latihan cukup sampai disini, besok aku akan ajarkan pengenalan tipe nen kalian, paham" ujar kurenai "hai" jawab serempak hinata dan sasuke. "lalu apakah orang tua kalian tak khawatir ?"Tanya kurenai. "orang tua ku sedang pergi keluar kota karena dinas" jawab sasuke. "orang tua ku juga" jawab hinata. "begitu rupanya" gumam kurenai

SKIP TIME.

"arigatou, sensei telah mengajarkan kami nen, kami permisi dulu, jaa" ujar dua insan. "hati-hati kalian berdua" jawab kurenai.

"kau lihat naruto, teman-temanmu merasa iri dengan mu dan ingin maju bersamamu dan saling melindungi terutama hinata" batin kurenai menutup pintu dan pergi tidur.

TENGAH MALAM JAM 00.00

#in_the_dream.

Disebuah tempat taman ,naruto sedang bermain dengan ayunan taman hingga datanglah dua orang asing kearah naruto.

"kau uzumaki naruto" ujar wanita surai merah.

"siapa kalian ?" Tanya naruto ke dua orang paruh baya pria dan wanita.

"kami adalah orang tua mu, naruto" ujar pria surai kuning.

"bohong" gumam naruto tak mempercayai orang paruh baya tersebut. "kami benar-benar orang tua mu naru-chan" ujar wanita surai merah mencoba menyakini. "BOHONG, JIKA KALIAN ORANG TUAKU, KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN KU" bentak naruto mulai geram.

Dan secara tiba-tiba taman pun menghilang begitu pun dengan dua orang tersebut dan berubah menjadi gelap dan terlihat orang-orang yang membicarakan naruto.

"hei lihat anak itu tak punya orang tua, kasihan ya, menyedihkan ya, pasti orang tuanya tak pernah menyayanginya, dia itu sendiran tak puna teman !" ujar para orang-orang.

"DIIIIIAAAAM, KALIAN SEMUA" BENTAK NARUTO.

"HUAA…KAASAN….TOUSAN…."teriak naruto tersadar dari mimpi buruk.

"ada apa naruto-kun berteriak ?" Tanya kurenai yang masuk kedalam kamar naruto karena mendengar teriakkan dari pria kuning.

"a-aku takut k-kurenai-san" ujar naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan memeluk lutut kakinya sendiri.

"ceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku naruto-kun, mungkin aku bisa membantumu " tawar kurenai untuk membantu.

"k-kenapa hanya a-aku yang t-tidak memiliki orang tua kurenai-san padahal aku m-memiliki tsunade-san dan shizune nee,a-aku selalu bermimpi b-buruk setiap malam k-kenapa aku selalu s-seperti ini, apakah kami-sama hanya ingin mempermainkan hidupku" ujar naruto ketakukan

"psikologinya benar-benar diluar dugaan, apakah harus aku katakan yang sebenarnya tentang kedua orang tuanya, sebaiknya aku sampaikan saja" batin kurenai sinis melihat naruto yang ketakutan.

"naruto-kun, mungkin kami-sama hanya ingin mengetesmu saja agar kau lebih tegar dalam menjalani hidup dan jangan dibawa beban itu hanya sebuah mimpi, lalu soal orang tuamu a-aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu sekarang juga, jadi…?" ujar kurenai menyentuh kepala naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba memori yang ada dikepala kurenai seperti rekaman ditunjukkan kepada naruto.

#flashback_on

"jadi apakah kau akan ikut dengan kami kurenai, asuma" Tanya minato.

"aku akan ikut dengan anda untuk melawan akatsuki, jika memang kau yang meminta aku untuk ikut bergabung" jawab asuma "aku juga a-….(tidak boleh) dipotong oleh asuma. "ta-tapi aku i-ingin ikut ber-…(kubilang tidak boleh kurenai, bagaimana dengan kondisi anak kita, aku tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak aku inginkan) potong asuma. Kurenai mendengar itu hanya diam.

"kapan kita berangkat ?" Tanya asuma. "malam ini" ujar kushina.

SKIP TIME.

"kalian berhati-hatilah minato-san, kushina-san dan berhati-hatilah asuma-kun ?" ujar kurenai sinis.

Asuma yang melihat itu menghampiri kurenai dan cup… di bibir kurenai.

"aku pergi kurenai" ucap asuma.

"kurenai, jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu anak kami, tolong jangan katakan tentang misi ini, mengerti" ujar kushina

"hai' , kushina-san" jawab kurenai dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kurenai.

#flashback_off

"kenapa" gumam naruto.

"gomen. jika aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal, lalu tsunade-san, shizune adalah orang yang ku kenal juga, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya agar kau tidak terlibat dengan akatsuki atas pesan dari orang tua mu. Bahkan hunter pro seperti minato-san dan kushina-san bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka, aku tak tau apakah orang tuamu masih hidup atau tidak, maka dari itu aku tak memberitahumu sejak awal, jadi kumo- (aku akan pergi) potong naruto yang berdiri menuju pintu keluar dan mengambil jaketnya.

"kau mau kemana naruto-kun kau ta-?" Tanya kurenai. (aku akan menghancurkan akatsuki seorang diri) potong naruto.

Kurenai dengan cepat sudah berada didepan pintu keluar menghalangi naruto pergi.

"jika kau masih ingin pergi, aku akan menghentikanmu dengan cara mematahkan kedua tanganmu dan menghancurkan kakimu naruto-kun, kau masih lemah dariku dan jika kau melawan akatsuki kau hanya akan mati sia-sia, jadi kumohon jangan pergi, aku akan ajarkanmu nen ke tingkat lebih tinggi lagi dan sifat egois mu yang ingin menyelesaikan semuanya seorang itulah yang belum bisa kau kendalikan dan akan membawa masalah dan keadaan bahaya bagi dirimu sendiri, tapi jika kau seperti itu dan menginginkan untuk pergi maka aku tak punya pilihan aku akan gunakan cara kasar untuk menghentikanmu." ujar kurenai dingin mengeluarkan nen.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan kurenai pun kembali tenang.

"gomenasai, karena ke egoisan ku ini" gumam naruto.

"baguslah jika kau mengerti, aku akan ajarkan kau nen tahap terakhir dan pelatihan mu akan berbeda dengan hinata dan sasuke jaid bersiaplah naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"a-apa maksud sensei temanku ?" Tanya naruto. "ya tentu saja sasuke dan hinata, kau pikir siapa lagi,hmm.." ujar kurenai.

"SENSEI aku ini tak memiliki teman dikota ini, lagi pula kenapa sensei mengajarkan mereka yang hanya menghina orang lain, aku tak ingin satu kelompok dengan teman yang menyakiti temannya sendiri, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih sendiri daripada mereka yang tak bi- (karena mereka orang yang baik menurutku)ujar kurenai memotong perkataan naruto.

Kurenai pun mendekati naruto dan memegang puncak kepala naruto.

"naruto-kun, dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau tak bisa menerima ini dengan cepat, tapi ada hal yang perlu kau tau, semua manusia pasti membutuhkan bantuan orang lain karena manusia itu seperti bunga, suatu hari nanti akan layu dan bahkan mati maka untuk menutupi kekurangannya, bunga itu harus mencari tempat yang subur dan memiliki banyak kawanannya yang sejenis dengan bunga tersebut, sama hal-nya dengan manusia maka untuk menutupi itu kita perlu orang lain yang bisa memahami kita untuk mengemban beban bersama baik itu suka maupun duka, kau paham-kan dengan perkataanku ini kan naruto-kun.?" Ujar kurenai.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan penuturan kurenai, kurenai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"jadi beristirahatlah sekarang, nanti pagi aku akan mengajarkan kalian bertiga nen, mengerti ?" Tanya kurenai. "Hai' sensei" jawab naruto. "baguslah sekarang kau kembali tidur ya, masih sangat pagi karena latihan mu nanti akan 10 kali lipat lebih sulit dari pada sasuke dan hinata, jadi butuh stamina yang fit" ujar kurenai. "Hai' aku akan tidur kembali, arigatou sensei" jawab naruto meninggalkan kurenai. "hn" gumam kurenai. "sebaiknya aku juga tidur juga" batin kurenai memasuki kamar.

DISEBUAH RUANGAN RAHASIA.

"bagaimana orochimaru, apakah kau sudah bisa mendapatkan dari hasil sample darah mereka" Tanya yahiko. "aku mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk tapi ini baru asumsiku saja, dari hasil sampel darah si perempuan tersebut dapat dikatakan dia bertipe nen gugenka untuk mewujudkan nen dalam bentuk benda dan kau lihat sendiri dia memakai rantaikan disetiap jarinya ditangan kanannya kan yahiko-sama" ujar orochimaru memberikan penjelasan kepada yahiko sedangkan yahiko hanya memandang kushina telapak tangannya seperti ada cincin yang terhubung dengan jari-jarinya.

"lalu untuk yang laki-laki, aku hanya memberikan kesimpulan bahwa dia bertipe henka, tapi ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan aku tak mengetahui sesuatu adalah tentang senjatanya karena aku melihat disenjatanya yang seperti pisau belati tersebut dengan tiga mata pisau terebut terdapat segel aneh, dan aku masih belum mengetahuinya" ujar kembali orochimaru.

"begitu, baiklah kau lakukan analisa kembali tentang dua orang tersebut" ujar yahiko. "Hai' pimpinan" jawab orochimaru.

Beberapa orang yang disuruh oleh yahiko pun datang menghadap dan memberikan laporan.

"pimpinan, aku membawa sasori kembali" ujar zetsu. "ku pikir kau tak akan kembali, sasori" ujar yahiko. "aku pasti akan datang kembali untuk anda yahiko-sama,gomen jika aku tak bisa menyelesaikan misi sebelumnya yang diberikan anda kepada saya, karena ada penganggu yang menghalangi saya" ujar sasori dengan posisi belutut seperti menghadap raja.

"maaf kami terlambat pimpinan, kami sudah mencari orang yang anda cari, tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya" ujar itachi yang menyela pembicaraan sasori. "begitu, aku butuh lebih banyak lagi kekuatan energi kehidupan untuk menghidupkan conan-chan" gumam yahiko.

Pembicaraan pun disela oleh sasori.

"gomen, jika saya lancang yahiko-sama, aku rasa aku tau orang yng memiliki energi kehidupan yang besar dikota ini, karena aku pernah melawannya dua kali dari kekuatannya dia seperti monster" ujar sasori. "apa maksudmu orang yang kau lawan ketika ditaman hiburan dan di menahan gerakmu dan memukulmu hanya dengan 1 tangan itu sasori-dana, tapi sayangnya aku tak mengetahui nama orang itu yang pasti dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sepertiku, hn" ujar deidara yang memotong pembicaran.

"kalau tidak salah aku namanya adalah na…naruto yang ku dengar dari teman-temannya yang pada saat itu aku mencoba membawa hinata-chan pergi" ujar sasori.

" apa dia tahu naruto" batin minato yang berpura-pura tidur.

Criiiing…criiinng, semuanya melihat kearah kushina begitu minato yang melihat ke kushina sedangkan kushina memandang akatsuki dengan tatapan kebencian.

"bodoh, kau kushina-chan, dia bisa saja mengetahui tentang naruto" batin minato yang kesal karena kushina ceroboh dan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat tingkah istrinya yang bodoh.

"aku paham sekarang" batin yahiko tersenyum licik. "kalian boleh tinggalkan tempat ini, aku ingin bicara pribadi dengan dua tamuku yang spesial ini" ujar yahiko kepada semua anggota akatsuki dan semuanya.

Yahiko mendekati kushina dan minato.

"ada apa, tamu istimewa ku minato-san dan kushina-san" ujar yahiko.

"tidak ada apa-apa, benarkan kushina-chan" ucap minato.

"betul sekali minato-kun, aku hanya lelah terikat seperti ini" ujar kushina berpura-pura menutupi tingkahnya yang ceroboh tadi sambil berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang menahan pergerakan kushina.

"hmm…jika aku menggunakan orang yang sesuai dengan perkataan sasori tadi untuk menghidupkan conan-chan dengan energi kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali ketika merasakan sakitnya apa lagi didepan kedua orang tuanya yang menyaksikan anaknya mati didepan matanya, hn" ujar yahiko.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan yahiko pun langsung bungkam.

"benar sesuai dugaanku" batin yahiko sambil tersenyum licik.

Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 4,maaf baru nge post lagi karena abis … mohon reviewnya.

Saya akan jelaskan apa itu nen(aura) karna masih ada yang bingung.

**ten : menyelimuti tubuh dengan aura.**

**Ren : mempertegas / memperkuat nen dengan memancarkan aura dengan kuat.**

**Zetsu : menyembunyikan aura sementara/menghilangkan aura keberadaan.**

**Hatsu : aura sudah meluap dan memfokuskan pada satu titik target kearah yang dituju.**

**Tipe nen ada 6 :**

**-Kyouka : memperkuat aura, tanda air didalam gelas akan meluap/menambah.**

**-Henka : mengubah aura menjadi sesuatu (api/petir/tanah/angin/air), tanda air didalam gelas memiliki rasa tertentu.**

**-Gugenka : mewujudkan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda air didalam gelas air menjadi lebih jernih.**

**-Hoshutsu : melepaskan nen dari tubuh, tanda air didalam gelas akan berubah warna.**

**-Sousha : mengendalikan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda daun didalam gelas yang berisi air akan bergerak sendiri.**

**-tokushitsu : apa saja bisa mencakup 5 nen yang ada/spesial.**

**Teknik pengembangan nen :**

**Gyo : memusatkan aura pada mata untuk melihat kemampuan orang lain.**

**In : hampir sama dengan zetsu hanya lebih kuat dalam penyamaran/menyembunyikan auranya.**

**En : membuat aura melebar dengan kapasitas yang bisa dijangkaun oleh si pengguna agar mengetahui letak orang lain yang bersembunyi seperti radar.**

**Shu : lanjutan dari ten , atau mengalirkan sesuatu pada benda untuk memperkuat benda tersebut.**

**Ken : teknik bertahan untuk memusatkan pada titik tertentu yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fatal.**

**Ko : hampir sama dengan ken tapi hanya ditekankan dibagian tubuh tertentu saja. Gabungan dari attack dan defense.**

**Ryu : hampir sama dengan gyo tapi lebih tinggi tekniknya.**

**Sudah pahamkah mina, jadi mohon maaf jika kurang bagus dan ada beberapa kata yang salah. **


	5. Chapter 5

"hmm…jika aku menggunakan orang yang sesuai dengan perkataan sasori tadi untuk menghidupkan conan-chan dengan energi kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh orang tersebut, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali ketika merasakan sakitnya apa lagi didepan kedua orang tuanya yang menyaksikan anaknya mati didepan matanya, hn" ujar yahiko.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan yahiko pun langsung bungkam.

"benar sesuai dugaanku" batin yahiko sambil tersenyum licik.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Dua insan diam tanpa berkata apapun atas penuturan sang pria berambut orange pun memulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"kenapa kalian hanya diam jadi tebakan ku benar ya, hmmm….. anak kalian itu sungguh sangat spesial ya bagaimana jika aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk menangkap anakmu, lalu aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan seperti kalian kemudi- (HENTIKAN, JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH NARUTO AKAN KU BUNUH KAU) teriak kushina.

"kushina-chan" panggil minato. "hmmm,…memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, menyerang ku, HAH" ujar yahiko yang membentak kushina sambil memegang pipi kushina dengan sedikit kasar. "akkhh" pekik kushina. "kushina-chan, yahiko hentikan ini jangan libatkan naruto dan kushina lepaskan mereka berdua biarlah aku yang mati saja menggantikan mereka berdua" ujar minato.

"ooh…tapi anakmu sudah menganggu rencanaku, asal kau tau aku ingin menikmati pertarungan dengan anakmu itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, hn"ujar yahiko dengan senyum licik.

DISEBUAH RUMAH YANG CUKUP MODERN.

Dua orang insan sedang berjalan menuju rumah kurenai sensei yaitu hinata dan sasuke. Tok…tok… suara pintu terdengar dari gerakan tangan yang diarahkan ke pintu memanggil seseorang.

"hai, sebentar" jawab kurena dari dalam rumah.

Ck..reeeeit… pintu pun terbuka.

"kalian berdua masuklah" ujar kurenai melihat kedua muridnya berjalan menuju ruangan latihan. "a-ano s-sensei naruto-kun dimana ?" Tanya hinata. "aku tak tahu dimana dia mungkin dia sedang ditempat biasa dia santai" jawab kurenai. "oooh begitu" gumam hinata sedangkan sasuke hanya diam mengikuti kurenai.

Braaaak…pintu pun digeser dan terlihatlah ruangan kosong yang terbuka atapnya seperti teras dan terlihatlah naruto yang sedang duduk meditasi merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dipagi hari.

"ren nya sangat lembut dan tenang tidak kasar" batin kurenai yang melihat naruto dengan gyo. naruto-kun, ayo kita mulai latihannya hinata dan sasuke sudah datang kemari" ujar kurenai . "hai" ujar naruto yang menghampiri kurenai dibelakangnya ada hinata dan sasuke. "naruto-kun aku membawa hinata dan sasuke-kun, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik sekarang, lalu mereka berdua akan menjadi muridku juga sama halnya sepertimu,aku harap kau bisa berteman baik, kau mengerti" ujar kurenai.

"hai, sensei" jawab naruto. "mohon bantuannya, naruto-kun" ujar hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk. "mohon bantuannya" ujar sasuke. "t-tentu" ujar naruto yang masih sedikit ragu karena baru pertama kali berbicara dengan teman sesungguhnya.

"baiklah aku ingin kalian berdua, melakukan ten yang seperti naruto lakukan sekarang. Cara sama seperti yang ku jelaskan diawal, jadi lakukan sekarang" perintah kurenai. "hai" jawab mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian,teeeeng…. Semua tubuh hinata dan sasuke sudah diselimuti oleh nen semua.

"bagus mereka bisa mengaktifkan nen tanpa adanya halangan sama sekali walaupun nen mereka masih sedikit kasar dan beraturan". batin kurenai.

"bagus, pertahankan itu jangan sampai dihilangkan nen kalian, aku ingin menjelaskan beberapa tipe nen

Kepada kalian berdua, nen terbagi menjadi6 yaitu kyouka,henka, gugenka, hoshutsu, sousha dan tokushitsu

**-Kyouka : memperkuat aura, tanda air didalam gelas akan meluap/menambah.**

**-Henka : mengubah aura menjadi sesuatu (api/petir/tanah/angin/air), tanda air didalam gelas memiliki rasa tertentu.**

**-Gugenka : mewujudkan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda air didalam gelas air menjadi lebih jernih.**

**-Hoshutsu : melepaskan nen dari tubuh, tanda air didalam gelas akan berubah warna.**

**-Sousha : mengendalikan sesuatu dengan aura, tanda daun didalam gelas yang berisi air akan bergerak sendiri.**

**-tokushitsu : apa saja bisa mencakup 5 nen yang ada/spesial.**

Aku sudah menjelaskan teorinya jadi sekarang kita mulai prakteknya saja" ujar kurenai mengambil gelas berisi air dengan daun sebagai objek ditengahnya dan sebuah wadah untuk menampung air.

"coba hinata kau arahkan tanganmu kearah gelas tersebut mendekati gelas itu" perintah kurenai. "hai" jawab hinata mengarahkan tangannya dan air pun hanya diam tak bergerak. "e-eto sensei, mengapa airnya dan daunnya tak bergerak, apakah aku t-tak berbakat dalam m-mempelajari nen" Tanya hinata sinis yang merasa paling buruk.

"kau cukup baik hinata coba kau sentuh jarimu kedalam air digelas itu dan kau akan tau hasilnya" jawab kurenai yang menyemangati hinata sedangkan hinata hanya menuruti kata kurenai dan mulai merasakan airnya.

"m-manis, bagaimana bisa padahal ini air putih biasa" gumam hinata. "benarkah itu hinata" ujar sasuke. "benar,cobalah sendiri sasuke-kun dan naruto-kun juga" ujar kurenai yang membujuknya mencoba merasakan air yang sebelumnya dialiri nen hinata.

"benar,manis" gumam sasuke. "sedangkan naruto hanya mengganguk.

"tipe nen mu berarti henka, hinata selamat atas kerja kerasmu" ujar kurenai. "arigatou, sensei" jawab hinata yang senang.

"sekarang giliranmu, sasuke-kun" ujar kurenai. "hai"jawab sasuke memegang gelas dan hasilnya sama dengan hinata sama sekali tak bergerak daun. "sasuke-kun kau memiliki nen yang sama seperti hinata yaitu henka selamat atas keberhasilanmu" ujar kurenai. "hai, arigatou"jawab sasuke.

"sekarang giliranmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai. "hai" jawab naruto mulai mengarahkan tangannya kedekat gelas dan airpun bertambah jumlahnya seperti meluap, hinata dan sasuke melihat itu hanya bisa kagum.

"su-sugoi naruto-kun" ujar hinata. "kau memiliki nen yang berbeda dengan kami naruto, aku tak percaya" ujar sasuke yang melihat itu kagum.

"aku belum memberi tahu kalian berdua, naruto-kun memiliki dua tipe nen yaitu kyouka dan tokushitshu, kyouka hanya digunakan ketika bertarung dan tokushitshu bisa dikatakan hanya saat batas emosi tertentu saja dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan nen langka tersebut. Keuntungan tokushitsu dia bisa mengubah serangan menjadi 100% seperti halnya pengguna nen kyouka biasa dan pengaruh dari air ini pun berbeda jika dia pengguna tokoshitsu dengan nen lainnya, apakah kalian sudah paham"ujar kurenai. "hai" ujar hinata dan sasuke.

"baiklah untuk saat ini aku ingin kalian berdua latihan mempertahankan aura ren kalian selama yang kalian mampu berapa lama, kalian paham" ujar kurenai. "hai, sensei" jawab hinata dan sasuke.

"untuk naruto-kun kau akan berlatih denganku, ikutlah denganku kita berlatih ditempat yang berbeda, aku akan mengajarimu teknik tahap ketiga pengembangan nen" ujar kurenai "hai" jawab naruto.

NARUTO POV.

"aku akan jelaskan sedikit tentang pengembangan nen ini, jadi teknik pengembangan nen ini terbagi menjadi 7 yaitu :

**Gyo : memusatkan aura pada mata untuk melihat kemampuan orang lain.**

**In : hampir sama dengan zetsu hanya lebih kuat dalam penyamaran/menyembunyikan auranya.**

**En : membuat aura melebar dengan kapasitas yang bisa dijangkaun oleh si pengguna agar mengetahui letak orang lain yang bersembunyi seperti radar.**

**Shu : lanjutan dari ten , atau mengalirkan sesuatu pada benda untuk memperkuat benda tersebut.**

**Ken : teknik bertahan untuk memusatkan pada titik tertentu yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fatal.**

**Ko : hampir sama dengan ken tapi hanya ditekankan dibagian tubuh tertentu saja. Gabungan dari attack dan defense.**

**Ryu : hampir sama dengan gyo tapi lebih tinggi tekniknya.**

"Kita mulai saja, menjelaskan dari teori mungkin sedikit sulit daripada praktek bukan, jadi aku akan ajarkan kau gyo terlebih dahulu, Sekarang fokuskan aura nen mu dan bayangkan jika aliran energi itu mengalir kearah mata, dan coba tebak warna aura yang ada disekitarku, sekarang lakukan" ujar kurenai memerintah ke naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti akan intruksi kurenai mencoba memfokuskan pada mata dan secara tiba-tiba aura sudah menyelimuti mata.

"aura sensei berwarna ungu, apa aku benar" jawab naruto.

"ya, kau benar. Kau lulus dan aku akan ajarkan kau ken, perlu kau tau naruto-kun ketika kau memfokuskan auramu pada satu titik tertentu ketika kau menggunakan gyo, bagian tubuhmu akan mudah diserang oleh musuh karena bagian yang tidak diselimuti ten tersebut hanya berpusat satu titik saja, maka ketika kau menggunakan ken, kau harus memusatkan nen mu pada satu titik dibagian musuh ketika akan menyerangmu dengan perbandingan 100% untuk menghindari luka fatal, kau paham naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"e-eto, aku kurang p-paham …" jawab naruto dengan polos.

"huh, kau ini kadang bodoh sekali, baiklah ayo kita praktekkan saja, bersiaplah" ujar kurenai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "hai, sensei" jawab naruto memasang kuda-kuda juga.

HINATA DAN SASUKE POV.

"kurenai sensei dan naruto-kun kemana ya, sasuke-kun?" Tanya hinata ke sasuke. "aku tak tau, tapi yang pasti dia sedang latihan keras dengan kurenai sensei" jawab sasuke masih fokus dengan meditasi.

"begitukah, a-aku senang melihat dia ketika menolong kita dua kali, saat sasori senpai mencoba menculik ku dan menembak sasuke-kun dan ketika kita berdua hamper dibunuh oleh sekelompok preman waktu pulang sekolah, a-aku ingin membalas kebaikan naruto-kun untuk berada disampingnya dengan menjadi kuat bersamanya dengan sasuke-kun juga" ujar hinata dengan senyum, sasuke yang melihat senyum itu hanya tersenyum datar.

"hinata, apa kau menyukai naruto" Tanya sasuke tanpa dosa. "EHHH,…a-aku, h-hanya kagum saja dengan dia, a-aku tak menyukainya"jawab hinata merona, karena ditanya pertanyaan langung intinya.

"jadi, tembakanku benar ya, kau menyukai naruto" ujar sasuke dengan senyum jahil. "SASUKE-KUN" jawab hinata mengembungkan mukanya karena kesal dijahili sasuke.

"hahaha…aku tak menyangka, lucu juga mengerjaimu hinata, tapi… jika kau menyukai naruto, kau harus berusaha lebih keras jika ingin mendapatkan cinta dia hinata, aku merasa dia punya masa lalu yang buruk dan untuk itu kau harus bisa mengubah sikapnya yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang" ujar sasuke.

"kenapa, sasuke-kun berbicara seperti itu" Tanya hinata. "entahlah, aku merasa janggal dengan sikap naruto untuk saat ini dan itulah yang aku rasakan" ujar sasuke.

NARUTO POV.

Dua orang sedang bertarung dengan cepat dan luas biasa membuat tanah hancur berantakan, buaaagh..buaggh.. taaak…. Taaak. huh…huh, seorang pria rambut kuning sudah kelelahan sedangkan wanita paruh baya bermata rubi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"ada apa naruto-kun, ini baru 3 jam kita bertarung kau sudah kelelahan seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa melawan akatsuki jika kau sendiri sudah kele (DIAAM, A-AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN AKATSUKI DAN AKAN MENYELAMATAKAN TOUSAN DAN KAASAN, HYYAAAAA…) teriak naruto berlari mencoba memukul kurenai.

Kurenai yang mengetahui pola serangan naruto lalu menghilang (na-nani, dia menghilang)gumam naruto.

"aku dibelakangmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai bruukkk, sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dileher naruto ,tapi naruto yang ketika itupun tidak tinggal diam dia menggunakan ken, tapi belum sempurna sehingga membuat naruto jatuh ketanah.

" dia mulai bisa menggunakan ken, walaupun belum sempurna 100%" batin kurenai.

Naruto yang terjatuh pun kembali berdiri kembali.

"apa kau mulai menyerah" ujar kurenai. "hm,..jangan bercanda, aku tak akan menyerah, aku tak akan menyerah dengan semua ini" gumam naruto.

"a-apa ini mata dia, mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan" batin kurenai yang tersentak karena melihat mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi merah dan dingin.

"aku akan melumpuhkan nya" batin kurenai mencoba memukul dengan hatsu 100% ke naruto, naruto yang tau arah serangan kurenai memasang KEN 100% untuk menghindari luka fatal …

"dia berhasil" batin kurenai.

naruto yang terkena serangan kurenai dengan segera menangkap tangan kanan kurenai dan mulai menguncinya kebelakang punggung kurenai sedangkan naruto sudah berada dibelakang kurenai sehingga kurenai tak bisa menggunakan tangan kananya, naruto segera mengumpulkan nennya ditangan kirinya hingga 100%

"dia, masih belum sadar kalau seperti ini" batin kurenai yang sudah tak bisa menyerang dengan tangan kanannya karena dikunci.

"NARUTO-KUUUN, HENTIIIKAN" teriak hinata dari kejauhan yang melihat kurenai sudah dalam keadaan tak bisa melawan karena tangannya dikunci.

Naruto yang sadar segera menghentikan serangan tersebut dan melepaskan kurenai.

Huh…huh…huh… kurenai mulai kelelahan hinata dan sasuke menghampiri kurenai, sedangkan naruto hanya diam tanpa berbicara.

"sensei, tak apa-apa" Tanya dua insan kepada kurenai. "a-aku tidak apa-apa" ujar kurenai mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sambil melihat naruto.

"a-aku minta maaf, atas perbuatanku tadi sensei, aku izin pergi dulu" ujar naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga dibalik pintu.

"naruto-kun" gumam hinata sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya berubah sikap dingin. "hinata cepat kau kejar naruto, biar aku yang urus kurenai sensei" ujar sasuke. "ta-tapi..ku (cepat kau kejar dia,hinata)potong sasuke, hinata pun segera menyusul naruto.

"naruto, kau benar-benar menakutkan" batin kurenai.

DISEBUAH TAMAN.

"Kemana dia pergi" batin hinata melihat kesemua arah sampai akhirnya melihat sosok berambut kuning sedang duduk diayunan, hinata dengan segera menghampiri naruto.

"na-naruto-kun, kau ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali. ku-kurenai sensei dan sasuke-kun sudah menunggumu dirumah jadi ki- (kenapa kau selalu ikut campur masalahku, memangnya apa yang kau tau tentangku, aku mu-..)potong naruto

PLAAAK…secara tiba-tiba muka naruto pun ditampar.

(kenapa kau menamparku ap-..hah) ucap naruto berhenti karena melihat hinata menangis.

"hiks…hiks…hiks.. a-aku memang tak ku-kuat seperti naruto-kun da-dan a-aku tak tau hiks…hiks… p-penderitaanmu di-dimasa lalu, tapi aku ingin bi-bisa hiks…hiks… berjalan bersama disampingmu, ka-karena aku mencintaimu" ujar hinata menangis dan mulai seperti bergumam diakhir kata.

Bruuk,…suatu pelukan hangat membuat hinata sedikit tenang.

"gomen, telah mengkhawatirkanku" gumam naruto sambil memeluk hinata. "hn" jawab hinata dengan anggukkan.

Dilain tempat.

"hmm… mungkin aku bisa menggunakan wanita itu untuk umpan." Ujar zetsu hitam yang bersembunyi dan memata-matai naruto lalu pergi kembali kemarkas.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap naruto. "hai" jawab hinata. Dan kembali kerumah kurenai.

SKIP TIME.

Tok…tok… suara pintu diketok oleh hinata.

"sensei kami kembali, aku sudah membawa naruto-kun kembali" ujar hinata memasuki rumah berjalan bersama naruto menuju ruangan latihan.

"e-etooo, sensei sumimasen atas perbuatanku tadi, a-aku siap m-me (taka pa-apa aku lah yang salah naruto-kun, karena memaksamu untuk menjadi kuat tanpa mengerti penderitaanmu,mau kah kau memaafkan aku) ujar kurenai memotong.

"t-tentu saja sensei" jawab naruto. "huh, syukurlah naruto-kun" batin hinata sambil menarik nafas.

"sensei, aku mau izin pulang dulu" ujar sasuke tiba-tiba. "a-aku juga izin pulang dahulu sensei, karena otou-san dan neji nisan sudah pulang dari dinas diluar kota,mereka memberi kabar tadi pagi katanya akan pulang malam ini, jadi aku permisi izin juga" ujar hinata.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab kurenai.

SKIP TIME.

"hati-hati kalian" ujar kurenai melambaikan tangan. "hai" jawab hinata dan sasuke membalas lambaian tangan kurenai.

Kurenai mulai menutup pintu dan menghampiri naruto.

"naruto-kun, maaf atas perbuatanku tadi,ku harap kau tidak akan marah padaku" ujar kurenai. "aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku juga sensei" jawab naruto.

"hmm… oya aku dapat kabar dari tsunade-sama, katanya dia akan datang kerumah ku untuk membahas sesuatu dank au akan bertemu dengan seorang teman baru sepertinya" ujar kurenai. "be-benarkah itu kurenai sensei, tsunade-san akan datang kemari, e-etoo… siapa yang dimaksud sensei dengan teman baru" ujar naruto bingung.

"kau lihat saja besok dan kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya, sekarang tidurlah besok kau sekolahkan jadi istirahatlah sekarang" ujar kurenai. "hai sensei" ujar naruto memasuki kamarnya.

"aku juga ingin segera tidur karena semua ini" keluh kurenai berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

DIRUANGAN RAHASIA YANG GELAP.

"semua, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang dikota dan mulai menangkap UZUMAKI NARUTO" ujar seorang berambut orange.

"HAI"ujar para anggota akatsuki.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA DISEKOLAH…

"e-etooo, jadi seperti ini sensei"gumam naruto pasrah melihat seorang wanita berambut pink.

#FLASH_BACK

"perkenalkan nama saya haruno sakura, saya pindahan dari sekolah SUNAGAKURE HIGH SCHOOL, mohon bimbingannya" ujar sakura.

Semua mata lelaki memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum melihat kecantikan sakura dan berbisik-bisik sedangkan yang perempuan hanya iri melihat sakura karena kalah akan kecantikkan sakura.

"kalian bisa berteman baik dengan sakura-chan, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada sakura, anak-anak" ujar kurenai sebagai wali kelas.

"kamu tinggal dimana,sakura san"tanya siswa a. "boleh minta nomor handphonemu sakura-san" Tanya siswa b, "tipe pria idaman seperti apa yang kau inginkan sakura-san" Tanya kiba. dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

"CUKUP HENTIKAN PERTANYAAN ANEH-ANEH KALIAN" ujar kurenai muncul siku-siku dijidatnya menahan kesal. "aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menanggani kelas yang aneh seperti ini"batin kurenai pasrah.

"a-anooo…sensei, boleh aku jawab pertanyaan teman-temanku dulu" Tanya sakura. "t-tentu saja" jawab kurenai.

"e-etooo… nanti kalian bisa mendapatkan nomor hand phone ku, aku tak bisa memberitahu t-tipe pria idamanku, la-lalu a-aku tinggal bersama dengan e-etoo, kurenai sensei dan na-naruto-kun" ujar sakura malu.

Beberapa detik kemudian atas pernyataan sakura.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH….." ujar para siswa semua.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini, maaf jika telat karena baru pulang dari jalan-jalan …

Mohon reviewnya aja ya. :D


	6. Chapter 6

"e-etooo… nanti kalian bisa mendapatkan nomor hand phone ku, aku tak bisa memberitahu t-tipe pria idamanku, la-lalu a-aku tinggal bersama dengan e-etoo, kurenai sensei dan na-naruto-kun" ujar sakura malu.

Beberapa detik kemudian atas pernyataan sakura.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH….." ujar para siswa semua.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter : 6.

Semua mata siswa-siswi tertuju pada pria bersurai kuning ya dialah uzumaki naruto termasuk hinata dan sasuke. Sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kaku yang sedikit dipaksa kan.

SKIP TIME.

Teng….teng….teng…teng…teng… bunyi dari bel istirahat yang dibunyikan oleh pertugas istirahat sebagai tanda telah berakhirnya pelajaran untuk istirahat. Ketika naruto akan pergi dari kelas dia ditahan oleh tenten, kiba, ino, dan beberapa teman –teman dikelasnya sedangkan sasuke hanya menonton lalu hinata sedikit penasaran dengan wanita berambut pink itu karena baru melihatnya.

"naruto tunggu sebentar, siapa perempuan bernama sakura itu.?" Tanya ino berbisik.

"kau, curang naruto punya banyak fans wanita tapi tak bilang-bilang padaku" ujar kiba sedikit kesal.

"kau sudah jalan berapa lama hubunganmu dengan orang bernama sakura itu ?"Tanya tenten.

"naruto, kau sangat beruntung sekali punya banyak fans seperti itu" ujar siswa a. "betul aku jadi iri denganmu, tapi aku tak akan menyerah karena darah semangat muda ini tak akan kalah darimu" ujar lee bersemangat.

"naruto-kun siapa wanita itu, apakah itu pacarmu atau keluargamu atau saudaramu, ayo jawab.?" Ujar siswi c penasaran.

"ehmmm… bagaimana ya menceritakannya ya, aku tak mengenal siapa dia, tapi yang pasti dia bukan siapa-siapa diriku entah dia pacar atau keluarga atau semacamnya, aku permisi" ujar naruto datar meninggalkan kelas dengan santainya.

"gomenasai, apakah memang aku sejahat itu, sampai kau berkata seperti itu dan apakah kau masih membenciku naruto-kun" batin sakura merasa bersalah dimasa lalu melihat naruto pergi dari kelas.

"naruto-kun" batin hinata melihat naruto lalu mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum datar kecil lalu mengikuti hinata dari belakang.

Tok..tok..tok suara ketukan pintu.

"masuk" ujar wanita bermata rubi cantik dari dalam ruang guru.

ckreeeiiit… muncullah pria berambut kuning menemui kurenai.

"oh naruto-kun,ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari.?" Tanya kurenai.

"sensei aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa orang itu adalah sakura lalu kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama sensei juga, aku tak menyukai wanita yang bersifat seperti itu.?" Ujar naruto.

"huh…naruto-kun, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menjaga sakura sama halnya seperti kau juga, jadi dia kuizinkan tinggal dirumahku juga bersama denganmu juga, lalu jika aku bilang orang yang kau tanyakan siapa namanya secara langsung, aku tau kau pasti akan menolaknya secara mentah-mentah untuk berteman, maka dari itu aku tak memberitahumu dan aku dapat informasi dari tusnade-sama bahwa orang tua sakura ingin sakura menikah denganmu naruto-kun" ujar kurenai.

"ti-tidak mungkin, naruto-kun akan dijodohkan oleh sa-sakura-san" batin hinata terkejut mendengar pembicaraan ini dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"hinata, ada apa dengan kau" gumam sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan sahabatnya melihat dari lorong lainyna.

Sakura yang berjalan-jalan dilorong sekolah sehabis dari wc melihat hinata yang menangis didepan ruang guru lalu menghampirinya.

"a-ano kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura mencoba menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"ehmm…aku t-tak apa-apa dan ter-…hah" jawab hinata kaget karena yang dilihatnya adalah haruno sakura lalu pergi tapi hinata yang tak fokus ketika berlari pun dia tersandung.

"akkhrggh,..i-ittai" gumam hinata yang tersandung dilantai lorong sekolah.

"kau kenapa berlari dariku.?" Tanya sakura. "Ada suara gaduh apa ini kalian" Tanya kurenai yang membuka pintu dan terlihat sakura dan hinata.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa sensei, aku p-permis dulu, maaf menggangu kalian." Ujar hinata meninggalkan mereka.

"ada apa dengan dia?" gumam sakura.

Naruto yang melihat hinata pergi pun akhirnya mencoba mengikuti arah hinata pergi.

"na-naruto-kun kita belum selesai bicaranya" ucap kurenai.

"sensei boleh aku bicara dengan anda sebentar?" Tanya sasuke yang muncul dari belakang kurenai dan sakura.

"siapa orang ini, dia sedikit keren dan tampan"batin sakura kagum.

"sakura, bisa kau tunggu diluar, aku ingin bicara dengan sasuke-kun"ujar kurenai.

"hai, sensei" jawab sakura. "sasuke-kun, ayo masuk" ujar kurenai mengajak sasuke masuk, sedangkan sasuke hanya mengikuti saja.

SKIP TIME.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang menangis diatas bangunan sekolah sendirian dengan segelintir angin yang menemaninya.

"ke-kenapa, ha-harus sakura, padahal aku mencintainya dengan tulus, ta-tapi kenapa kami-sama seperti mempermainkan hidupku, apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk mencintai naruto-kun dan otou-san juga sama saja, aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain, yang aku cinta hanya naruto-kun seorang" gumam hinata sambil menangis memegang lututnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata?" Tanya seorang berambut kuning.

Hinata yang mendengar suara yang memanggil dia lalu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

"huh..na-naruto-kun kenapa k-kau (aku melihatmu menangis ketika didepan ruang guru tadi, jadi aku mencoba mengejarmu saja, kenapa kau menangis .?) potong naruto menanyakan keadaan hinata.

"aku tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, mataku hanya kelilipan saja" jawab hinata menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kaku.

"aku tidak suka dengan orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika kau seperti itu kau bukan seperti hinata yang biasanya murah senyum, jadi apa kau mau ceritakan masalahmu itu" ujar naruto datar memegang bahu hinata.

Bruuk… sebuah pelukan telah terjadi.

"a-aku, na-naruto-kun hiks.., a-aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang lain…hiks, aku menyukai orang lain, aku ingin dia yang menjadi pendampingku dan membuatku bahagia…hiks… huaaa, aku takut naruto-kun" ujar hinata yang menangis dan memeluk naruto tak kuasa membendung air mata.

"oh, begitu tenanglah bisa kau ceritakan tentang masalahmu ini padaku hinata" ujar naruto sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut seperti anak kecil.

"ja-jadi" ujar hinata.

#FLASH_BACK_ON

Diruang makan.

"hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa apakah kau terluka, ketika sasori mencoba menculikmu?" Tanya hiashi. "a-aku, aku tidak apa-apa otou-san, tapi sasuke-kun terkena tembakan peluru dari sasori senpai, aku yang berada disana sangat ketakutan karena melihat sasuke-kun sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah, tapi kami-sama sepertinya masih melindungi kami. Karena kami ditolong seorang pria misterius dia sangat kuat dan hebat, serta dia menolong sasuke-kun yang hampir tewas karena peluru pistol sasori-senpai dan menghentikan ancaman sasori-senpai serta menolongku, sekarang dia satu sekolah denganku." ujar hinata.

"boleh aku tau nama orang itu hinata" Tanya neji. "e-etoo… dia bernama naruto-kun,.. maksudku uzumaki naruto. Nisan" jawab hinata malu.

"begitu, aku ingin memberitahumu hinata aku akan pergi rapat sidang lagi di amerika besok pagi, jadi mungkin aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi karena rapat dadakan ini" ujar hiashi. "ce-cepat sekali otou-san dan neji nisan pergi lagi padahal baru sampai dirumah" gumam hinata.

"aku minta maaf hinata, tapi ini rapat penting dan sebagai direktur utama aku tak bisa meninggalkan tugas ini, lalu aku ingin memberitahumu, aku sudah membatalkan persetujuan kerja sama dengan keluarga akasuna karena kasus ini yang menimpamu jadi aku telah putuskan untuk berkerja sama dengan perusahaan uchiha serta sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menikah dengan sasuke-kun teman akrabmu itu, apakah kau mau menikah dengannya hinata" ujar hiashi. "hah" gumam hinata tak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dari hiashi.

#FLASH_BACK_OFF

"a-aku ingin bersama naruto-kun, pacaran dan menikah sungguhan dengan naruto-kun, aku ingin tumbuh dewasa dengan naruto-kun, ta-tapi apakah kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, a-aku takut" ujar hinata menangis didada bidang naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar penyataan itu hanya tersenyum datar senang atas penyataan hinata.

"begitukah, kau harus tegar dan kuat hinata, pasti akan ada caranya" ujar naruto sambil membelai rabut halus hinata sedangkan hinata hanya mengganguk dan mulai menangis keras beberapa menit kemdian hinata mulai tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

SASUKE POV.

"begitu ya. Pantas saja hinata seperti bersikap aneh tak seperti biasanya" gumam sasuke.

" seperti itulah sasuke-kun, kuharap kau bisa memberitahu ini ke hinata secara pelan-pelan, kurasa dia salah paham makanya dia pergi saja tadi tanpa mendengar penjelasan ku dahulu." mohon kurenai.

"baiklah, arigatou sensei, aku permisi pergi" ucap sasuke. "hai" jawab kurenai. sasuke meninggalkan ruang guru dan mencoba berjalan mencari hinata akan tetapi.

"anoo… sasuke-san, kau mau kemana?" panggil sakura. "Hn, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti?" jawab sasuke dingin.

"a-aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, a-aku ingin tau apa kau kenal dengan wanita yang berambut biru tadi tersandung dilorong sekolah, kenapa dia sangat menghindariku, apa aku sudah menggangunya, tolong jawab aku.?" Ujar sakura.

"kalau kau merasa bersalah carilah orang itu sendiri, aku ada urusan yang harus kulakukan" ucap sasuke meninggalkan sakura.

"d-dia dingin sekali, dasar menyebalkan ya sudah aku cari sendiri saja" gumam sakura kesal akan kata-kata sasuke yang dingin.

NARUTO POV.

Dua insan berbeda gender sedang dalam keadaan tenang menikmati angin yang yang berhembus dilantai atas bangunan sekolah. Seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dipangkuan paha seorang pria berambut kuning.

"ternyata disini kau hinata, aku khawatir sekali ketika dia pergi sambil menangis seperti itu ternyata disini" ujar pria berambut raven.

"sasuke, bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu, hinata sedang tidur aku tak mau dia terbangun" bisik naruto pelan.

"begitukah, dia bisa manja juga rupanya" ujar sasuke menghampiri naruto duduk disampingnya.

"begitulah" jawab naruto. "naruto, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya sasuke.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku" jawab naruto.

"aku mau tanya langsung intinya saja, apa kau mencintai hinata naruto. ?" Tanya sasuke. A-APA MAKSUDMU I-ITU (pelan-pelan baka, nanti hinata bangun, dasar dobe) potong sasuke menutup mulut naruto.

"Ehmm…otou-san" gumam hinata yang hampir bangun karena ulah dua berisik laki-laki diatas bangunan sekolah.

"huh, kau baka naruto, hampir saja hinata bangun"bisik sasuke. " gomen, habisnya kau juga langsung biacara seperti itu" elak naruto tak mau disalahkan juga. "jadi, bagaimana.?" Tanya sasuke lagi kembali ke topic pembicaraan.

"entahlah, sasuke aku merasa hinata tak pantas untuk diriku, lagi pula kurenai sensei mendapat kabar dari tsunade-san bahwa orang tua sakura ingin agar sakura menikah denganku sesudah sekolahku di sma ini selesai, sedangkan aku sendiri aku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku ini, apakah aku akan menerima lamaran itu atau tidak, tapi ketika bersama hinata aku sedikit lebih tenang saja"ujar naruto memandang langit di tambah alunan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk.

"begitu ya, jujur saja aku tidak ada rasa apapun dengan hinata naruto, walaupun kami sering bersama seperti kata orang kami berpacaran, tapi dia hanya ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri tidak lebih, lagipula tou-san ku berkata kemaren sore ketika dia pulang dari dinas diluar kota, aku akan dijodohkan dengan hinata sebagai bentuk kerja sama perusahaan tapi aku menolak lamaran tou-san, aku tak mau karena dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, jadi kuharap kau pertimbangkan ini naruto, aku berharap kau bisa bersama hinata agar kau bisa menjaga dia selalu karena tak setiap saat aku bersama dengan dia,lagipula neji-san kakak dari hinata sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan hinata makanya aku yang selalu menjaganya, jadi coba kau pertimbangkan kembali naruto, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu" ujar sasuke menyakinkan naruto.

"begitukah, arigatou sasuke. aku tidak bisa memberi jawabannya sekarang mungkin, jika sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahumu sasuke" ujar naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar sasuke berdiri.

Teng….teng…teng…teng… bunyi bel sekolah istirahat pun selesai.

"ayo kita masuk, nanti kita bisa dimarahi iruka-sensei" ujar sasuke mengajak naruto.

"baiklah, sebentar aku bangunan hinata dulu" jawab naruto sambil plak…plak….plak… menampar pipi chubi hinata yang halus untuk membangunkan hinata.

"oiii, hinata ayo bangun, bel istirahat sudah selesai"ujar naruto.

"Ehmm….hoaaamm, a-apa yang terjadi dan k-kenapa aku tidur di pangkuan naruto-kun"gumam hinata yang masih belum berkumpul semua arwahnya.

#dihajar_pake _JYUUKEN author. XD (kembali kecerita)

"kau tadi menangis dan tertidur didadaku ini, kau tau hinata lihat sampai bajuku ini basah" ujar naruto.

"a-apa, jadi aku tadi..etoo kenapa ada sasuke-kun juga disini" Tanya hinata malu dan mencoba mengalihkan perkataan naruto.

"itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A, benarkan naruto" ujar sasuke mencoba menggoda hinata.

"be-benar …" jawab naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"kesal hinata mengembungkan mulutnya karena tak diberitahu oleh mereka berdua.

Hahaha… mereka berdua pun tertawa, karena melihat tingkah hinata yang seperti anak kecil.

SKIP TIME.

"jadi kalian harus menggabungkan dua kalimat ini, kemudian, bla…bla…bla" ujar iruka-sensei menerangkan pelajaran.

Sedangkan naruto hanya memandang kaca disamping dia, merasa sedikit khawatir.

"ada apa dengan langitnya kenapa sedikit aneh dan semua burung-burung dengan paniknya terbang meninggalkan kota"batin naruto yang aneh melihat pemandangan dikota dari bangunan sekolah.

TIBA-TIBA

DUAAAR….DUAAAARRR…..DUAAARRRR….DUAAAR…DUAAAAR….DUUUAAARRR… semua kota terjadi ledakan yang besar sehingga menghentikan aktifitas pelajar.

"apa itu, kenapa kota terjadi ledakan besar, lalu ada yang mendekat kearah sini" Tanya semua siswa sedangkan naruto mencoba melihat objek yang mendekat itu.

"GYO"batin naruto. "i-itu" gumam naruto tak mempercayai itu.

Naruto yang melihat sesuatu mendekat seperti roket peledak mengarah kesekolah, lalu berteriak.

"MINNA…KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS INI?" ujar naruto semua siswa-siswi hanya bingung memandang naruto.

dan secara tiba-tiba ruang belakang halaman sekolah pun hancur. KYAAAA….LARI SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN MASING-MASING UJAR IRUKA…KAASAN, TOUSAN… TOLONG AKU….KAMI-SAMA….LINDUNGI KAMI. Kelas pun mulai berhamburan karena ledakan yang besar didekat sekolah.

"terlambat" ujar naruto akhirnya memutuskan keluar kelas.

"naruto-kun, naruto" panggil hinata dan sasuke yang mengikuti naruto.

Diatas gedung bangunan Tokyo.

"DUNIA HARUS MERASAKAN RASA SAKIT DAN PENDERITAAN DARI KAMI SEMUA, SAATNYA MULAI BERSENANG-SENANG" ujar yahiko.

SKIP TIME.

Diluar ruangan halaman sekolah yang sudah berkobar api yang besar seperti perang dunia.

"apa yang terjadi naruto-kun" ujar hinata. "hinata, aku ingin kau mengevakuasi semua orang yang ada dikelas dan sasuke kau bisa ikut denganku" ujar naruto.

"baiklah" jawab sasuke. "ta-tapi, naruto-kun aku ingin ikut bertarung dengan- (INI PERINTAH HINATA, APA KAU MAU MENGORBANKAN NYAWA SEMUA ORANG HANYA KARENA KEEGOISANMU SENDIRI, AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI KALIAN SEMUA, JADI PERGILAH) potong naruto mencoba untuk menangani ini.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi kalian harus tetap hidup naruto-kun, sasuke-kun" gumam hinata. " pasti" jawab sasuke sedangkan naruto hanya mengangkat jempolnya tanda akan menempati janjinya ke hinata, lalu hinata pun berlari kedalam kelas kembali dan mulai mengevakuasi semua orang.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"oiii, keluarlah aku tau kau sembunyi dibalik pohon itu" ujar naruto. "sasuke bersiaplah, ini bukan duel tapi pertarungan sampai mati, jadi berhati-hatilah" ujar naruto memasang kuda-kuda. "aku tau itu naruto" ujar sasuke memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Muncullah seorang pria berambut merah dan kuning panjang dari balik api yang sangat besar dan berjalan kearah naruto dan sasuke.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke" ujar pria berambut merah.

"kita bertemu kembali bocah, hnnn"ujar berambut kuning panjang.

"kalian berdua" Tanya naruto dan sasuke tak mempercayai apa dengan yang dilihat ini.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga, bagaimana minna bagus gak atau kurang greget maklum lagi sibuk …

Mohon reviewnya minna. :D

Sankyuu.


	7. Chapter 7

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke" ujar pria berambut merah.

"kita bertemu kembali bocah, hnnn"ujar berambut kuning panjang.

"kalian berdua" Tanya naruto dan sasuke tak mempercayai apa dengan yang dilihat ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 7 : pilihan yang sulit.

Dua pemuda yang melihat orang didepannya, tak mepercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"b-bagaimana kau bisa lepas sasori, padahal kau sudah ditangkap polisi dengan- (aku bisa keluar dari penjara karena aku bergabung dengan akatsuki"memotong pembicaraan sasuke.

"sasuke, kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya naruto. "ya, aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah seniorku di KHS ini" jawab sasuke. "begitu rupanya" gumam naruto.

"apa yang kau inginkan sampai datang kesini,sasori" Tanya sasuke.

"aku ingin kau uzumaki naruto ikut dengan kami, hn"ujar deidara. "untuk apa aku ikut denganmu" Tanya naruto.

"kau memiliki nen dengan energi kehidupan yang banyak dan kuat uzumaki naruto, kami menangkap semua pengguna nen terkuat dan mengambil energi kehidupannya untuk digunakan oleh yahiko-sama" ujar sasori.

"kalau aku tak mau ikut"jawab naruto dingin. "dengan terpaksa kami akan membawamu entah hidup atau mati"ujar deidara memunculkan nen makhluk putih seperti naga yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

"gugenka dan sousha kah"gumam naruto melihat deidara dan sasori dengan gyo, sedangkan sasuke hanya memandang naruto.

Naruto pun mulai berbicara.

"sasuke, dengarkan aku, kau diajarkan kurenai sensei tentang ten dan ren bukan"gumam naruto menanyakan sasuke tiba-tiba.

"ya aku diajarkan itu, memang kenapa.?"jawab sasuke. "begitu, baiklah maaf jika aku merepotkanmu tapi,biasakah kau tanggani sasori untukku biar aku yang melawan orang berambut kuning itu, aku akan memberi tahu sedikit cara memperkuat ten dan ren mu itu sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik, ketika kau gunakan hatsu kau bisa mengubah nen mu menjadi sesuatu entah itu api atau petir atau semacamnya, caranya kemampuan nen-mu harus fokuskan pada satu titik (hatsu) dan upayakan ketika pada satu titik itu kau ubah dengan segera aura mu menjadi senjata pada saat masih berupa ren yang kuat, keunggulan dari henka adalah penggunanya bisa mengubah aura dari pertahanan menjadi senjatanya, kau pahamkan sasuke caranya"ujar naruto panjang lebar.

"b-baiklah akan kucoba"jawab sasuke sedikit ragu.

Naruto dan sasuke pun memasang kuda-kuda dan AYO MAJU….HIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT….TERIAK naruto dan sasuke berlari cepat menyerang deidara dan sasori bersama, mereka berdua pun memisahkan diri untuk melawan sasuke dan naruto masing-masing.

DIDALAM KELAS.

"minna, kalian tunggu disini, aku ingin menemui kurenai –sensei"ujar hinata.

"k-kau ingin ke mana h-hinata-chan, sekarang s-situasinya sedang kacau disini"Tanya ino ketakutan yang berada diruangan kelas lain yang tak terkena ledakan.

"gomen, aku harus menemui kurenai-sensei, jadi aku tinggal" jawab hinata pergi meninggalkan ino dan yang lainnya.

"HINATA" teriak kiba dan tenten.

SKIP TIME.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo berlari didalam ruangan dengan perasaan was-was mencari kurenai.

"dimana kurenai-sensei, a-aku harap dia bisa m-menolong naruto-kun dan sasuke-kun, a-aku tak,…ittaii."gumam hinata yang berlari karena khawatir dan akhirnya terjatuh.

sebuah tangan mengulurkan kearah hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa"ujar seorang. "a-arigatou karena telah-…hah,..k-kau (ya, aku yang tadi berada diruangan guru ketika akan menemui kurenai-sensei, kenapa kau menghindariku) Tanya sakura yang menolong sakura sambil bertanya masih dalam posisi mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-aku…h-hanya terkejut saja, jadi (bohong, aku tau kau menjauhiku kan, hinata-san karena diruang guru tadi soal naruto-kun)gumam sakura mulai kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan penuturan sakura dan hinata masih terduduk terdiam karena merasa bersalah juga karena telah menghindari sakura.

"sumimasen, a-aku (kau pengguna nen juga bukan)potong sakura lagi yang masih kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut kembali dengan penuturan sakura.

"b-bagaimana kau tau tentang nen?"Tanya hinata."aku juga pengguna nen sama sepertimu, sejak aku melihat naruto-kun, sasuke-san dan kau , aku merasa aneh dengan kalian bertiga begitu juga dengan kurenai sensei. aku tau kau m-membenciku soal pertunanganku itu dengan naruto-kun kan. A-aku memang dijodohkan oleh dia karena orang tuaku memaksaku sebagai bentuk k-kerja sama antara tsunade-san dengan chiyo baa, lalu aku berpikir juga sebagai penebus kesalahan ku karena t-tak memahami naruto-kun dimasa lalu"ujar sakura mulai menangis melampiaskan amarahnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya karena bersalah telah mencintai naruto… tapi… (sebuah ucapan terdengar lagi dari mulut sakura).

"t-tapi, aku tau bahwa kau j-juga mencintainya bukan, hinata-san. A-aku tau bahwa aku ini bukan wanita yang baik untuk d-dia karena a-aku merasa bahwa hatiku s-sudah terisi o-oleh cinta yang lain sejak a-aku datang kesini, jadi m-mulai sekarang aku ingin belajar m-melupakan naruto-kun dan m-mencintai orang lain"ujar sakura diakhir seperti bisikkan membayangkan sasuke.

"a-aku yang salah haruno-san seharusnya, aku tak mendekati naruto-kun jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya"lirih hinata mencoba berdiri.

"a-aku aka -…(aku percaya kalau hinata-san pasti bisa, aku merasa ketika kau dekat dengan dia, kau bisa menenangkan hatinya. ketika dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan masa lalunya, jadi ini permohonanku bisakah kau menjaga dia untukku hinata-san)potong sakura sambil ojigi memohon mengabulkan permintaannya ke hinata.

"e-etoo, b-baiklah jika seperti itu mau mu h-haruno-san"jawab hinata gugup. "doumo hinata-san, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya dan jangan panggil aku haruno-san panggil saja sakura"ujar sakura mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda pertemanan. "hai' , sakura-san"jawab hinata meraih tangan sakura untuk berjabat tangan.

"ayo kita cari kurenai sensei lalu menolong sasuke-san dan naruto-kun. hinata-san"ujar sakura. "hai, sakura-san"jawab hinata.

SKIP TIME.

SASUKE POV.

Huh…huh…huh… dua orang pemuda berambut raven dan berambut merah darah sedang kelelahan karena sama-sama sebanding staminanya yang belum cukup terampil dalam penggunaan nen.

"ada apa sasuke, apa kau mulai menyerah hn...huh..huh…huh"ucap sasori yng tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan.

"hn, kau jangan sombong dulu sasori kau pun sama halnya seperti aku,huh…huh… huh"jawab sasuke yang mulai kelelahan juga.

HIIIIAAAAATTT….. teriak dua pemuda ini kembali bertarung,tak…pukulan sasuke ditahan oleh sasori dengan cepat, tapi dengan cepat pula sasuke menendang sasori, buuuaghhh.. sasori pun terlempar beberapa meter akibat serangan sasuke.

"aku akan menghabisi mu disini agar bisa membantu- ujar sasuke secara tiba-tiba…(a-apa yang terjadi kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakan) gumam sasuke yang mencoba mendekati sasori tapi tak bisa bergerak apakah ini racun.

"hahaha, kau bodoh sasuke tak menyadari ini, aku sudah memasang benang nen ke seluruh tubuhmu tanpa kau ketahui, aku masih lebih baik daripada kau, kau akan menjadi puppet ku dan membunuh bocah itu"ujar sasori tersenyum licik.

"kau" geram sasuke.

NARUTO POV.

Duaar…duaaar….duaaar… sebuah ledakan telah terjadi dekat halaman sekolah KHS yang terbakar menjadi seperti lautan api.

"kusoo, dia bersembunyi dan menyerangku dari jauh dengan klonning tanah liatnya dan dari monster nen yang dia panggil itu juga, sangat sulit untuk menyerang jika dia petarung jarak jauh, kalau seperti ini terus… aku bisa mati"gumam naruto kesal.

Naruto masih menghindari ledakan-ledakan yang dibuat oleh deidara.

"aku harus mencari posisi dia, GYO" batin naruto mencari letak posisi deidara.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tertangkap dengan mata naruto, deidara bersembunyi dekat hutan belakang sekolah.

"ketemu kau" gumam naruto lalu berlari menuju tempat deidara sembunyi. "cih, dia tau aku bersembunyi disini, tapi kau akan mati disini bocah" ujar deidara tersenyum licik yang memasang peledak dibawah ranjau tanah tanpa sepengatuhan naruto.

Kreek… sebuah tanah yang diinjak pun menyusut kebawah dan ledakan pun terjadi,duuuaaar….duuuaaar…duuuuuaaar….

"gawat tak bisa dihindari"gumam naruto tak percaya bahwa deidara memasang peledak dibawah tanah yang banyak. "aku menang"batin deidara tersenyum licik.

DUUUUAAAARRRRR….. ledakan besar pun terjadi didekat daerah yang naruto lewati dengan hebatnya membuat seisi kota merasakan getaran ledakan bom deidara asap pun mulai berhamburan dan sampai menghilang asapnya.

"ayo kita lihat…huh..dia t-tak ada padahal tadi dia tak bisa menghindari leda-…dia dibelakang"gumam deidara tak percaya bahwa naruto masih hidup sambil berlari menuju deidara.

HIIIAAAATTTT….RASAKAN INI RYU-KEN….BUAAAGHHH… pukulan pun mengenai deidara dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dan akhirnya menanbrak pohon besar dengan sedikit asap debu dan pohon tumbang.

"huh…huh…huh, apa aku berhasil" gumam naruto.

Naruto melihat deidara yang terduduk terluka karena serangannya.

"K-kau hebat bocah, a-aku tak menyangka j-jika kau bisa melakukan hal yang g-gila juga, t-tapi kau j-jangan senang d-dulu , h-hn" ucap deidara dan tersenyum licik melihat naruto kakinya terbakar akibat ranjau tanah deidara.

"huh..huh…huh..a-aku akan m-membunuhmu di-..buaggghh… pukulan pun berhasil mendarat diperut naruto dan membuatnya terlempar oleh seseorang yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari samping.

Naruto yang mencoba melihat siapa yang menyerangnya terkejut karena sasuke lah yang menyerang naruto yang dikendalikan musuh.

"ittaaaaiii, huh..sa-sasuke kau"ujar naruto tak percaya karena sasuke sudah dikendalikan sasori.

"benar sekali, aku sudah mengendalikan sasuke dengan nen-ku dan menjadi puppet ku sekarang, sekarang ayo kita habisi dia …" ujar sasori, mengerakkan sasuke untuk menyerang kearah naruto dengan sebuah pedang yang dibawa didalam jubah sasori. "kerja bagus sasori-dana"gumam deidara tersenyum puas.

"ittaiii, kakiku…kusooo, sepertinya aku akan mati disini"gumam naruto pasrah dan sudah tak bisa bergerak karena kakinya sudah terkena luka bakar yang hebat akibat ledakan ranjau deidara -pun hanya menutup mata menerima ajal yang akan diterimanya dengan pasrah. "mati kau bocah"teriak sasori.

JLEEEEBBBB…sebuah pedang menembus tubuh seseorang yang sebelumnya akan diarahkan ke naruto.

"k-kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun"batin naruto lalu membuka mata. "hah…ke-kenapa kau me-melindungiku sensei" ujar naruto tak mempercayai siapa yang menolongnya.

"m-maaf ji-jika aku t-terlambat membantu mu naruto-kun..uhuk…uhuk, a-aku tak ingin kau mati seperti a-asuma-kun uhuk…uhuk..uhuk…k-kau harus tetap h-hidup n-naruto-kun"ujar kurenai terbatuk darah segar yang mengalir sangat banyak sampai menyentuh alas bumi dan akhirnya ambruk ketanah begitupun pedangnya.

"a-aku harap kami tak terlambat"batin sakura dan hinata berlari bersama menuju tempat pertarunganku narusasu.

"SENSEEEEIIII" teriak naruto karena tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata dan sakura pun sampai menuju lantai bawah untuk membantu naruto dan sasuke tapi naas… hinata dan sakura melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan karena senseinya dibunuh.

"ti-tidak mungkin,k-kurenai sensei tewas"gumam hinata yang langsung ambruk melihat pemandangan kurenai terluka karena tusukan sebuah pedang. "hinata, kau tidak apa-apa"Tanya sakura yang khawatir.

"sasori-dana cepat kau bunuh bocah itu atau lumpuhkan semua organ gerak bocah itu"ujar deidara. "b-baiklah kalau itu m-mau…buuuaaaghh… sasori pun terlempar oleh sebuah tongkat besar dan panjang.

"cih bantuan kah"ucap sasori yang berusaha bangun kembali.

"maaf jika aku terlambat, naruto, sasuke dan kure-…hah,…a-apa yang terjadi ini b-benar" ujar hiruzen tak mempercayai ini melihat kurenai yang ambruk dengan luka tusukan dijantungnya.

"K-KALIAN BERDUA,T-TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN" teriak naruto yang berlari menuju deidara dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah seperti darah yang kental.

"r-ren bocah itu benar-benar menakutkan seperti monster"gumam hiruzen yang tak mempercayai melihat naruto.

"naruto-kun"gumam hinata yang melihat naruto seperti monster yang sedang bringgas. "naruto-kun, ren mu benar-baner menakutkan"batin sakura yang melihat naruto ketakutan.

"ki-kita mundur sasori-dana,kita bisa terbunuh oleh bocah i-itu" ujar deidara yang mulai panic melihat naruto seperti monster yang mengamuk. "baiklah"jawab sasori.

Saat akan pergi naruto dengan cepat sudah berada didepan mereka.

"cepat sekal…(craaashhh… sebuah pukulan dengan cepat menembus jantung deidara)

"k-kau m-memang monster,b-bocah" ujar deidara dan mati seketika ditempat.

"DEIDARA, KUSOOO, MATI KAU BOCAH, HIIIAAAAT"ujar sasori mengerakkan sasuke untuk menyerang naruto tapi,,…. Buuuaaghhh pukulan naruto dengan cepat mengenai sasori dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dan menabrak pohon besar, naruto pun lalu berjalan menuju sasori.

Dengan cepat naruto memotong benang nen untuk menyelamatkan sasuke juga, lalu berjalan kearah sasori. Bruuuk…,sasuke pun jatuh ketanah dan pingsan.

"huh…huh…huh, d-dia lebih kuat,d-dari sebelumnya"gumam sasori yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena bebarapa tulangnya patah.

Naruto yang marah pun lalu mencekram leher sasori dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"kalian tak akan kumaafkan, siapa yang memerintahkan mu sampai datang kesini" ujar naruto dalam keadaan kebencian dan dingin.

"ha…ha…ha… untuk apa kau tau tentang itu kau hanya seorang pengganggu untuk kami akatsuki, kau akan mati di- (crassshhh…sebuah leher pun putus dengan cengkaraman yang kuat oleh pria surai kuning)

"aku tak perlu omong kosongmu"ujar naruto datar.

"SENSEI,…SENSEI… BANGUN AKU MOHON, JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI, A-AKU …" ujar hinata panik. "KURENAI BERTAHANLAH, KAMI SUDAH PANGGILKAN AMBULAN"ucap hiruzen.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum kecut dan penglihatan kurenai pun mulai kabur. Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu mendekati kurenai.

"na-naruto-kun"gumam hinata.

Naruto mencoba mengalirkan shu kedalam tubuh kurenai untuk menutupi luka tusukan pedang yang mengenai jantung kurenai dalam jumlah aura yang besar. Wuussssh…angin disekitar naruto pun mulai menari dengan kencangnya akibat nen naruto.

"nen nya benar-benar besar dan tenang"batin sakura dan hiruzen yang melihat naruto mengobati kurenai.

Bruuk…naruto yang selesai mengalirkan shu akhirnya pingsan.

"na-naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa" ucap hinata yang panik dan mengerak-gerakkan naruto. "tenanglah hinata-san, naruto-kun hanya sedang pingsan akibat kelelahan"ujar sakura menenangkan hinata. "be-benarkah itu sakura-san.?"Tanya hinata. "benar sekali hinata dia hanya kelelahan. Sekarang lebih baik kita bawa naruto,sasuke dan kurenai kerumah sakit dahulu saja"ujar hiruzen. "hai', hiruzen –sama"jawab hinata.

KOTA YANG SEBEUMNYA KACAU AKIBAT SEBUAH PENYERANGAN AKATSUKI PUN. AKHIRNYA SUNYI TAK ADA SUARA BAKU TEMBAK SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA,.

Disebuat taman yang sepi seluruh anggota akatsuki pun berkumpul.

"izin melapor, pimpinan" ucap zetsu yang muncul dari dalam tanah. "sampaikan apa laporannya" ujar yahiko. "aku memberi kabar buruk, deidara telah tewas oleh uzumaki naruto"ucap zetsu. "begitu rupanya, lalu kloningmu?" Tanya yahiko. "uzumaki naruto mengalahkan kloningku"jawab zetsu. "tak sia-sia aku menyuruhmu menggunakan klonningmu itu zetsu"ujar yahiko melihat sasori yang menurutnya masih kurang pantas untuk melawan naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan uzumaki naruto"Tanya yahiko. "uzumaki naruto, terluka dalam keadaan yang cukup parah karena dia terkena jebakan yang disiapkan oleh deidara sebelumnya"ujar zetsu.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita tangkap uzumaki naruto sekarang"ucap yahiko. "hai, pimpinan"jawab semua anggota akatsuki.

SAAT PERJALANAN MENUJU RUMAH SAKIT.

3 mobil ambulan sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Dan diikuti satu mobil hitam yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"naruto-kun,sasuke-kun,kurenai sensei bertahanlah aku mohon"batin hinata yang mendekap tangannya untuk memohon kepada kami-sama agar mereka bertiga selamat.

"tenanglah hinata-san, naruto-kun dan kurenai sensei akan selamat. Untuknya saja sasuke-san tak cedera parah seperti naruto-kun"ucap sakura yang berada satu mobil yang sama dengan hinata dan hiruzen yang masih fokus mengemudikan mobil.

"a-aku harap juga -san"ucap hinata tersenyum sinis.

Ckiiiiiittttt….bunyi suara dari ban yang mengerem aspal dengan kasarnya, Secara tiba-tiba mobil ambulan pun pada berhenti karena melihat beberapa orang yang menghalangi mobil ambulan yang berisikan naruto dan lainnya yang terluka. Hiruzen pun memutuskan untuk keluar begitu pun hinata dan sakura yang ikut keluar dari mobil juga lalu menanyakan kepada supir mobil yang berada didepan kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba.

"ada apa kenapa berhenti ?" Tanya hiruzen kesal. "di-didepan ada orang yang menghalangi jalan kita tuan"jawab petugas ambulan.

Hiruzen pun akhirnya melihat kearah depan dan beberapa orang berjubah dengan gambar api merah menghalangi hiruzen dan yang lain-lainnya.

"ka-kalian semua"ucap hiruzen yang tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "benar. Kami akatsuki. Aku ada urusan dengan kalian?"ujar yahiko. "apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"Tanya hiruzen.

"aku menginginkan seseorang dari mobil ambulan NARUTO"ujar yahiko.

"cih,sudah kutebak dia mengincar naruto"batin hiruzen. "kenapa kalian ingin sekali membawa naruto?"Tanya hiruzen. "aku menginginkan energi kehidupan nen nya yang kuat dan akan kugunakan untuk menghidupkan seseorang lalu mulai menguasai dunia setelah orang itu hidup"ujar yahiko.

"jika aku tau mau memberikan naruto kepada kalian"ucap hiruzen memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan membawa uzumaki naruto dengan paksa"jawab yahiko dan semua anggota akatsuki mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, bukankah kamu sudah mati oleh naruto-kun bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup"Tanya sakura mencoba membantu hiruzen dalam bertarung dan melihat kearah sasori.

"yang kau bunuh tadi bukanlah sasori, tapi hanya cloning copy spesial dariku yang mirip dengan sasori saja yang berhasil kau bunuh"ujar zetsu.

"begitu rupanya"batin sakura.

"berbahaya, jika hanya aku saja tak akan menang melawan mereka, walaupun ada sakura disini. Kalau hinata aku tak mungkin melibatkannya karena dia masih hunter normal bukan hunter pro seperti naruto ataupun kurenai, walaupun aku termasuk dalam hunter beast, tapi kemungkinan untuk menang hanya 1% melawan mereka semua. Bagaimana ini"batin hiruzen bingung melihat akatsuki.

"HENTIKAN JANGAN BUNUH MEREKA, BIARLAH AKU MENJADI PENGGANTI NARUTO-KUN"ujar seseorang.

Secara tiba-tiba.

"h-hinata"gumam sakura tak mempercayai apa yang didengar dari mulut hinata.

"hi-hinata apa kau gila menyerahkan dirimu pada akatsuki, kau bisa saja dibun-.."ujar hiruzen. (aku tau,aku tau aku ini egois, tapi meskipun hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san melawan mereka,kalian akan terbunuh oleh mereka juga. Aku tau hanya dengan melihat sorot mata kalian yang bingung dan panik seperti itu) potong hinata melihat kearah akatsuki.

"pimpinan, gomen menghalangi rencana anda tapi, aku rasa ada gunanya jika wanita itu ikut dengan kita karena yang aku pelajari sebelumnya di lab untuk menghidupkan seseorang kita harus membutuhkan energi kehidupan yang besar dan jasad manusia sebagai wadah untuk mengambil nyawa yang telah berada didunia kematian kedalam jasad asli manusia baru untuk menghidupkan orang yang kita inginkan, dengan kata lain meskipun pimpinan mendapatkan energi kehidupan yang besar tapi tanpa jasad buat pengorbanan sama saja tak berarti, lagipula aku belum menyempurnakan eskperimen untuk mengetahui secara lebih lanjut dalam menghidupkan conan-sama dan bukannya kau juga ingin bertarung dengan uzumaki naruto juga pada saat itu yang kau katakan, kita bisa saja membawa uzumaki naruto yang sekarat dengan mudah sekarang, tapi keinginanmu untuk bertarung dengan uzumaki naruto akan hilang karena kau membawa naruto dalam keadaan seperti orang tak berdaya ,bagaimana pimpinan "ujar orochimaru yang berada disamping

"bagus orochimaru"batin itachi yang melihat orochimaru dengan senyum datar hampir tak terlihat.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya telah diputuskan.

"baiklah, aku sangat ingin melawan uzumaki naruto jika memang dia sudah pulih nanti,tapi sebagai gantinya"gumam yahiko melihat kearah hinata.

"kau maju kedepan dan ikut dengan kami, dan kami tak akan membunuh teman-temanmu"perintah yahiko menyuruh hinata maju. "baiklah"jawab hinata.

Hinata pun mulai maju kedepan,..dan grep…sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"hi-hinata jangan pergi,ji-jika kau pergi kau akan dibunuh o-oleh mereka lalu a-aku"ujar sakura yang mulai menangis. (tenang saja sakura-san,hiruzen-sama. Aku tak akan terbunuh oleh mereka dengan mudah) ucap hinata memotong perkataan sakura lalu melihat kearah hiruzen.

"baiklah jika kau ingin seperti itu"gumam hiruzen dan hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mulai melepaskan tangan yang dipegang erat oleh sakura yang sebelumnya menahan hinata pergi.

Saat hinata sudah berjalan menuju beberapa meter menuju akatsuki.

"sasori"panggil yahiko. "hai,pimpinann"jawab sasori yang mengerti akan perkataan yahiko dengan cepat memutar balikkan badan hinata, mengunci kedua tangan hinata kebelakang dan mengikatnya dengan benang nen.

"akkhhrgg"pekik hinata. "hinata" panggil hiruzen dan sakura yang melihat hinata disakiti oleh sasori.

"kau sudah bersama kami, jika kau berani mencoba kabur dan melawan. kami akan membunuhmu tanpa segan-segan hinata-chan, jadi kau pahamkan"bisik sasori ditelinga hinata sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ancaman sasori.

"sebelum kami pergi aku ingin memberikan sebuah kabar baik untuk uzumaki naruto,bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup dan kutahan didalam markas, sampaikan kabar itu ke dia, jika dia masih ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya masih hidup, minna kita pergi sekarang"ujar yahiko memberitahu hiruzen dan sakura lalu melepaskan bom asap dengan cepat semua anggota akatsuki pun menghilang semua beserta hinata.

Bruukkk…sebuah tubuh ambruk akibat tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

"HIKS…HIKS.. H-HINATA,KAU BAKA,….KENAPA KAU PERGI DENGAN MEREKA…HIKS, KAU BISA SAJA DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA,BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…"ujar sakura yang menangis keras karena tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

Sedangkan hiruzen hanya memandang sakura dengan perasaan bersalah pula, karena mengizinkan hinata untuk menukar posisi naruto dengan hinata.

Akhirnya selesai juga maaf jika terlambat maaf lagi nyari inspirasi seperti …

Maaf tak bisa membalas semua reviem semua mohon reviewnya saja …

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Haloo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya hoho…maaf telat menunggu lama karena saya habis pulang dari …

#authornya_jangan_dilempar_sendal_ya

Lanjut aja deh dari pada makin ngaco nih author.

Bruukkk…sebuah tubuh ambruk akibat tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

"HIKS…HIKS.. H-HINATA,KAU BAKA,….KENAPA KAU PERGI DENGAN MEREKA…HIKS, KAU BISA SAJA DIBUNUH OLEH MEREKA,BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…"ujar sakura yang menangis keras karena tak bisa menahan hinata pergi.

Sedangkan hiruzen hanya memandang sakura dengan perasaan bersalah pula, karena mengizinkan hinata untuk menukar posisi naruto dengan hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 8 : tekad.

Hari yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang terang pun harus berganti dengan cahaya bulan yang tentram dan tenang, saat semua orang beristirahat dengan nyaman sesudah kekacauan yang terjadi disiang hari sebelumnya. terdapat satu orang paruh baya dan satu orang gadis berambut pink menunggu orang yang terluka parah dalam pertarungan sebelumnya yang sangat dahsyat mereka pun menunggunya diluar tunggu dengan tenang sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan kamar.

"oji-san, bagaimana keadaan mereka semua?"Tanya sakura kepada dokter yang menghampiri sakura dan hiruzen.

"tak apa-apa, kami-sama masih beruntung menyelamatkan mereka, uchiha-san hanya luka ringan dan yuhi-san tidak terlalu parah dalam lukanya walaupun kami harus menutup luka pendarahannya jadi dia sudah tahap aman sekarang, tapi.."jawab dokter.

"tapi apa dok"Tanya hiruzen. "untuk uzumaki-san, lukanya benar-benar parah akibat terkena ledakan yang sangat hebat dan beberapa tulangnya patah, untuk saat ini dia memerlukan istirahat yang cukup sekitar 1 bulan untuk tahap pemulihannya."ujar dokter.

"begitu ya, boleh kami masuk untuk menjengguk dok?"Tanya hiruzen. "ya, kalian boleh masuk kedalam, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, karena mereka butuh istirahat yang banyak terutama uzumaki-san, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"ucap dokter meninggalkan hiruzen dan sakura.

Braaak…pintu pun digeser dan terlihatlah dua orang yang sudah sadar yaitu sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk dan kurenai yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja sasuke,kurenai?"Tanya hiruzen diikuti sakura dibelakangnya.

"aku baik-baikk saja hiruzen-san"jawab sasuke. "a-aku juga baik-baik saja, hiruzen-sama"ucap kurenai.

"syukurlah jika kalian selamat,aku mendapatkan info bahwa ten godfather, akan mengadakan pertemuan minggu ini untuk memburu teroris akatsuki dan membagi kelompok untuk melawan mereka, korban yang terjadi dikota saat kacau hampir 5000 orang terutama dari militer yang tewas akan peristiwa ini,lalu untuk sekolah, diliburkan dahulu dari atasan karena terjadi kerusakan yang cukup parah dan butuh waktu untuk renovasi, jadi apakah kau bisa ikut dengan aku kurenai?"Tanya hiruzen.

"aku rasa. Aku bisa ikut dengan anda minggu ini"jawab kurenai. "baguslah kalau begitu"ucap hiruzen. "lalu, bagaimana keadaan hinata dan naruto. Hiruzen-sama, apakah mereka baik-baik saja.?"Tanya kurenai.

Sakura dan hiruzen yang mendengar itu menjadi bungkam dan sedih karena teringat kejadian yang menimpa hinata.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"batin sasuke melihat sakura dan hiruzen.

Akhirnya hiruzen mulai berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan kurenai.

"kurenai, hi-hinata d-dia menyerahkan dirinya sebagai tawanan untuk menggantikan naruto"ujar hiruzen.

"A-APA T-TIDAK MUNGKIN"batin sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan hiruzen.

"NA-NII, BAGAIMANA KALIAN B-BERDUA BISA MEMBIARKAN HI-HINATA SEPERTI ITU DIA-(TENANGLAH KURENAI)potong hiruzen membuat kurenai diam sejenak.

"aku tau ini sulit,tapi hinatalah yang meminta agar dirinya dibawa oleh mereka untuk melindungi naruto.

"LALU NARUTO?"Tanya kurenai.

"dia disamping korden itu,sedang tertidur karena luka yang sangat parah akibat pertarungan dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki sebelumnya"ujar hiruzen.

Sebuah air mata mulai membahasi pipi wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"h-hinata hiks…hiks..,maafkan a-aku yang t-tidak..hiks…hiks.. bisa melindungimu, a-aku…hiks..hiks… bukan sensei yang baik untukmu..hiks..hiks…d-dan naruto-kun j-juga,a-aku memang t-tak berguna…hiks…hiks…"sesal kurenai sambil menangis karena tak bisa melindungi hinata dan naruto.

Hiruzen dan sakura hanya memandang kurenai dengan perasaan bersalah,sedangkan sasuke hanya menunduk menangis dalam diam.

DISEBUAH MARKAS RAHASIA.

Semua anggota akatsuki sudah kembali kemarkasnya dalam suasana gelap yang hanya bermandikan cahaya lilin sebagai penerangan dengan membawa tawanan seorang gadis berambut indigo, semua berjalan dalam diam,yahiko pun memberi tanda untuk berhenti dan semua anggota pun berhenti.

"kalian semua boleh pergi sekarang, aku ada urusan dengan gadis ini, kecuali orochimaru dan sasori"ujar yahiko. "hai,pimpinan"jawab semua anggota dan menghilang.

"orochimaru, lakukan penelitian seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, untuk menyempurnakan eksperimen menghidupkan conan-chan, aku akan segera ke lab setelah ini"ujar yahiko. "hai,pimpinan"jawab orochimaru meninggalkan yahiko.

"sasori, bawa gadis itu ketempat conan-chan, aku ingin berbicara dengan dia secara pribadi" ujar yahiko yang berada paling depan.

"hai,pimpinan"jawab sasori.

Perjalanan pun sampai disebuah ruangan dan akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang membuat mata hinata sedikit meraba-raba menyesuaikan cahaya yang sebelumnya masuk ketempat yang gelap dan sekarang menjadi terang.

"d-dimana ini"batin hinata bertanya-tanya.

Bruuukk…sebuah badan didorong dengan kuat oleh seseorang berambut merah membuat hinata tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"ittaiii, apa yang kamu lakukan"Tanya hinata yang kesal karena didorong oleh sasori sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"sasori tunggu diluar"perintah yahiko sedangkan sasori hanya mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan yahiko.

Yahiko pun mendekati hinata dan meraih muka hinata lalu mulai menyentuh pipi nya yang halus.

"hn, kau manis juga"ucap yahiko tersenyum licik memegang pipi hinata.

"a-apa yang kamu i-inginkan dari aku?"Tanya hinata yang ketakutan tak bisa melawan karena masih terikat benang nen milik sasori dalam posisi duduk.

"hn,… aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk membawa uzumaki naruto kesini dan menjadikanmu sebagai wadah untuk menghidupkan orang yang ku cinta"ujar yahiko.

"a-apa,kau berjanji t-tidak akan m-membunuh teman-temanku..hiks..hiks.., k-kumohon jangan bunuh naruto-kun. c-cukup a-aku saja pengganti mereka semua…hiks..hiks…?"ujar hinata menahan air matanya dan memohon untuk tidak membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan hinata.

"APA KAU PIKIR CINTA BISA DIBELI DENGAN AIR MATAMU ITU"teriak yahiko.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun langsung bungkam.

"karena merekalah orang-orang dipemerintahan jepang, kami dimanfaatkan dan diasingkan layaknya sampah dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia membunuh orang yang kucinta, terutama orang-orang dari hyuuga dan shimura lah yang memanfaatkan kami ."ujar yahiko.

"a-apa maksudmu itu.?"Tanya hinata memberanikan diri.

"hn, kau benar-benar bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura tak tau HAH?"ujar yahiko kesal menekan pipi hinata lebih keras. "ittaaai"pekik hinata karena dipegang pipinya dengan keras.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sudah tak bisa menahan tangis, sedangkan pria surai orange hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"ooh, baiklah akan kuberitahu kebenaran tentang orang-orang diperusahaanmu sebelum kau mati.?"ujar yahiko mulai bercerita.

#flashback_10_tahun_yang_lalu_on

Sebuah kelompok yang berisikan 9 orang dengan 1 tawanan wanita yang dipimpin oleh orang-orang shimura, dan hyuuga memojokkan semua anggota lab yahiko ditengah hutan.

"danzo, kenapa kau melakukan ini apa salah kami semua kepada kau bukankah kami sudah membantu misi anda tapi mengapa?"geram yahiko melihat ke danzo dan semua anak buahnya danzo.

"kalian semua sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi, karena kalianlah kita bisa menguasai sebagian kekuatan militer otogakure, tapi dibalik kejadian ini kalian mengetahui tentang kebenaran dari misi ini terutama conanlah yang mendengar pembicaraanku dan hyuuga dalam melakukan kerjasama, jadi kalian sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.?"ujar danzo mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah conan dari belakang.

"kalian harus tetap hidup minna"gumam conan pasrah

"henti-…(Dooorr,..sebuah letupan peluru pistol terdengar sangat keras yang diarahkan dijantung ke wanita berambut biru) yahiko yang melihat itu tak mempercayainya.

Bruukk sebuah badan mungil terjatuh ketanah yang kasar dengan bersimbahkan darah yang kental.

"pi-pimpinan kita harus lari,ji-jika tidak ki-kita akan dibunuh"ujar itachi sambil mengerak-gerakan tubuh pria surai kuning yang lemas. "PIMPINAN KITA HARUS PERGI"teriak itachi yang membuat yahiko sadar.

"i-itachi"gumam yahiko yang mulai sadar akhirnya member intruksi.

"minna berpencar kita akan bertemu ditempat rahasia"ujar yahiko. "hai"ucap semua anggota yahiko dan mulai melarikan diri serta memisahkan diri dari kelompok untuk bersembunyi didalam hutan.

"apa kau bisa pergi dari kami dengan mudah,yahiko"gumam danzo. "semua cari mereka sampai dapat dan bunuh mereka semua"ujar danzo. "hai,danzo-sama"jawab para anggota danzo dan mulai mencari yahiko dan teman-temannya.

SKIP TIME.

Disebuah gua yang gelap dan rahasia.

"minna kalian tidak apa-apa?"Tanya yahiko. "huh…huh…k-kami baik-baik saja yahiko"ucap nagato dan yang lain hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yahiko.

Bruuk…sebuah badan jatuh ketanah dengan lemasnya dan memeluk tubuh seorang gadis berambut biru yang sudah tak bernafas.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…conan-chan, k-kenapa jadi seperti ini kejadiannya,a-aku akan membalaskan dendammu,p-pasti"gumam yahiko yang masih memeluk jasad conan.

Bruuk sebuah tangan menempel dibahu sang pemimpin.

"na-nagato"ucap yahiko yang melihat nagato memegang pundaknya.

"kami akan membantumu yahiko, kami akan berada dibelakangmu untuk melawan danzo dan semua orang yang telah menyakitimu, benar bukan minna"ujar nagato. "BENAR KAMI AKAN MEMBANTU PIMPINAN"ujar deidara. Semua orang pun pada berdiri. "a-arigatou minna"ucap yahiko.

5 tahun berjalan akhirnya kami semua memiliki nen dan mulai menghabisi semua pasukan danzo begitupun dia Karena telah menjebak kami waktu itu.

"y-yahiko kita b-bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin"ucap danzo yang ketakutan karena melihat orang-orang yang dia sudah anggap mati karena dikabarkan jatuh ke jurang oleh anak buahnya, hidup kembali dan berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya.

"hn, dulu kau menjebak kami semua dan memanfaatkan kami. ini adalah balasan untuk pembersihan nama baik kami dan kau juga sudah membunuh conan jadi kau harus mati"ujar yahiko.

"s-siapa pun tolong-….crassh sebuah pedang berhasil memotong kepala seseorang dan membuat danzo mati seketika.

"a-aku akan menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi dan aku kan menghidupkan conan"batin yahiko dingin melihat mayat danzo.

Flashback_off

"mulai saat itulah aku membuat kelompok yang bernama akatsuki untuk membuat perdamaian dan membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi rencanaku serta menangkap pengguna nen yang kuat untuk menghidupkan conan"ujar yahiko.

"asal kau tau saja, orang yang bernama neji dan hiashi atau bisa dibilang kakak dan ayahmu sudah kami bunuh ketika mau berangkat ke bandara. Kami menghabisinya disana"ujar yahiko kembali.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tak mempercayainya.

"b-bohong otou-san dan neji nii belum mati,k-kau pembohong.?"gumam hinata tak mempercayainya.

Yahiko yang mendengar perkataan hinata segera menjambak rambut hinata.

"ittaii"pekik hinata karena rambutnya ditarik oleh yahiko. "KAU PIKIR DISAAT SEPERTI INI AKU MASIH BISA BERCANDA HAH?"Tanya yahiko sedangkan hinata hanya menangis dalam diam.

"TENANG SAJA, TIDAK LAMA LAGI KAU AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL DUA ORANG KEPARAT …"ujar yahiko tertawa puas.

"minna, tolong aku"gumam hinata pelan.

"percuma saja kau meminta tolong, karena mereka hanya membuang dan memanfaatkanmu saja, kau sama saja seperti aku hinata"ujar yahiko.

"T-TIDAK BENAR, A-AKU PERCAYA B-BAHWA NARUTO-KUN DAN YANG LAIN AKAN MENYELAMATKANKU"teriak hinata mantap.

"oh, jadi bisa melawan ya kita lihat saja siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, sasori bawa gadis ini ketempat kedua orang itu"ujar yahiko tersenyum licik.

Sasori yang mendengar itu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat hinata dan yahiko dan menarik hinata dengan paksa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, A-AKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA A-bruukk..hinata pun pingsan karena dipukul dibagian tengkuk lehernya oleh sasori.

"bawa dia pergi"ucap yahiko. "hai pimpinan"jawab sasori.

DISEBUAH RUMAH SAKIT.

Malam masih menyertai orang-orang yang tertidup lelah tapi jam mengatakan bahwa waktu sudah pagi gelap gulita dan sesosok pria bersurai kuning mulai terbangun dari pingsan lamanya.

"ehmzzzh a-apa yang terjadi,di-dimana aku"gumam naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"kau sudah bangun bocah"ujar wanita berambut kuning panjang.

"k-kenapa kau bisa ada disini ts-tsunade-san dan shizune nee juga"ucap naruto yang terkejut melihat dua orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya tsunade hanya memandangnya dengan tersenyum dan shizune hanya melambaikan tangan berupa sapaan.

"dasar bocah tidak sopan, tentu saja aku menjengukmu karena aku khawatir padamu?"ucap tsunade muncul siku-siku perempatan dikepalanya.

"naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya shizune tiba-tiba. "a-aku baik-baik saja shizune oneechan"jawab naruto yang malu karena melihat penampiln shizune yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"hei jangan malu begitu,biasa saja naruto-kun atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menyukai seorang gadis dikota ini,hmm apa aku benar?"Tanya shizune dengan senyum jahil.

"a-aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa kok shizune-nee"elak naruto dengan muka semu.

"hmm…mencurigakan"jawab shizune mendekatkan diri kedepan muka naruto sedangkan naruto hanya membuang muka dengan merona.

"baiklah lagi pula tidak sopan menganggu orang yang sedang kasmaran bukan hiruzen-sama"goda shizune melihat naruto. "benar sekali"jawab hiruzen.

Hahaha…semua orang mulai tertawa melihat tingkah naruto yang merona seperti kepiting rebus kecuali satu orang.

"naruto aku mau bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menggunakan nen sembarangan?"Tanya tsunade datar secara tiba-tiba dan membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"go-gomenasai, tsunade-san karena telah melanggar menggunakan nen secara sembarangan, a-aku menggunakannya k-karena aku berusaha menolong seoarang gadis dan temannya waktu itu.a-aku siap dihukum jika tsunade-san kecewa padaku?"ujar naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"huh,…sudah kutebak jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini, dengarkan aku naruto. Karena kau menggunakan nen secara sembarangan hinata mengorbankan dirinya dan menukarkan posisimu dengan posisinya untuk melindungimu dia sudah ditangkap akatsuki?"ujar tsunade.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membuat mata saphirenya membulat tak mempercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya dari tsunade.

"apa maksudmu tsunade-san, kenapa dia bodoh sekali,dia memang tak berguna sudah kubilang jan- PLAAAKK sebuah tamparan keras mengenai muka pria berambut kuning.

"DENGAR NARUTO-KUN DIA MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA DIA MENCINTAIMU,JANGAN BERPIKIR KAU BISA MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA SEORANG DIRI, KAU SAJA HAMPIR TERBUNUH OLEH MEREKA DAN A-AKU HI-HINATA HIKS..HIKS…tap…tap brak"teriak sakura yang tak terima oleh perkataan naruto yang menyalahkan hinata dan akhirnya menangis meninggalkan kamar pasien dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan naruto?"ucap sasuke tiba-tiba yang mencoba berdiri dari ranjang tidur dan keluar juga dari kamar pasien dan semua orang pun pergi mengejar sakura dan sasuke.

"kalian mau kemana sakura, sasuke?"Tanya tsunade mengikuti dua insan tersebut begitu pun shizune dan hiruzen.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah dan hanya menunduk.

"naruto-kun"panggil kurenai yang berada disampingnya. "ada apa kurenai sensei?"Tanya naruto yang merasa bingung dan kacau.

"naruto-kun kau harus minta maaf nanti kepada sakura-chan dan sasuke-kun jika dia datang kembali. mereka adalah temanmu, tidak baik jika kau berkata seperti itu,yah?"mohon kurenai.

Naruto pun terdiam dan mulai berbicara.

"b-baiklah sensei"ujar naruto mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"apa yang kau lakukan naruto-kun kakimu masih belum pulih?"Tanya kurenai mencoba menahan naruto.

"a-aku yang salah sensei aku harus minta maaf pada mereka sekarang"ringis naruto mencoba berdiri dan saat akan sampai pintu bruuukkk…badan naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya kurenai lalu menekan tombol panggilan ke suster.

"hi-hinata a-aku"ucap naruto yang mulai menangis.

DISEBUAH TAMAN YANG SEPI.

Seorang gadis berambut kapas pink sedang duduk disebuah taman sendirian.

"kau sendirian?" Tanya seorang berambut raven.

"sa-sasuke-san kenapa k-kau disini kau kan masih sakit seharusnya kau istirahat saja ?" Tanya sakura yang khawatir.

"aku sudah lebih baik sekarang hanya kelelahan saja tadi, aku mengikutimu karena kau menangis, sepertinya kau sudah berteman baik dengan hinata. Sakura"ujar sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu sasuke-san"tanya sakura yang merona. "ya dan jangan panggil aku sasuke-san panggil saja sasuke saja"jawab sasuke.

"etooo…baiklah kalau begitu sa-sasuke-kun tak apa-apakan?"gumam sakura yang gugup. "terserah kau saja"ujar sasuke datar.

Kedua insan ini pun terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Sasu-saku"panggil berdua secara bersama. "sasuke-kun duluan saja"ucap sakura mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada sasuke.

"sakura kau pengguna nen juga kan sepertiku?"Tanya sasuke. "h-hai, aku juga pengguna nen memangnya ada apa sasuke-kun?"Tanya sakura.

"a-aku ingin kau mengajarkanku nen lebih tinggi sakura. Ku dengar dari tsunade-san kau hampir setara dengan beliau dalam penguasaan kemampuan nen, jadi apakah kau mau mengajariku?"Tanya sasuke sedikit gugup. "te-tentu saja, a-aku mau mengajarkanmu nen jika sa-sasuke-kun mau"jawab sakura yang merona.

"syukurlah"jawab sasuke merasa lega. "oh iya tadi kau mau berbicara apa sakura?"Tanya sasuke.

"anooo…etooo aku bingung mau bicaranya. Aku lupa mungkin karena kelelahan berlari dari rumah sakit jadi aku tak nanti akan teringat …"ujar sakura yang gugup.

"begitu ya sudah ayo kita kembali kerumah sakit, biar aku yang memberi pelajaran ke naruto?"ujar sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke sakura.

"etooo…b-baiklah"jawab sakura meraih tangan sasuke dan berjalan kembali kerumah sakit.

SKIP TIME.

"Kemana mereka berdua ya?" Tanya tsunade.

"mungkin itu"jawab shizune yang tersenyum menunjuk kearah sasuke yang berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan.

"oh jadi kalian sudah berpacaran ya"goda tsunade.

"EEEEHHH,kami tidak berpacaran kok"jawab sakusasu bersama.

"lalu untuk apa kalian berdua berpegangan tangan berdua begitu kalau bukan berpacaran?"Tanya shizune.

Sasusaku yang baru sadar akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menunduk karena malu.

"hahaha…dasar anak muda, aku jadi iri melihat kalian berdua"ujar tsunade.

"ayo kita kembali sasuke,sakura"ucap hiruzen. "hai' hiruzen-san"jawab sakusasu.

SKIP TIME.

Braaaak suara pintu digeser oleh seorang pria paruh baya diikuti oleh 4 orang lainnya. Naruto yang melihat teman sekelasnya datang mencoba mencairkan suasana karena mereka hanya diam saling berpandangan.

"a-anoo. sakura, sasuke gomen atas perkataanku yang kasar tadi tentang hinata perasaanku sedang kacau dan keras kepala jadi aku minta maaf."sesal naruto.

"hm, naruto-kun tidak salah, wajar jika kau diliputi perasaan kacau dan tidak tenang,benarkan sasuke-kun"jawab sakura lalu melihat sasuke. "hn"jawab sasuke mengangguk.

"yokatta,sankyuu sasuke, sakura"jawab naruto.

Suasana sudah sedikit cair akhirnya hiruzen mulai berbicara.

"aku punya kabar buat kalian semua, akan ada pertemuan hunter dan kudengar ten godfather akan hadir disana di hotel sakurami-konoha pada hari minggu besok membahas untuk membersihkan akatsuki, apa kalian bisa hadir kesana tsunade,shizune dan kurenai?"Tanya hiruzen.

"tentu, kami bisa hadir"jawab tsunade dan shizune mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sebuah suara memotong percakapan hiruzen.

"hiruzen-sama boleh aku ikut dengan anda?"Tanya naruto.

Semua orang yang lain pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan naruto.

"kau masih terluka naruto lagipula kau-(AKU MOHON HIRUZEN-SAN)mohon naruto memotong perkataan hiruzen.

"kami juga ingin ikut hiruzen-sama"ucap sakura tiba-tiba. "aku juga"jawab sasuke.

"kami mohon"ujar narusakusasu bersamaan.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu bingung antara menerima dan menolak.

"sensei sarutobi, lebih baik terima saja, mereka ini anak-anak yang tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah meskipun anda mereka akan memaksa anda cepat atau lambat"ujar kurenai.

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan kurenai akhirnya memberi keputusan.

"baiklah jika memang seperti itu tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian berbuat kerusuhan,paham"ujar hiruzen. "hai hiruzen-san"ujar bertiga bersama.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,minna"ucap hiruzen. "hati-hati hiruzen-san"ujar para tiga muridnya.

"kalau begitu kita lihat perkembanganmu naruto, jika kau tidak pulih dalam waktu seminggu ini kau tidak boleh ikut, mengerti?"ujar tsunade. "hmm"jawab naruto mengangguk.

"baiklah kami pulang juga, jaa naruto-kun,kurenai sensei"ucap sakura dan semua orang meninggalkan kurenai dan naruto.

1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.

Disebuah gedung yang cukup mewah berkumpullah orang-orang kelas atas dengan status yang bisa dikatakan elite dan berkumpullah 7 orang untuk diadakan rapat.

"waaahh,sugoooii"gumam sakura yang melihat pernak-pernik hotel yang mewah.

"huh"hela sasuke.

Sampai seorang butter mendekati rombongan hiruzen.

"selamat datang hiruzen-sama kita akan mulai digedung aku"ujar sang butter.

Hiruzen dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti langkah kaki sang butter dan sampailah disebuah pintu besar.

"silahkan masuk,minna"ucap sang butter.

Semuanya masuk dan sang butter menutup pintunya kembali. semua hunter yang berkumpul dan dipimpin oleh ten god father memandang rombongan hiruzen dengan dingin.

"arigatou gozaimasu,atas kehadirannya minna. kita mulai saja silahkan duduk hiruzen,tsunade, shizune dan kurenai"ujar seseorang.

"k-kakek kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"Tanya tsunade dan sasuke bersamaan yang terkejut bertemu dengan hashirama.

"oh tsuna, ternyata kau disini,bagaimana kabarmu"ucap hashirama yang senang bertemu cucunya.

"woii hashirama kita mulai saja rapatnya dan sasuke nanti kita bisa mengobrol setelah ini jika kau mau"ujar madara.

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian langsung point pentingnya saja, kita tau bahwa sebuah organisasi bernama akatsuki telah membuat kekacauan di kota kemarin, kami ingin kalian menghabisi mereka sampai bersih, karena mereka menyebabkan banyak kerusakan kalian bisa melakukannya, ujar daimyo.

"tentu kami bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah"jawab pria berambut putih dengan santainya dan memakai gelang besar ditangannya.

"jangan sombong kau AI, lawan kita ini adalah akatsuki seorang buronan pengguna nen dan bisa dikatakan mereka hampir sama dengan seorang teroris"jawab hashirama.

"aku lebih memilih bekerja sendiri hashirama, lagipula untuk apa kau membawa bocah-bocah kesini hiruzen. kita ini hunter beast bukan hunter normal yang baru lulus,seperti "ujar muu. "K-KAU"geram sasuke. "sasuke tenanglah"ujar naruto menahan emosi sasuke.

"aku setuju dengan usul muu. Sebagai hunter beast aku lebih senang bekerja sendiri tapi jika dibilang lawan kita adalah hunter pro akatsuki aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk menangani dan hashirama akan satu tim mungkin, jadi itu hak kalian untuk memilih lawan seorang diri atau satu tim"ujar madara.

"cotto, aku setuju dengan saran madara-san dan hashirama-san sebaiknya kita buat tim untuk melawan mereka setiap orang dengan 1 tim terdiri 2 orang,tapi jika dibilang satu lawan satu aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang,karena kami yang bertarung satu lawan satu ketika insiden kemarin hampir saja aku mati. Dan yang berhasil mengalahkan adalah kami-sama masih menyelamatkan naruto-kun walau peluang hidupnya hanya beberapa persen saja, sebaiknya kita buat tim saja, ditambah kita belum tau kemampuan musuh, bagaimana?"usul kurenai menunjuk kenaruto dan semua hunter pun melihat naruto.

"ternyata kau punya kekuatan yang hebat juga ya bocah,bakayaro,konoyaro"ujar pria memakai kacamata dengan nada bicara reffnya.

"mendokusai, baiklah jika ini keinginan kalian,hoooaaammm?"ujar pria berambut nanas sambil menguap. bruuk sebuah tepukan membuat shikamaru menengok kebelakang. "ayo kita lakukan, shikamaru"ujar berambut kuning diikat dua. "tentu saja,temari"jawab shikamaru tersenyum datar.

"baiklah aku ingin kalian tentukan partner rekan kalian, sekarang.?"Tanya hashirama.

"aku dengan ohniki jika seperti itu maumu"ucap muu.

"aku dengan bee"ucap AI "yeeey,saatnya menghabisi musuh bakayaro,konoyaro"ujar bee.

BLEEETAAAAK…sebuah benjolan muncul dikepala bee oleh AI. "bisakah kau diam bee"geram AI. "h-hai,aniki"jawab bee yang sudah benjol.

"aku dengan temari hoaaamzz"ucap shikamaru.

"aku dengan seseorang, tapi dia belum bisa hadir karena ada urusan, tapi yang pasti semangat muda kami tidak akan pernah hilang karena dia adalah rival abadiku, cliiiing"ujar guy memamerkan giginya dengan sebuah ancungan jempol.

lalu untuk kalian bagaimana?"Tanya hashirama melihat ke hiruzen dan rombongannya.

"aku akan satu tim dengan shizune,kakek"ucap tsunade.

"aku akan satu tim dengan kurenai"ucap hiruzen.

"aku satu tim dengan sakura dan na-..(aku bekerja sendiri) ucap naruto memotong perkataan sasuke.

Semua yang lain terkejut.

"a-apa maksudmu naruto kita harus bekerja sama unt-(aku ingin bekerja sendiri, aku tau level kalian pasti hunter beast semua yang berada disini, walaupun aku seorang hunter pro. Aku rasa aku sendiri sudah cukup melawan salah satu dari mereka)ujar naruto menyender ditembok sambil melipat tangannya dengan santai melihat jendela suasana kota.

"kuat juga tekad anak ini"batin madara dan hashirama.

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu bocah"ujar hashirama.

"ka-kakek kau yakin ini sangat berbahaya dan bu- (sudahlah tsuna, lagipula dia sudah memutuskannya sendiri jadi aku rasa itu tak masalah)memotong pembicaraan tsuna, sedangkan hashirama hanya yakin dengan naruto.

"Jadi semua sudah mendapatkan bagian kelompoknya kita bertemu lagi 1 minggu pekan,kalian anggap selesai rapat ini"ujar hashirama dan semuanya membubarkan diri.

"naruto apa yang kau rencanakan dan sembunyikan dari kami"batin sakura dan sasuke memandang naruto yang diam.

Sedangkan naruto hanya pergi keluar dari ruangan sidang seorang diri.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter 8, maaf jika lama. Karena author abis pulang dari jalan-jalan touring pantai santolo-jawa barat … mohon reviewnya saja.


	9. Chapter 9

"naruto apa yang kau rencanakan dan sembunyikan dari kami"batin sakura dan sasuke memandang naruto yang diam.

Seorang pria surai kuning hanya pergi dalam diam dari ruang pertemuan.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 9 : .

Rapat pertemuan god father telah berakhir. Suasana yang awalnya sedikit menegangkan akhirnya kembali normal dengan adanya acara pesta mewah sebagai penghibur. Dan akhirnya pria berambut raven dan gadis berambut permen kapas mencoba menghampiri seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"sasuke,sakura kami pulang duluan ya, aku ingin mencari naruto kemana dia pergi tadi"ujar tsunade.

"hai,tsunade-san"jawab sasuke dan sebuah anggukan dari sakura.

Akhirnya semua rombongan tsunade pada pulang , sampai akhirnya sasuke melihat seseorang dan menghampirinya.

"ojii-san"panggil sasuke.

"oh rupanya kau sasuke,ada apa?"ujar madara.

"kenapa kau bisa berada disini, apa kau datang kesini hanya karena misi ini atau karena hal yang lain?"Tanya sasuke.

"woii..woii tak usah serius seperti itu sasuke, aku tau kau pasti akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, aku kesini karena hashiramalah yang memintaku untuk bergabung melawan akatsuki, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, lalu aku tak menyangkan bahwa kau juga seorang hunter sepertiku juga dan siapa gadis yang dibelakangmu?"ujar madara melihat kebelakang sasuke yaitu sakura.

"a-anoo, n-namaku haruno sakura. S-salam kenal"ucap sakura gugup karena dilihat dingin oleh madara.

"ooh, sasuke aku tak menyangka kau yang masih bocah bisa mendapatkan pacar secantik dia?"Tanya madara.

"a-aku tak berpacaran dengan dia ojii-san,d-dia hanya temanku saja"elak sasuke merona.

"oh begitu, ya terserah kau sajalah, lalu dimana temanmu itu yang berambut ?"Tanya madara.

"naruto, aku juga tak tahu dimana dia. Ketika pertemuan tadi selesai naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan"jawab sasuke.

"begitukah, sasuke apa kau sudah menyempurnakan nen-mu itu seperti temanmu yang bernama naruto, kita disini melawan akatsuki bukan melawan orang-orang hunter normal, jika kau belum siap lebih baik kau pulang saja,daripada kau menyusahkan teman tim-mu?"Tanya madara dingin.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam oleh pernyataan madara.

"cih,ternyata benar aku masih jauh dari naruto"batin sasuke kesal membayangkan naruto yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh darinya.

"sasuke-kun, sudah baik dalam penguasaan nen-nya madara-san"ujar seseorang secara tiba-tiba.

"sa-sakura"gumam sasuke tak percaya. "benarkah itu, sakura?"Tanya madara. "hai"jawab sakura.

"ehm…begitukah, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saja sasuke?"Tanya madara. "b-bertaruh apa maksudmu ojii-san"Tanya sasuke.

"aku ingin bertaruh jika kau bisa mempelajari tahap ketiga pengembangan nen dalam waktu seminggu aku akan mengakuimu bahwa kau adalah orang yang hebat dan layak dianggap hunter pro seperti temanmu itu serta aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dan jika kau tak bisa mempelajari itu maka kau akan digantikan dengan hunter yang lain, bagaimana"Tanya madara.

"baiklah aku setuju"jawab sasuke.

SKIP TIME.

Perjalanan menuju pulang kerumah.

"sakura"panggil sasuke. "h-hai sasuke-kun"jawab sakura gugup. "arigatou,karena sudah menolongku tadi"ujar sasuke. "hmm, aku tak hanya membantu mensupportmu dari belakang saja"ucap sakura.

"sakura, kapan kita bisa mulai latihannya"Tanya sasuke. "etoo, mungkin nanti malam atau sekarang bisa, terserah sasuke-kun saja"ujar sakura gugup. "kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sekarang saja, ayoo"jawab sasuke meraih tangan sakura. "cot-to mate, sasuke-kun"jawab sakura yang secara tiba-tiba diraih tangannya dan ditarik oleh sasuke.

SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH KURENAI SENSEI.

Tok…tok…tok…ketukan di sebuah pintu meminta izin masuk kerumah dan akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu.

"tadaima kurenai sensei"ujar sasusaku. "okaeri, sasuke-kun,sakura-chan"ucap kurenai.

"anoo, sensei apa naruto-kun sudah pulang?tanya sakura. "ya dia sudah pulang, dia diruang latihan. Kalian jangan mengganggu dia ya"ujar kurenai yang mengajak sasusaku keruang latihan dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh naruto latihan dengan tsunade. "memangnya ada apa sensei"Tanya sasuke.

"dia sedang dihukum oleh tsunade-sama karena menggunakan nen secara sembarangan dan naruto juga menerimanya hukuman itu dan mencoba mengembangkan nen nya juga walaupun secara paksa untuk menjadi lebih kuat atas keinginannya sendiri"ujar seseorang dibelakang sakura.

"s-shizune-oneechan"gumam sakura. "kalian sudah pahamkan jadi jangan ganggu naruto-kun ya"ucap shizune dan kembali melihat ke naruto.

Semua mata melihat ke naruto semua.

NARUTO POV.

Dua orang bersurai kuning sedang bertarung dengan hebatnya.

"KAU MASIH LEMAH DARIKU NARUTO, KAU HARUS BISA MEMBANGKITKAN KEN MU LEBIH BESAR DARI INI, KAU SAJA BELUM TENTU MENANG MELAWANKU APALAGI MELAWAN AKATSUKI, KAU HANYA BERUNTUNG SAJA, TAPI JIKA KAU BERTARUNG LAGI DENGAN MEREKA KAU TAK AKAN MENANG JIKA KEMAMPUANMU SEPERTI INI, JIKA KAU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN TAHAP INI KAU SAMA SAJA MENGORBANKAN NYAWA HINATA SECARA SIA-SIA, AKU KECEWA DENGANMU YANG BERLAGAK SOK KUAT SEPERTI ITU"bentak tsunade kembali.

Sedangkan naruto hanya berusaha fokus meningkatkan ken nya lebih sempurna mencoba menghindari semua serangan tsunade.

"hinata a-aku"batin naruto. "a-aku minta maaf"gumam naruto tanpa sadar karena tak fokus, naruto pun terkena pukulan tsunade…buuuaaaghh…duaar menabrak tembok.

"naruto-kun"panggil kurenai dan shizune serta sakura mencoba mendekati pria kuning yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT"ujar tsunade. "kalian tak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah ini"sambung tsunade. "t-tapi tsunade sama, kau bisa saja membunuhnya"sinis shizune melihat itu.

"BIARKAN SAJA, AKU KECEWA DENGAN DIA YANG BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, JIKA DIA TAK BISA MENGUASAI TAHAP KETIGA NEN DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU….AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA TANPA SEGAN-SEGAN"ujar tsunade dingin membuat yang lain terdiam.

"huh..huh..huh…gomen…gomen…GOMEEENN..HIAAAATTT"teriak naruto mencoba melakukan hatsu 100% kearah tsunade.

"bagus seperti itu, pertahankanlah emosimu untuk melindungi orang lain, karena itu akan menjadi kekuatan terbesarmu, KEN 100%"batin tsunade lalu melakukan ken dititik tertentu untuk menghindari luka fatal naruto.

HIAAAAATTTT…TAAK…pukulan yang diarahkan ketubuh tsunade pun berhasil ditahannya.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu naruto"gumam tsunade tersenyum kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu terdiam dan menghentikan serangannya. Bruuuk sebuah pelukan menghentikan serangan dari pria surai kuning dengan 3 garis seperti kumis oleh seorang wanita surai kuning yang bertarung dengannya.

"hmm, a-arigatou tsunade-san"gumam naruto mengganguk. "tentu"jawab tsunade.

Brrukk naruto pun pingsan karena kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan tsunade.

"anoo, aku tak mengerti kenapa tsunade-sama menghentikan pertarungan ini"Tanya shizune.

"aku tak menghentikannya aku hanya mengujinya saja, aku ingin tau tekad yang dia katakan ketika dipertemuan ten godfather sebelumnya serius atau tidak, makanya aku melatihnya secara paksa"ujar tsunade.

"begitukah, syukurlah jika memang sudah selesai"jawab kurenai merasa lega.

"shizune, tolong antarkan naruto keruangnya biarkan dia istirahat"ucap tsunade. "hai tsunade-sama"jawab shizune lalu membawa naruto keruang kamarnya.

"sakura, tolong kau juga latih sasuke dia masih membutuhkan latihan lagi dan jangan beri dia rasa kasihan mengerti"ujar tsunade meninggalkan sasusaku. "h-hai tsunade-sama"jawab sakura sweatdrop. "dingin sekali dia"batin sasuke.

"sasuke-kun, sakura-chan. Aku tinggal ya, jaa"ucap kurenai meninggalkan sasusaku.

"sasuke-kun ayo kita mulai latihannya"ujar sakura memasang kuda-kuda. "h-hai"jawab sasuke mengikuti sakura memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

DITEMPAT YANG GELAP MARKAS AKATSUKI RUANG TAHANAN.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo diikat dengan sebuah rantai besi di kedua tangan dan kakinya seperti salib dan sebuah panggilan membuat hinata sedikit tersadar.

"ojou-chan..ojou-chan"panggil wanita paruh baya bersurai merah.

"emmmhzz..a-apa yang terjadi padaku"gumam hinata pelan. "kau sudah bangun ojou-chan"panggil seseorang.

"huh..anda siapa?"Tanya hinata. "kau sudah bangun rupanya, ojou-chan"Tanya minato.

"a-aku ada dimana?"Tanya hinata yang masih belum begitu sadar akibat sebuah pukulan di tengkuk lehernya sebelumnya. "kau ada dimarkas akatsuki dan menjadi tawanan seperti kami"ucap wanita surai merah.

"begitu ya, otou-san, neji nisan"gumam hinata mulai menangis. "apa yang terjadi ojou-chan, apakah akatsuki membunuh keluargamu?"Tanya wanita berambut merah dan hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"begitu ya, kau harus sabar ojou-chan kami-sama pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadamu, oh iya boleh ku tahu namamu?"Tanya wanita berambut merah.

"h-hai, n-namaku hyuuga h-hinata"jawab hinata gugup. "hemm..nama yang bagus sesuai parasmu, oh iya perkenalkan yang disampingku ini adalah suami ku namikaze minato, dan aku sendiri uzumaki kushina"ujar kushina.

Hinata yang mendengar nama marga kushina pun terkejut tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"anoo..etoo.. apa kau seorang hunter"tebak hinata.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar pernyataan hinata pun terkejut juga lalu mulai bertanya.

"apa kau seorang hunter juga hinata, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan siapa yang mengajarimu nen?"Tanya kushina bertubi-tubi.

"etooo, yang mengajariku nen adalah kurenai sensei, kushina-san dan a-aku disini bertukar posisi dengan seseorang"jawab hinata menunduk.

Minato yang melihat itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"kau wanita yang kuat ya hinata, jika ku melihat mu aku jadi teringat dengan anakku dan aku tak tahu dia sedang apa sekarang, aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan dia ketika dia masih kecil."ujar minato. "minato-kun"gumam kushina merasa bersalah juga.

"a-aku percaya bahwa anak kalian baik-baik saja dan dia akan menjadi seorang hunter yang hebat"ujar hinata meyemangati kushina dan minato.

"arigatou, tapi kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu hinata, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan anak kami"Tanya kushina memandang hinata begitu pun minato.

"ayo jawab hinata"Tanya kushina penasaran.

"e-etoo, sebenarnya a-aku satu kelas dengan a-anak kalian,d-dia menyelamatkanku dua kali k-ketika saat aku ditaman h-hiburan dan s-saat pulang sekolah,namanya u-uzumaki naruto-kun kah"jawab hinata gugup.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main karena dia sangat rindu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"bagaimana kabarnya dia hinata"Tanya kushina antusias. "d-dia baik-baik saja hanya saja…dia terluka saat bertarung salah satu anggota akatsuki"kushina-san.

"yokatta kami-sama naruto masih kau selamatkan nyawanya"gumam kushina terharu.

"Begitukah, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini hinata"Tanya minato.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak beberapa saat akhirnya mulai menjawab.

"a-aku bertukar posisi dengan naruto-kun karena dia sudah terluka parah saat bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki, saat kami akan menuju kerumah sakit, kami dihadang kembali oleh akatsuki lalu hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san mencoba melawan,mereka tidak yakin karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kami dan kemampuan mereka juga lebih kuat dari hiruzen-sama dan sakura-san, akhirnya aku menyerahkan diri sebagai pengganti naruto-kun dengan syarat jangan lukai mereka, karena ketua akatsuki hanya ingin mengincar naruto-kun sejak awal untuk diambil energi kehidupannya dan menginginkan pertarungan juga dengan naruto-kun, akhirnya mereka menerimanya dan aku dibawa oleh mereka sebagai wadah juga untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang dicintainya kudengar dari ketuanya langsung sebelum aku berada disini, aku ini memang lemah."jawab hinata dengan senyum sedikit memaksa.

"jadi dia menyukai naruto ya"batin kushina dan minato bersama.

"jangan merendah hinata-chan kamu itu kuat. heii, hinata-chan boleh aku bertanya"Tanya kushina. "t-arigatou, tentu apa yang anda tanyakan kushina-chan"jawab hinata. "apakah kau menyukai naruto"Tanya kushina. "EHHH…eto…a-akuu"gumam hinata malu mendengar pernyataan kushina.

"jawab saja hinata, kami tak akan marah padamu"ucap minato. "hemm"jawab hinata mengangguk kecil malu karena atas pertanyaan kedua orang tua naruto. "huaa…akhirnya aku akan memiliki seorang menantu, ingin rasanya aku melihat dia sekarang, ne..hinata-chan maukah kau menceritakan tentang naruto saat kau bertemu dengannya"pinta kushina.

"anoo…b-baiklah jika seperti itu mau anda kushina-chan"jawab hinata gugup dan mulai menceritakan kisah hinata dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang.

DIRUANGAN LAB.

"bagaimana orochimaru kau sudah menyelesaikan?"Tanya yahiko.

"ya, aku hampir menyelesaikannya mungkin sekitar 1 minggu lagi"ujar orochimaru.

"begitukah, conan-chan aku berjanji akan menghidupkanmu kembali dan saat itu pula kita akan menguasai dunia bersama-sama, jadi tunggulah disana"batin yahiko.

"baiklah lanjutkan kembali percobaanmu orochimaru"perintah yahiko. "h-hai pimpinan"jawab orochimaru.

Yahiko pun meninggalkan ruangan lab.

DIRUMAH MODERN.

Seorang gadis berambut kapas sedang melatih pria yang berambut raven.

"sasuke-kun coba lakukan sekali lagi kamu ini serius atau hanya main-main sih"kesal sakura.

"aku sudah melakukannya memang sulit mengubah aura menjadi zat"ujar sasuke masih berusaha mengubah auranya menjadi zat.

"huh…kau ini benar-benar jauh sekali dari naruto-kun, mungkin latihan ini terlalu sulit untukmu kita istirahat dahulu saja kalau begitu"gumam sakura duduk menuankan teh kedalam gelas.

"aku tidak mau"gumam sasuke. "hah..a-apa maksudmu bukankah kau- (aku akan mengejar naruto dan menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri)ujar sasuke mulai dingin.

"begitu ya, lakukan yang terbaik akan istirahat sebentar"ucap sakura duduk melihat sasuke.

"aku yakin kamu bisa sasuke-kun"batin sakura tersenyum.

SESEORANG SEDANG MENGAWASI LATIHAN SASUSAKU.

"ganbatte sasuke-kun, sakura-chan"batin kurenai melihat kedua muridnya.

NARUTO POV.

"emhhhzz… a-apa yang terjadi, d-dimana aku"gumam naruto mulai terbangun dan duduk.

"kau sudah bangun naruto-kun"jawab shizune.

"shizune nee, rupanya kau. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur"Tanya naruto.

"kau sudah sehari semalam tertidur, ditambah kau selalu bergumam tentang hinata"jawab shizune.

"b-benarkah itu shizune"ucap naruto sedikit merona tetapi sesaat kembali murung.

"iya, ada apa naruto-kun kenapa kau kembali sedih dan oh iya aku lupa ini"ujar shizune memberikan kotak hitam.

"aku hanya sedikit…k-kelelahan … ehmm, aku hampir lupa dengan isi kotak ini"gumam naruto lalu melihat permukaan kotak tersebut.

"coba kamu buka saja isi kotak tersebut, lagipula "tawar shizune. "baiklah…emhhhggh…hiiiat…huh…huh…huh, tidak bisa dihancurkan"gumam naruto. "berarti kotak tersebut bukan kotak biasa, coba kau gunakan itu naruto-kun"ujar shizune. "apa maksudmu shizune nee"gumam naruto bingung. "huh..kamu ini maksudku nen"hela shizune. "b-baiklah akan aku coba"ujar naruto mencoba menyalurkan shu kedalam kotak tersebut…krek..sebuah retakan kecil berhasil menghancurkannya.

"begitu ya, naruto-kun coba kau alirkan hatsu 100% kedalam kotak tersebut"perintah shizune menyuruh mengalirkan shu kedalam kotak tersebut.

Krak…krak….krak…krak… ting…ting…ting…ting… bunyi jatuhan besi yang menutupi kotak tersebut sampai akhirnya membuat kotak tersebut dikelilingi sebuah huruf yang aneh. Tak kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung kristal berwarna hijau yang menyala saat gelap.

"apa ini shizune nee"gumam naruto. "itu hadiahmu dari orang tuamu naruto-kun simpanlah baik-baik dan jangan sampai hilanhg"nasehat shizune.

"arigatou shizune nee"ucap naruto. "hai, karena kau sudah mendapatkan itu kau harus menjadi kuat dan memnyelamatkan hinata, janji"ujar shizune memberikan kelingking sebagai janji. "aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka"jawab naruto mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan shizune. "kalau begitu aku tinggal ya jaa"jawab shizune meninggalkan naruto dan keluar pintu kamarnya.

HARI DEMI HARI MULAI BERJALAN SELAMA ITU PULA SASUKE DAN NARUTO BERLATIH DENGAN SERIUS DAN ALHASIL LATIHAN MEREKA PUN BERHASIL SAMPAI PUNCAKNYA UNTUK SEBUAH MISI BERBAHAYA.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul dipimpin oleh hashirama dan madara digaris depan. Sasuke hanya memandang sedikit khawatir karena dia akan bertempur oleh anggota akatsuki. Sedangkan naruto hanya diam tenang mendengarkan intruksi hashirama dan madara.

"sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sakura. "ya aku tak apa-apa hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, habis menunjukkan hasil latihan ku pada …"jawab sasuke kaku.

"begiu ya, fokuslah sasuke-kun kita akan mengalami hari yang panjang setelah ini"ucap sakura.

"hai"jawab sasuke. "kenapa perasaan ku tidak tenang begini, terutama naruto. Apa yang kau rencakan dari kami"batin sasuke.

Seseorang baru muncul dengan santainya.

"go-gomen ne hashirama-sama kalau aku telat, a-aku habis menolong seorang yang tersesat …"ucap seseorang bermasker.

Naruto dan sakura melihat orang tersebut terkejut karena senseinya ketika di suna junior school ternyata seorang godfather juga

"KAKASHI-SENSEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"Tanya narusaku bersama.

"oh kalian rupanya. Salam kenal, jadi kalian sudah menjadi hunter pro ya"jawab kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"hah, kau ini ada-ada saja kakashi, kalau begitu bersiaplah kakashi aku akan menjeleskan rencananya"ujar hashirama. "hai hashirama-sama"jawab kakashi bergabung dengan guy.

SKIP TIME.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi, minna"ujar hashirama.

"tou-san, kaa-san… aku datang dan hinata bertahanlah sebentar lagi aku akan menyelamatkan kalian"batin naruto.

Tutturu….akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika kurang greget dan bagus. Hehe… mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Saya kembali … (bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng)

Saya mau bawakan ini fanfic lanjutan the hunter.

Maaf jika sudah lama menunggu, semoga terhibur dan selamat …

"baiklah ayo kita pergi, minna"ujar hashirama.

"tou-san, kaa-san… aku datang dan hinata bertahanlah sebentar lagi aku akan menyelamatkan kalian"batin naruto.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 10 : ikatan.

Siang terik yang sangat menyengat membuat suasana begitu panas dan banyak orang yang enggan untuk keluar tapi tidak dengan sekelompok orang yang dibayar oleh pemerintah jepang ini, mereka diberikan misi untuk membunuh semua anggota akatsuki, didalam sebuah mobil. Semua orang terdiam dengan isi pikirannya masing-masing.

"semua orang disini. Memiliki en yang luar biasa"batin naruto melihat semua godfather.

"tenanglah naruto-kun, bawa santai saja"ujar kurenai yang berada disamping.

"hai, kurenai sensei"jawab naruto.

SKIP TIME.

Sampailah ditempat tujuan, dan semua orang turun dari mobil dan terlihatlah hutan-hutan yang cukup lebat.

"baiklah minna kita sudah sampai, dari informasi yang kita dapat dari saksi orang-orang yang melihat, akatsuki pergi kearah timur. Aku sudah memberikan intruksi diawal jadi bersiaplah kalian"ujar hashirama.

"hai"jawab semua orang.

Semua orang pun mulai berjalan memasuki kearah hutan. Seorang mata-mata telah mengawasi pergerakan ten godfather.

"aku rasa ini adalah hari keberuntungan kami" batin zetsu melihat pria berambut kuning jabrik.

" jadi ada penyusup kah, selain uzumaki naruto sebaiknya aku mulai melapor kepada yahiko"gumam zetsu mulai menghilang.

"mata-mata rupanya, padahal en ku ini luas tapi aku hampir tak mengetahuinya sepertinya mereka bukan lawan sembarangan"batin muu merasa sedikit terkejut.

"ada apa muu-sama"Tanya ohnoki. "tidak ada apa-apa"jawab muu.

"berhati-hatilah mereka bukan lawan sembarangan"ujar madara memperingati semua orang merasa aneh dengan tingkah muu.

Semua orang hanya mengganguk tanda setuju dengan madara.

DITEMPAT MARKAS AKATSUKI.

Seorang anggota akatsuki melapor menghadap kepada pimpinannya dan para anggota akatsuki lainnya

"izin melapor yahiko-sama"ujar zetsu.

"ada apa zetsu cepat katakan?"Tanya yahiko.

"kita kedatangan tamu ten godfather dan dirombongan itu juga ada uzumaki naruto"jawab zetsu.

"begitu kah. Minna aku ingin kalian bersiaplah diposisi kalian dan sasori ikutlah denganku"ujar yahiko.

Semua orang pun menghilang hanya tinggallah sang ketua dan pria surai merah yang berjalan kearah ruang tahanan untuk menemui seseorang.

DIRUANG TAHANAN YANG GELAP HANYA BERUPA PENERANGAN LILIN.

"begitu ya, maafkan kami ya hinata-chan jika naruto telah banyak merepotkanmu"ujar kushina.

"heem, tidak justru akulah yang banyak menyusahkan naruto-kun, kushina-san, minato-san"jawab hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"begitu kah hinata-chan, aku punya permintaan maukah kau mengabulkannya untuk kami?"ucap kushina.

"e-etoo, me-memang permintaan apa yang anda ingin sampaikan ke aku?"Tanya hinata gugup.

"maukah kau menjaga naruto untuk kami dan menikah dengannya sesudah semua ini berakhir?"ujar kushina.

"ku-kushina-chan apakah itu tak terlalu cepat unt-(ayolah minato-kun kau juga pasti setujukan, jadi bagaimana hinata-chan kau mau kan, aku mohon yah..)potong kushina memohon ke hinata.

Hinata yang sebelumnya berpikir dua kali akhirnya mulai menjawab.

"he 'em"jawab hinata mengganguk kecil karena malu.

"yokatta, akhirnya aku bisa merasa tenang tak usah mencarikan jodoh untuk naruto, hinata-chan mulai sekarang kau adalah anak kami, jadi jangan panggil kushina-san tapi o-k-a-a-s-a-n, ok"ujar kushina tersenyum.

"b-baiklah kushi- eh maksudku o-okaa-san, o-otou-san"jawab hinata gugup memanggil minato dan kushina dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu.

"Sepertinya aku menggangu waktu kecil kalian ya"ujar seseorang yang datang dari kegelapan mengacaukan acara percakapan hangat minakushi dan hinata.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"Tanya kushina dingin.

"ohh, sensitif sekali kau ini ya, JANGAN SOMBONG KAU"ujar yahiko yang memegang pipi chubby kushina dengan kasar.

"ikkhh" pekik kushina. "kushina, okaa-san"panggil panggil minato dan hinata.

"tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhnya, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian karena uzumaki naruto datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan kalian"ujar yahiko.

Minakushi dan hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut atas penuturan yahiko.

"apa yang kau inginkan yahiko"Tanya minato dingin.

"aku akan menggunakan kalian untuk memancing uzumaki naruto, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"ujar yahiko tersenyum licik.

SKIP TIME.

Semua orang melangkah menuju kearah markas akatsuki tapi sesuatu yang janggal telah terjadi.

"hashirama-sama kita hampir dua kali ketempat ini, apakah kita terperangkah jebakan musuh"ujar kakashi.

Hashirama yang mengerti itu berusaha menyerahkan kepada orang lain dalam hal ilusi.

"kurenai"panggil hashirama. "hai" ujar kurenai mencoba melihat dengan gyo untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang mengelabuhi mereka.

"seseorang sudah memasang ilusi kepada kita, kita bisa keluar dengan mengikuti jalur tersebut"ujar kurenai menunjukkan arah yang benar.

"bagus, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan"perintah hashirama kepada yang lain.

"sepertinya mereka bukan orang sembarangan, jadi kau sudah menjadi hunter kah sasuke"batin itachi melihat ke rombongan ten godfather lalu menghilang.

SKIP TIME.

Sampailah di sebuah lorong gua yang cukup besar didalam hutan.

"kita sudah sampai, sekarang bersiaplah"ujar hashirama. saat akan menuju kedalam mulut gua tiba-tiba dihadang oleh seseorang di atas pohon.

"aku sudah menunggu kalian disini"ujar seseorang bertopeng dengan cepat sudah menghilang dan muncul didepan semua orang dan melakukan serangan mendadak ke semua orang.

Buugghh.. membuat semua orang terpental dengan kasarnya hanya kakashi dan guy yang berhasil menghindar.

"teleportasi kah"batin kakashi dan guy yang menganalisa kemampuan musuh.

"ikhh..ittai sakit juga"ucap semua orang.

"minna kalian cepatlah pergi biar aku yang urus orang bertopeng ini dengan guy"ujar kakashi

"baiklah jika seperti itu, minna kita masuk kedalam"ujar hashirama saat akan mau pergi tobi segera menghilang tapi dengan cepat guy menendang tobi untuk menghalangi gerakan tobi menghadang godfather sehingga membuat semua dapat masuk kedalam gua sedangkan tobi mengagalkan nennya dan membuat tubuhnya menembus untuk menghindari serangan guy.

"hah menembus bagaimana bisa"batin guy yang menyerang tobi tapi menembus.

"kalian tak akan menang melawan ku"ujar tobi. saat tobi akan menyerang guy dengan cepat kakashi melempar pisau mata tiga sehingga tobi mencoba membuat badannya tembus kembali dan guy akhirnya menjaga jarak dengan tobi.

"kau tidak apa-apa guy"Tanya kakashi."hai, aku tidak apa-apa"jawab guy. "

"berhati-hatilah kita sekarang melawan musuh yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya guy"ujar kakashi memasang kuda-kuda. "aku tau itu"jawab guy yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung juga.

ROMBONGAN GODFATHER POV.

Semua orang sedang berlari menuju kedalam dasar ruangan dimana musuh berada dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah serangan muncul.

"BIG WAVES"ujar seseorang.

Semua orang yang melihat kedepan terkejut karena melihat ombak besar seperti tsunami.

"minna menghindar"ujar hashirama dan semua orang pun mengikuti intruksi hashirama.

Byuuaar….air pun mulai mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"siapa kau"Tanya hashirama. "hahah… aku hoshigaki kisame, maaf saja tak akan kubiarkan kalian lewat rasakan ini WHIRLPOOL "ujar kisame.

Air yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba menjadi ganas kembali dan membentuk sebuah pusaran yang cepat.

"gawat kita tidak bisa menghindari itu"ujar ohnoki yang mulai terbawa arus serta mulai terhisap dan begitupun yang lainnya.

Jleeeb sebuah pedang tipis mengenai tangan kisame.

"cih, cepat sekali"batin kisame yang terkena serangan seseorang.

"bagus bee"ujar AI. "tentu saja aniki bakayaro, konoyaro"jawab bee sambil berlari mulai menyerang kisame dengan sebuah pukulan yang cepat.

Buuaaagh.. sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diperut kisame dan menghentikan amukan pusaran air.

"huhh…huh..syukurlah kita selamat"gumam sakura.

"kalian pergilah biar kami yang atasi"ujar AI.

Hashirama hanya mengangguk dan yang lainnya mulai meninggalkan ai dan bee mengikuti hashirama.

"kau lumayan juga yah, tapi apakah kau bisa menang melawan ku dan teman kecilku ini"ujar kisame mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar yang secara tiba-tiba hidup seperti memiliki nyawa sendiri.

"gugenka kah, tak masalah selama ada bee sebagai partner ku itu sudah lebih dari cukup"batin ai.

"bee ayo kita lakukan itu"ujar ai. "ok aniki"jawab bee.

HIIIIIAAAAAATTTTT….DUA hunter tersebut berlari menuju kisame.

"kalian akan mati disini"batin kisame tersenyum licik.

KAKASHI DAN GUY POV.

Sebuah pertarungan yang awalnya sedikit dashyat menjadi tenang. Pertarungan kakashi dan guy melawan pria misterius.

"siapa kau sebenarnya"Tanya guy.

"ooh, apakah kau tak mengenalku. kakashi, guy,?"jawab pria tersebut.

Kakashi dan guy yang mendengar itu terkejut karena dia mengetahui nama kakashi dan guy.

"aku tak mengenalmu makanya ku Tanya siapa nama kau?"tanya guy kembali.

"aku rasa pembicaraan ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu saja, tapi sebelum itu…"ujar seseorang misterius tersebut mulai membuka topengnya.

Kakashi dan guy melihat itu terkejut karena dia melihat orang yang sudah lama ia kenal menghilang tak ada kabar dan muncul kembali sejak bertahun-tahun.

"i-ini tidak mungkin"ujar guy. "o-obii-to"gumam kakashi tak percaya.

"lama tak jumpa kakashi, guy"ucap obito dingin.

"k-kenapa kau bergabung dengan a-akatsuki obito la-lalu bagaimana- (aku dihianati oleh konoha dan pemerintah jepang)potong obito.

"kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya jika dihianati oleh orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kalian, tapi tak kukira aku akan bertemu kembali dengan kalian berdua disini"ujar obito.

"obito lebih baik menyerahlah, jika kau menyerah disini aku tak akan membunuhmu"ujar guy.

"KAU PIKIR GERTAKKAN MU BISA MEMBUATKU MUNDUR,HAH"teriak obito.

Kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai, begitupun yahiko-sama dia senasib denganku, akatsuki adalah kelompok yang kami bentuk untuk membalas dendam dan memberikan arti rasa sakit yang sebenarnya"ujar yahiko.

"kami bertujuan membuat seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut kepada kami dan menangkap pengguna nen terkuat untuk diambil energi kehidupannya seperti uzumaki naruto, aku punya kabar baik satu lagi sensei kita namikaze minato masih hidup dan sekarang dia adalah tawanan kami"ucap obito.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu terkejut kembali.

"ja-jadi kalian mengincar naruto dan kenapa kau menahan minato sensei?"tanya kakashi. "benar, uzumaki naruto bocah yang sedikit membuatku merinding karena dia memiliki energi kehidupan yang besar, kami akan menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan orang-orang yang kami cintai dan menggunakan energi itu untuk menguasai dunia, aku rasa itu tak perlu aku jelaskan kepada kalian"ujar obito.

"rencana yang gila"jawab guy. "hah, aku merasa sedih harus membunuh kalian berdua, tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup..wuuusssh"ujar obito yang menghilang membuat kakashi dan guy kebingungan mencari letak obito berada.

"d-dia menghilang"gumam guy. "berhati-hatilah guy, dia bisa muncul dimana saja"peringatan kakashi.

Tak sebuah tangan memegang kaki guy dari bawah tanah oleh obito.

"dengan ini semua berakhir"ujar obito mulai membuat dimensi lain untuk menyeret guy masuk kedalamnya.

"tak akan kubiarkan, LIGHTNING"teriak kakashi mengarahkan bola listrik kearah obito.

Obito yang mengetahui serangan itu mengagalkan teleportasinya untuk menghisap guy dan mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan kakashi.

"sankyuu kakashi"ucap guy. "hai"kakashi.

"aku rasa ini akan sedikit sulit"batin obito melihat kearah teman lamanya.

DI LABOROTARIUM.

Sebuah gadis berambut indigo ditidurkan disebuah batu bertuliskan tulisan-tulisan aneh, seperti sebuah tempat memberikan sesembahan kepada roh, hinata tak bisa melarikan diri karena sudah diikat dengan rantai tangan dan kakinya sebagai awal pencegahan jika melawan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"yahiko –sama aku sudah menyelesaikan tahap terakhir"ujar orochimaru.

"baguslah hanya perlu memancing uzumaki naruto kesini dan aku sudah bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi conan akan hidup kembali"gumam yahiko.

"dan untuk kau sasori halangi yang lain yang akan menghancurkan rencanaku jika kau bertemu uzumaki naruto biarkan dia lewat"ujar yahiko. "hai, pimpinan"jawab sasori menghilang.

"tenang saja gadis manis kau akan segera menyusul keluargamu yang keparat "ujar yahiko.

"naruto-kun tolong aku"batin hinata yang mulai menangis karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

GODFATHER POV.

Semua orang sedang berlari menuju ruangan sang pimpinan musuh , dan seorang pria surai kuning sedang dalam kemarahan tingkah tinggi membuat matanya yang semula biru sapphire tenang menjadi merah seperti darah yang kental yang dingin.

"hinata bertahanlah aku…aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku janji"batin naruto geram dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Tes..secara tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan sebuah tetesan air mengenai mukanya begitu pun sakura.

"Apa ini"gumam sakura merasakan pipinya basah.

"lihatlah kedepan sakura"jawab sasuke.

Sakura terkejut karena melihat tetesan air tersebut tangisan dari uzumaki naruto yang berjalan berlari didepan sasuke dan sakura.

"naruto"batin sasusaku bersama merasakan rasa sakit naruto.

Kaaattt akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika kurang greget dan banyak kalimat yang membingungkan serta tanda baca yang salah.

Mohon reviewnya … :D


	11. Chapter 11

Halo minna-san maaf jika saya baru muncul kembali. Wajar orang sibuk #dilempar_panci_hehe… langsung saja deh daripada makin bingung.

Tes..secara tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan sebuah tetesan air mengenai mukanya begitu pun sakura.

"Apa ini"gumam sakura merasakan pipinya basah.

"lihatlah kedepan sakura"jawab sasuke.

Sakura terkejut karena melihat tetesan air tersebut berasal dari tangisan uzumaki naruto yang berlari didepan sasuke dan sakura.

"naruto"batin sasusaku bersama merasakan rasa sakit naruto.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 11 : .

KAKASHI DAN GUY POV.

Dua pemuda saling bertatap mata satu sama lain untuk saling membunuh.

Tak…sebuah lompatan obito mulai mulai menyerang kakashi dan guy.

"bersiaplah guy"ujar kakashi memperingatkan. "aku tau"jawab guy.

Kakashi mencoba menendang obito tapi obito menendangnya lebih cepat..buuaghh, tendangan tersebut membuat kakashi terpental dan menabrak pohon-pohon hingga hancur.

"kakashi"panggil guy. "akan ku kalahkan kau…hiaaat"ujar guy mulai memukul obito, tapi guy masih kalah cepat dengan obito karena membuat tubuhnya menembus. Obito dengan cepat mengerakkan tangannya dan menangkap tangan guy.

"kali ini kau tak kan bisa kabur"gumam obito. Guy pun terkejut karena tak bisa melarikan diri cengkraman obito dan mulai terhisap.

"kakashi sekarang"teriak guy.

Crasssh… sebuah serangan berhasil melukai obito telak dititik vital jantungnya, guy yang awalnya hampir terhisap akhirnya gagal.

"a-apa b-bagaimana b-bisa…uhuk…uhuk…"gumam obito yang terluka cukup parah dijantungnya dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"electric spear"gumam kakashi mengarahkan petir kearah obito seperti tombak yang bisa memanjang.

"begitu kah, jadi dia hanya sebagai pengalih saja ya"batin obito melihat kearah guy.

"a-aku rasa kali ini, aku akan mati dan menyusul rin"batin obito memandang langit.

Kakashi pun menghentikan nen nya dan mulai mendekati obito dan guy.

"kalian menang melawanku. kakashi, guy. A-aku rasa a-aku akan mati disini d-dan menyusul rin, s-selamatkan m-minato sensei, kakashi, guy"gumam obito diakhir dan akhirnya menutup mata dihembusan kata-kata terakhirnya, tubuh obito pun terjatuh ketanah yang kasar dan keras.

"kakashi kita harus- (bruk…hiks…hiks…o-obito, gomen ne..a-aku)gumam kakashi ambruk melihat temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa karena kakashi membunuhnya.

"kakashi"gumam guy yang merasakan kesedihan kakashi teman rivalnya.

AI DAN BEE POV.

HIIIAAAAT…serangan dua bersaudara mulai dilancarkan ke arah seorang pria bermuka hiu dialah hoshigaki kisame.

"aku tak akan memberikan sedikit pun kesempatan kepada kalian untuk menyerang, flake ice"ujar kisame.

Secara tiba-tiba disekeliling kisame air mulai terangkat keatas dan membentuk serpihan-serpihan biang es yang banyak serta tajam, bee dan ai yang melihat itu terkejut dan tetap melanjutkan serangannya tanpa takut.

"baka"batin kisame.

Wuuussshh biang es yang seperti serpihan tersebut menyerang bee dan ai dengan sangat cepat.

"cepat sekali"batin ai dan bee bersama mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut.

Crassh…crash…crash…tik…tik…tik…tetesan darah mulai mengalir dari kedua orang tersebut akibat terkena serangan dari kisame.

"hahaha,..tak kusangka kalian masih bisa hidup berdua"ujar kisame melihat dua lawannya terkena serangan yang cukup hebat dari kisame.

"untung saja tubuh aku menciptakan en yang kuat sehingga tak terlalu merusak tubuh tapi,…bee"batin Ai melihat bee yang terluka cukup parah.

"kau tidak apa-apa bee?"tanya Ai. "aku baik-baik saja, bakayaro, konoyaro"jawab bee.

"ooh, kau masih berlagak sok kuat dengan ini aku akan mengakhiri kalian, shark forces"ujar kisame dan muncullah hiu nen yang sangat banyak dan besar siap memangsa bee dan ai.

"cih banyak sekali jumlahnya, tidak ada cara lain"batin ai. "bee, kita akan gunakan teknik itu, kau bisa melakukannya kan"ujar ai. "ok, brother bakayaro konoyaro"jawab bee bersiap juga.

"sekarang"teriak ai. "stream of lightning"teriak ai dan bee bersama mengarahkan pukulan yang sudah diisi petir ditangannya kearah air dengan cepat listrik merambat dan membunuh semua hiu nen tersebut serta listrik tersebut membuat kisame merasa efek serangannya sesaat.

"sekarang bee"ujar ai berlari begitupun bee. "blow crusher"teriak ai dan bee mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menuju kisame, dengan cepat kisame bertahan untuk menghindari serangan dua musuhnya.

"walls of water"teriak kisame dan terbentuklah dinding air yang tebal, daasshhh…sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan dua bersaudara tersebut gagal.

"cih tidak bisa ditembus"geram ai, kisame yang melihat ada kesempatan dengan cepat mengerakkan pedang besarnya wuusss….sebuah ayunan pedang yang cepat berhasil membuat luka ringan ke bee dan ai dilengannya.

"bagaimana ini brother"tanya bee.

"grrrhh..siaaal"gumam ai melihat kearah kisame.

TEN GODFATHER POV.

Saat semua orang berfokus untuk menerobos masuk kedalam gua sebuah parit seperti shikigami menyerang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba mengarah kearah sasuke, sasuke yang tidak mengetahui itu tak bisa menghindar.

"SASUKE-KUN MENUNDUK"teriak sakura yang mengetahui serangan tersebut dan menyelamatkan sasuke dengan menjatuhkan diri ketanah untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Braak…parit tersebut pun menancap di tembok-tembok gua.

"kau tidak apa-apa sasuke-kun"tanya sakura.

"h-hai aku baik-baik saja, arigatou sakura"jawab sasuke. "he em"gumam sakura mengangguk menjawab penyataan sasuke.

"a,…aaah hampir saja aku berhasil"teriak seseorang dari belakang rombongan ten godfather.

"baka sudah kubilang ikuti perkataanku dulu hidan"jawab pria bermasker hitam.

"iya-iya aku tau itu, oh… ternyata banyak juga ya, ayo kita bersenang-senang pasti dewa jashin akan senang dengan persembahan ini"ujar hidan mulai mendekap kalung dan berdoa.

"kau ini memang berisik aku muak dengar pernyataanmu tentang dewa jashin, bisakanh kau tak melakukan ritual bodoh mu itu,hn"ujar kakuzu.

"berisik aku akan membunuh mereka dan akan kujadikan persembahan dewa jashin"jawab hidan dan menarik kembali senjatanya yang menyatu dengan tali yang terhubung kesenjatanya. Braaakk…tak dan berhasil ditangkap ditangan.

"ayo kita bunuh mereka, pasti harga organ tubuh mereka mahal"ujar kakuzu. "baiklah baiklah"jawab hidan.

"minna pergilah biar aku yang urus mereka"ujar tsunade. "aku juga akan membantu tsunade-sama"ujar kurenai.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"ujar hashirama dan semua rombongan pun menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"ayo kita mulai"gumam hidan yang merasakan darah segar didepan mereka.

Bee dan ai POV.

Dua orang sedang terdiam cara mengalahkan seorang pria hiu yang sangat tenang.

"bee, bisa kah buat dia sibuk dengan teknik pedang mata 8 mu itu untuk mengalihkannya"gumam ai menanyakan ke bee.

"aku bisa saja melakukannya, brother akan melakukan apa?"tanya bee. "aku punya rencana mungkin ini akan berhasil"gumam ai pelan.

"APA YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENANG MELAWANKU, KARENA PEDANGKU INI BISA MELIHAT SEMUA ARAH PERGERAKAN KALIAN DENGAN MUDAH MESKIPUN KALIAN CEPAT"ujar kisame.

"hn, jangan sombong kita lihat saja nanti. "bee lakukan sekarang"perintah bee. "ok brother"jawab bee melempar pedangnya keatas dan ditangkapnya semua pedang tersebut disemua bagian tubunya.

"aku siap aniki,kita mulai"ucap bee. "ayo…."teriak ai. Menyerang bersama kearah kisame.

Wusssh kisame mencoba untuk merobek tubuh ai yang sudah berada didepannya,tapi ai berhasil menghindari serangan kisame.

Wuusssh tang… bunyi aduan pedang yang saling mengiris satu sama lain…tang..tang…. wush…tang..tang dan sebuah pukulan yang diisi petir pun ikut bergerak yang dilakukan oleh ai.

"cih mereka melakukan serangan kolabarasi untuk menghentikan gerakanku"batin kisame kesal sambil menghindari semua serangan bee dan ai.

"kalau terus begini,aku bisa…"batin Kisame,mencoba menghindari pertarungan jarak dekat dan mencoba menjaga jarak sedikit menjauh tapi ai yang tau itu tak membiarkan untuk kisame menjaga jarak.

Wuusssh…sebuh pukulan berhasil dihindari kisame. "bee cepat lakukan sekarang"teriak ai yang mundur memberikan kesempatan untuk bee menyerang.

"rasakan ini, thunder black"teriak bee mengarahkan petir hitam melalui lemparan semua 8 pedang nya kearah kisame dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"a-apa"teriak kisame tak percaya dengan cepat sebuah pedang tipis yang dialiri halilintar hitam mengarah kisame

"gawat"batin kisame yang tak cukup waktu untuk menghindari serangan bee, karena ai sudah menjebak kisame untuk berhenti diposisi yang tepat.

"percuma saja"batin ai tersenyum.

Jleeb…jleeb…jleeb…jlebbb..jlebbb…jleeb…jleeb..jleeb… sebuah pedas tipis menancap disemua tubuh pria bermuka seperti hiu.

"ternyata gagal kah"gumam kisame.

awalnya mencoba menahan semua serangan bee dengan pedangnya tapi alhasil gagal. Darah segarpun mengalir dengan kentalnya dari tempat luka-luka. Dan pria hiu pun akhirnya tumbang dan tewas ditempat karena mengenai beberapa organ tubuh vital penting.

huh…huh…huh…huh… sebuah helaan nafas kelelahan karena menggunakan nen ya cukup besar.

"kau baik-baik saja, bee"tanya ai. "hai, aniki rasanya aku ingin istirahat setelah ini dan mendengarkan musik"ujar bee sedangkan ai hanya tersenyum.

"tentu kau bisa mendapatkannya bee"jawab ai mengadu tinju. "tentu, yeyyyy….misi selesai"teriak bee membalas tinju ai.

GODFATHER POV.

Tak…tak…tak… semua orang sedang berlari melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya ditemani penerangan lilin gelap saja dan sampailah disebuah 4 persimpangan jalan. Hashirama pun member kode untuk berhenti.

"dari sini kita kita berpisah, aku dan madara akan mengambil jalur lurus"ujar hashirama.

"baiklah kami kekiri"jawab sakura.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu naruto kau tetap ingin satu tim dengan sakura atau-…(aku kekanan, aku pergi dulu)ptong naruto yang langsung menghilang dilorong yang gelap.

"hn, bocah yang bersemangat, ayo hashirama"ajak madara ke hashirama sesudah melihat naruto pergi.

"hai, berhati-hatilah kalian"ujar hashirama lalu pergi dengan madara. "ayo sasuke-kun kita juga pergi, k-kenapa sasuke-kun?"tanya sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya memandang naruto pergi dibalik lorong tempat berpisah.

"t-tidak apa-apa, ayo"ajak sasuke mencairkan suasana. "hai"jawab sakura.

"kau harus selamat naruto"batin sasuke. "sasuke-kun"batin sakura yang sedikit khawatir.

SESEORANG SEDANG MENGAWASI MEREKA.

"aku harus laporkan ke yahiko-sama"batin zetsu yang sebelumnya bersembunyi lalu menghilang kembali.

HIRUKURE DAN TSUNASHIZU POV.

Dua tim sedang mencoba melawan dua anggota akatsuki yang berada didepannya.

"hmm, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan persembahan lagi untuk dewa jashin, lawanku yang sebelumnya sangat tidak menarik membuatku cepat bosan, serta membuatku terbatuk-batuk karena asapnya-"ujar hidan merengangkan badannya yang seolah-olah pegal.

"diamlah hidan"ujar kakuzu.

Kurenai yang mendengar itu langsung marah mendengar pernyataan hidan.

"j-jadi kau yang membunuh asuma-kun"tanya kurenai dingin.

"oooh, siapa kau?"tanya hidan. "aaaah, aku tau kau pasti kekasihny ya, tak kusangka kau akan datang kesini, apa kau mencoba membunuhku"tebak hidan dan mulai memancing emosi kurenai.

"A-AKU A-AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DISINI..."teriak kurenai yang tak rela asuma dihina hidan.

"KURENAI TENANGLAH"panggil hiruzen membuat kurenai bungkam. "jangan terbawa emosi karena keegoisanmu sendiri, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama"ujar hiruzen.

"cukup basa-basinya ayo serang kakuzu"ujar hidan. "hai"jawab kakuzu .

"mereka datang"ujar tsunade.

Wuuussh…wuusssh..wuuush… menghindari serangan dari parit besar berwarna merah yang siap mencincang daging manusia. Tak…tak…tak….sebuah pukulan mencoba melukai dengan bertahan dan menyerang.

"a-apa kau marah padaku, aku menghabisinya dengan sangat menyenangkan bagaikan kelinci percobaan,hahaha"ujar hidan masih dalam kondisi menyerang sedangkan hiruzen dan kurenai mencoba menghindari semua serangan tersebut.

"a-aku tak akan memaafkanmu"ujar kurenai mengarahkan pukulannya karena emosinya tak terkontrol.

Sedangkan hidan hanya tersenyum licik hiruzen yang menyadari itu mencoba memperingatkan kurenai.

"kurenai, mundur"ujar hiruzen tapi tak diterima oleh kurenai.

Kurenai tak mengetahui bahwa hidan sudah menyembunyikan sebuah tombak dibelakang mencoba memukul hidan tapi gagal karena hidan berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"kena kau"batin Hidan menyerang dengan tombaknya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

Kurenai yang melihat itu terkejut karena tak menyadari itu,…crasssh…sebuah luka berhasil mengenai muka cantik si mata ruby tersebut… kurenai pun mencoba mundur menjaga jarak.

"cih hampir saja, hanya luka kecil"gumam kurenai. "hahahaha…baka, kau akan mati disini,dewa jashin aku akan memberikan persembahan untuk anda, dengarkanlah teriakkan dan rasa sakitnya"ujar hidan lalu mulai menjilat darah kurenai yang ditombaknya.

"apa maksud perkataannya?"batin hiruzen melihat kearah hidan.

Hiruzen dan kurenai melihat hidan sesaat terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba warna kulitnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat seperti tinta.

"dengan ini syarat pertama terpenuhi, sekarang…crash..tik…tik…tik…" gumam hidan lalu melukai dirinya sendiri darah pun akhirnya terjatuh ketanah dan membuat sebuah diagram.

"apa yang dia lakukan"batin hiruzen dan kurenai bersama.

"selesai, lihatlah ini"gumam hidan crash… senjata tombak hidan menancap disebuah telapak tangan sang pemiliknya.

"akkhhrrg,ittaaai, a-apa yang terjadi kenapa tanganku sakit sekali"ujar kurenai terkena seperi serangan tapi tak dilukai secara langsung dan secara tiba-tiba darah keluar dari tangan kurenai, betapa terkejutnya kurenai.

"kau tidak apa-apa, kurenai"tanya hiruzen dan terkejut melihat kurenai sudah terluka ditelapak tangannya padahal dia tak diserang secara langsung.

"taku mungkin bagaimana bisa"batin hiruzen.

"b-bagaimana b-bisa"gumam kurenai berkeringat karena terluka ditangannya lalu melihat kearah hidan.

"bagaimana dengan shout the devil ku, sakit kah itu tapi ini akan menjadi lebih menyakitkan lagi"ujar hidan lalu mengoyak-ngoyakkan tombaknya kesegala arah.

"AKKKHRRGHH…"teriak kurenai kesakitan.

TSUNADE DAN SHIZUNE POV.

"KURENAI"panggil tsunade yang melihat kurenai terduduk kesakita.

"apa yang kau lihat"tanya kakuzu yang sudah ada didepan tsunade, tsunade yang melihat itu terkejut…buuuaaaghhh…sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diperut tsunade….membuatnya terlempar ketanah.

"tsunade-sama, sialan kamu. Rasakan ini mist of darkness fuuh"ujar shizune lalu menyemburkan sebuah asap hitam seperti kabut.

Seluruh ruangan yang disekitar shizune dan tsunade menjadi gelap.

"a-apa ini apakah ini, racun kah atau hanya pengalih saja, hn..tidak berguna"ujar kakuzu lalu memakai en untuk mengetahui posisi musuh.

"ketemu kalian"ujar kakuzu lalu mencari posisi tsunade dan shzune berada.

Tsunade-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya shizune. "yah, aku baik-baik saja, ittai sakit juga"jawab tsunade mencoba berdiri.

"ketemu kalian"dari belakang shizune"ujar seseorang. Tsuna-shizu yang melihat itu terkejut karana sudah ada kakuzu sudah berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Tak….dua leher pun tertangkap oleh kedua tangan kakuzu.

"ikkhh"pekik tsuna-shizu bersama karena dicekik lehernya.

"aku akan mengakhiri kalian dengan cepat"ujar kakuzu mulai menguatkan tangannya.

Tsunade dengan cepat menendang kakuzu, Buuagh…buaagh …buuagh.

"ikkhh,a-apa b-bagaimana k-kau tak terluka?"tanya tsunade sama seperti shizune.

"percuma saja, aku bisa membuat tubuhku seberat besi dan sekuat baja, serangan kalian tidak akan berguna"ujar kakuzu.

"shi-izune"panggil tsunade. Shizune yang paham pun segera menendangnya.

Buaggh…buagh…buagh… (percuma semua serangan kalian tak berarti)ujar kakuzu kembali.

ikkhh,a-apa k-kau yakin?"tanya tsunade tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh kakuzu sedikit terkurai lemas merasa ada kesempatan tsunade dan shizune menendang kakuzu buaagh…tendangan pun berhasil mengenainya sehingga terpental jauh duaaarrr...menanbrak tembok dan terjatuh ketanah.

"a-apa yang k-kalian lakukan ke d-diriku?"tanya kakuzu.

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyebarkan racun kedalam tubuhmu melalui seranganku saat menendangmu jadi kau akan mati secara perlahan dan nen mu tidak akan berfungsi sama sekali karena racun itu menghancurkan aliran nen hatsu mu"ujar shizune.

"K-KAU"geram kakuzu melihat tsunade dan shizune.

NARUTO POV.

tap…tap..tap..sebuah langkah kaki berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju tujuan misinya yaitu menyelamatkan hinata.

"tunggu aku hinata"batin naruto.

Maaf jika lama, maaf saya kurang sehat sebelumnya jadi harap maklumi …

Mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO POV.

tap…tap..tap..sebuah langkah kaki berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju tujuan misinya yaitu menyelamatkan hinata.

"tunggu aku hinata"batin naruto.

Hallo minna-san, Ketemu lagi dengan saya kangen gak, rindu gak (diabaikan author), saya mau melanjutkan ff saya mohon dibaca ya, gak dibaca author gak lanjutin … :P

Langsung aja.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah, dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 12 : kekuatan baru.

HASHIRAMA & MADARA POV.

Dua orang berambut panjang sedang berlari didalam lorong-lorong gua yang cukup gelap hanya diterangi cahaya lilin saja dalam bunyi langkah kaki mereka.

"ada apa hashirama?"tanya pria dengan suara baritonnya.

"aku sedikit khawatir madara dengan mereka semua terutama uzumaki naruto"ujar hashirama.

"tenanglah kau terlalu penakut hashirama, naruto bocah yang kuat dia memiliki caranya sendiri seperti muu dan ohnoki"ucap madara menyemangati hashirama.

"ya aku rasa begitu, muu dan ohnoki bahkan berkata akan menahan musuh untuk kita semua"jawab hashirama mengingat yang terjadi sebelum menemukan persimpangan jalan.

#flashback_beberapa_saat_yang_lalu_sebelumnya_ON

Seorang manusia yang sudah ditutupi perban seperti mumi berjalan bersama kelompok yang lainnya, dan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh saat memasuki lorong-lorong gua yang sangat luas.

"hashirama ada yang mengikuti kita"ujar muu.

"begitu kah, baiklah kita berhenti"perintah semua tim.

"en ku sangat jauh sekali perbandingannya dibandingkan orang ini"batin sakura melihat kearah muu.

"jadi kau sadar ya, gadis kecil"tanya ohnoki. "h-hai. Dan jangan panggil aku gadis kecil aku punya nama tau h-a-r-u-n-o s-a-k-u-r-a ojii-san hemm"jawab sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan ohnoki dan tidak terima dengan panggilan ohnoki yang dipanggil gadis kecil.

"hahaha…gomen gomen, dia adalah sensei ku yang paling terkuat dalam en nya. Dia bisa mencapai beberapa ratus meter dibandingkan aku dalam penggunaan en"ujar ohnoki Sedangkan sakura hanya mendengarkan dengan serius pernyataan ohnoki.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah akar kayu muncul dari semua dinding prak… … menangkap semua hunter serta melilitnya.

"aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lewat dengan mudah"ujar zetsu yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

"a-apa ini"ujar sakura sesak karena akar tersebut melilitnya. "arghhh, k-kuso benda macam apa"ujar sasuke lalu memotong akar tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Sriiiing…sriiing… tebasan pedang tersebut membuat semua hunter terlepas.

"bagus sasuke"ujar hashirama terbebas.

Naruto mencoba mengaktifkan nennya untuk melawan musuh yang muncul didepannya.

"bocah, biarkan aku yang melawannya"ujar muu.

"apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya oji-san"tanya naruto. "tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkannya dan jangan panggil aku oji-san tapi muu dasar anak menyebalkan, biarkan aku yang urus dia, bukankah kau ingin menolong seseorang"tanya muu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu bungkam dan menghilangkan nen nya.

"baiklah, arigatou muu-san"ujar naruto lalu pergi lebih dulu dari yang lain.

"na-naruto-kun cot-to mate,hufft… dasar, Ayo sasuke-kun kejar dia"kesal sakura karena naruto pergi sendirian lalu mengajak sasuke mengikuti naruto.

"aku serahkan padamu disini muu, ohnoki"ujar hashirama mengejar naruto dan yang lainnya.

"berhati-hatilah"ucap madara.

Semua orang meninggalkan muu dan ohnoki yang akan bertarung dengan zetsu.

"ohnoki, bantu aku"gumam muu. "tentu"jawab ohnoki.

#flashback_off

"hashirama…hashirama"panggil madara. "ah,..h-hai ada apa?"tanya hashirama yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"seriuslah sedikit jika kau tidak serius kau akan mati, ayo lebih cepat"ujar madara. "go-gomen,hehe… baiklah"jawab hashirama menambah kecepatannya seperti bayangan sesaat…

HIRUZEN DAN KURENAI POV.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terluka ditangannya yang disebabkan oleh seseorang pembawa sabit dari akatsuki. Kurenai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis khawatir.

"bagaimana gadis kecil huh…apakah itu sakit aku rasa itu belum seberapa, bagaimana dengan ini….jleeb"ujar kakuzu mengarahkan kekakinya yang sebelah kanan.

"AAAKKHHHRGG…H-HENTIKAN"ringis kurenai yang kesakitan. "KURENAI"panggil hiruzen. "bagaimana cara dia melukai kurenai padahal aku ada didekatnya tapi aku tak merasakan sebuah serangan kesini, atau jangan-jangan itu.."batin hiruzen mencoba berpikir menolong kurenai dan hiruzen mengetahui akan suatu serangan yang mengenai kurenai sebelumnya diwajahnya.

"aku rasa seperti itu cara kerjanya kalau sudah begitu"batin hiruzen mengeluarkan nen.

Muncullah tongkat besi yang cukup besar.

"kau memanggilku hiruzen"tanya tongkat tersebut. "yah bantu aku enma"ujar hiruzen. "baiklah"jawab enma. "lacing god"ujar hiruzen membuat tongkatnya memanjang kearah hidan.

"apa itu"gumam hidan melihat sebuah benda hitam kearah hidan dengan cepat.

Buaaaghh…hidan pun terpental dari diagaram lingkaran tersebut dengan kerasnya menabrak tanah.

"ittaiii,….sakit sekali"gumam hidan yang terlempar akibat serangan hiruzen . "benar dugaanku, dia hanya bisa menyerang ketika didalam diagram itu menyakiti kurenai, jika memang serangannya itu bersifat permanen seharusnya ketika terkena tongkatku ini kurenai juga mendapatkan efek samping juga, aku rasa hanya aku yang bisa melawannya"batin hiruzen.

"kurenai biar aku saja yang melawannya, kau sembuhkan saja lukamu itu"ujar hiruzen maju kedepan.

"h-hai hiruzen-sama"ringis kurenai mulai menggunakan shu untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

"huh…sungguh menyebalkan aku akan meng-(bersiaplah kau)potong seseorang.

"a-apa dia mulai menyerangku"gumam hidan melihat sebuah tongkat dengan cepat mengarah kearah hidan.

DUUUAAAAR….tongkat pun menghantam tanah dengan kasarnya membuatnya langsung berlubang dengan besar.

"hampir saja aku terkena serangannya tersebut, jika aku tak waspada mungkin badanku sudah tembus"batin hidan melihat serangan hiruzen yang kuat.

Trang…trang… trang…sebuah sabit besar saling beradu dengan tongkat besar.

"hem..kau hebat juga kakek tua"ucap hidan. "arigatou atas pujianmu"jawab hiruzen dengan senyum.

"tapi kau akan mati disini"ujar hidan .

trang…. Trang dengan sengitnya mereka bertarung.

"aku harus berhati-hati. Karena dia membutuhkan darah sebagai syarat penggunaan aktifnya secara sempurna nen nya, sepertinya aku harus membunuhnya dengan cepat"batin hiruzen.

KURENAI POV.

"ikhh,… lukanya benar-benar lambat dalam penyembuhannya nen ku"ringis kurenai.

Tap…muncul dua orang yang sudah berada dibelakang kurenai, kurenai pun mencoba melihat kebelakang.

"tsu-sunade-sama, shizune"gumam kurenai yang melihat kedatangan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kurenai?"tanya tsunade. "hai"jawab kurenai. "dimana sarutobi-sensei?"tanya tsunade. "dia sedang bertarung dengan anggota akatsuki yang menggunakan sabit mata tiga disana."ujar kurenai memberitahu tahu tsunade.

Tsunade dan shizune melihat kearah hiruzen dan hidan yang sedang bertarung.

"baiklah, shizune cepat sembuhkan kurenai, aku akan membantu sensei"ujar tsunade lalu menghilang dengan seketika.

"baiklah, berikan tanganmu kurenai biar aku yang mengobatimu"ucap shizune. "h-hai"jawab shizune.

HIRUZEN POV.

"dia lawan yang tangguh juga aku harus membuat menghentikan tongkatnya yang besar itu, lalu menyerangnya"batin hidan.

Traang…traang…pertarungan dengan sengit membuat hiruzen menghabiskan banyak nen.

"kurang ajar kekuatannya benar-benar besar sekali. meskipun aku bisa dikatakan level hunter beast, tapi aku sudah mulai kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan nen dan usiaku yang tua juga, k-kalau seperti ini aku bisa saja mati"batin hiruzen yang sedikit mulai panik.

Trang… hiruzen yang sedang bertarung tak fokus Karena mulai kelelahan, membuat senjatanya terlempar dari genggaman tangan.

"g-gawat"gumam hiruzen. "MATIII, KAU KAKEK TUUUAAA…"ujar hidan.

Crash… sebuah luka telah terjadi, hiruzen hanya menutup mata akan kepasrahannya, karena tak merasakan apapun hiruzen pun mencoba membuka mata.

"k-kau"gumam hiruzen tak percaya. "maaf jika aku terlambat sensei, tapi dengan ini semua selesai"ujar tsunade.

Tik…tik….tik… sebuah darah mengalir dengan irama yang beraturan seperti tetesan air hujan.

"T-TEEEMEEE,… DASAR PENGANGGU"ujar hidan yang terluka akan serangan tsunade dijantung hidan.

"sensei, biarkan aku yang urus sisanya"ujar tsunade tersenyum. "b-baiklah"jawab hiruzen.

"aku akan mengakhirimu disini"ujar tsunade dingin.

"hem, jangan sombong kau bocah, aku ini tidak bisa mati meskipun kau menghancurkan …."ujar hidan bangga. "ooh… benarkah kita lihat saja"gumam tsunade. "n-nani"jawab hidan mendengar pernyataan tsunade.

Tak sebuah kepala diambil dengan kasarnya dari sebuah leher.

"a-apa dia mengambil kepala ku dengan mudah"gumam hidan tak percaya karena kepala dan badan hidan sudah terlepas.

"sayounara"ujar tsunade dingin.

Crash…satu kepala itupun hancur berkeping-keping dengan kasar bahkan sampai tengkorak kepalanya. Bruuk tsunade pun ambruk karena kelelahan.

"huh…huh…akhirnya selesai juga"hela tsunade. "h-hai, arigatou tsunade"jawab hiruzen dan tsunade hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban hiruzen.

KURENAI POV.

Seseorang wanita umur 25 tahun sedang mengobati temannya yang terluka akibat pertarungan melawan akatsuki, suasana yang awalnya hanya diam akhirnya kurenai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"a-arigatou, shizune"ujar kurenai. "tentu, ini sudah tugasku juga untuk menolong orang lain"jawab shizune.

Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya kurenai bertanya kembali.

"e-etoo, bagaimana kau bisa melawan anggota akatsuki dengan cepat shizune?"tanya kurenai tiba-tiba.

"oh, itu kami menggunakan racun untuk melawan musuh, sebelum kita datang kesini aku membuat racun bersama tsunade-sama yang mematikan untuk membunuh melawan akatsuki, racun itu kami buat untuk menghancurkan system syaraf otot dan aliran hatsu keluarnya nen, jadi meskipun musuh itu bisa dikatakan hunter pro atau hunter beast jika sudah masuk aliran darah, maka cepat atau lambat orang itu akan terbunuh"ujar shizune.

"begitu kah"gumam shizune merasa lemah dihadapan shizune. "kau tak perlu khawatir kurenai, aku pun dulu pernah merasa lemah dan kalah dari orang lain, jadi tak perlu kau pikirkan ya"ujar shizune secara tiba-tiba yang seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kurenai. "h-hai"jawab kurenai.

TAP…tap..sebuah langkah kaki telah tiba dihadapan kurenai dan shizune.

"kau baik-baik saja kurenai"tanya hiruzen."h-hai, aku baik-baik saja, maaf jika aku merepotkan anda"ujar kurenai merasa tak berguna. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri wajar jika kau terbawa suasana, kami sudah menghabisi orang yang menggunakan sabit itu"jawab hiruzen. "begitu yah"gumam kurenai.

Tap..tap..tap…tap..Seseorang telah muncul didepan hiruzen dan yang lainnya.

"maafkan kami jika terlambat"ujar semua orang yang baru muncul.

"kami juga baru selesai, kerja bagus kakashi guy,ai, bee"ujar hiruzen.

"huh…huh…huh…ayo kita lanjutkan menyusul yang lain"ujar ai mulai kelelahan. "tenanglah ai, kita istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu kurenai sembuh baru kita menyusul yang lain"ujar tsunade.

"baiklah jika seperti itu"jawab ai dan yang lain pun mulai beristirahat mengumpulkan tenaga sebentar.

SHKAMARU & TEMARI POV.

Dua orang insan berbeda gender sedang berlari dengan cepat menuju kearah godfather membawa beberapa tim.

"dasar, kenapa kita tak dari awal saja mengikuti mereka shikamaru. Ini gara-garamu jadi kita terlambat sekali dengan yang lain serta meninggalkan kita,huuft?"ujar wanita berambut kuning kesal.

"gomen…gomen, habisnya aku mengantuk sekali jadinya kesiangan, jangan marah lagi ya …"ujar shikamaru meminta maaf.

"dasar, kamu ini aku itu mengkhawatirkan yang lain tau apalagi, bocah laki-laki itu"ujar temari mengingat naruto ketika dipertemuan godfather dengan dinginnya berkata dia mau bekerja sendiri.

Temari mulai melamun memikirkan akan kejadian naruto yang meminta untuk bekerja sendiri.

"tenang saja, temari dia itu orang yang kuat, aku bisa merasakan hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, aku merasa dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar"jawab shikamaru serius dan masih fokus kedepan.

"begitukah"tanya temari. "yah, ayo kita percepat minna"perintah shikamaru. "hai"jawab beberapa orang dibelakang mengikuti shikamaru dan temari yang didepannya lalu menghilang untuk menambah kecepatannya.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua insan sedang berlari dengan cepat dilorong-lorong gua yang sedikit penerangannya sampai akhirnya menuju sebuah pintu yang ada didepannya, braak…pintu pun ditendang dengan kasarnya oleh sasusaku dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke"ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk disebuah batu.

"siapa kau, darimana kau tau namaku?"tanya sasuke.

"oh, jadi tousan dan kaa-san tak memberitahumu ya"ujar seseorang dan tap menghilanng dengan cepat dan sudah berada didepan sasusaku.

"cepat sekali"batin sasusaku yang terkejut karena lawannya sudah ada didepan mereka.

Buuuaagh… sebuah pukulan telak berhasil mendarat diperut sakura membuatnya terlempar jauh.

" "ringis sakura yang mencoba berdiri tapi tak bisa karena terkena pukulan yang sudah dialiri hatsu dalam jumlah besar oleh itachi membuatnya kesakitan.

"sakura..brengsek kau rasakan ini"ujar sasuke mengalirkan pedangnya dengan nen yang dia ubah dengan petir tapi…TAK sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikan gerakan sasuke yaitu lawan yang ada didepannya.

"sasuke aku akan memberitahumu tentang sesuatu"gumam pria berambut panjang lalu mulai menanamkan ilusi. Sasuke yang berada disitu tak bisa bergerak karena terkena serangan ilusi musuh.

"SASUKE-KUN,SADARLAH "teriak sakura. Tapi percuma karena sasuke sudah dipengaruhi oleh itachi.

#ILUSI_ITACHI_ON

Sebuah tempat dirumah yang cukup megah, sasuke yang melihat itu cukup terkejut mengetahui rumah tersebut.

"kenapa aku ada disini?"tanya sasuke. "kau ada didalam ilusiku, sasuke"jawab itachi. "kau"geram sasuke mencoba mengambil pedangnya lalu menebas itachi tapi…wussh…tebasan tersebut gagal karena hanya menembus seperti angin lalu menghilang.

"apa"gumam sasuke. "percuma sasuke, kau ada didalam ilusi ku berulang kali kau coba percuma saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu"ujar pria berambut panjang tersebut. "apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"tanya sasuke dingin. " sebenarnya kita ini bersaudara sasuke, dan kau sebenarnya otouto ku"ujar itachi.

"a-apa i-itu bohong, otou-san dan okaa-san tak pernah bilang kalau aku punya nii-san, kau pembohong"tanya sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini. Sasuke biarkan aku perlihatkan kebenaran tentang keluarga kita mengapa kau tak mempercayaiku. Lihatlah itu"ujar itachi.

Disebuah rumah yang megah itachi bermain dengan riangnya bersama okaa-san, tapi suatu ketika datanglah danzo yang meminta itachi untuk ikut danzo dikarenakan itachi sangat berbakat dalam pelajaran diusianya yang terbilang mudah.

"k-kenapa jadi seperti ini, siapa orang itu?"tanya sasuke melihat semua kenyataan itu dan melihat seseorang yang cukup tua umurnya membawa itachi pergi dari rumah itu.

"dia adalah danzo, dia adalah pimpinanku. Aku bekerja untuk dia untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi"ujar itachi. "kita lihat saja yang berikutnya tiba-tiba semua ruangan menjadi terang seperti terkena cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan tiba-tiba scene berganti ditengah hutan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tak mempercayainya bahwa itachi dan semua rombongan orang-orang dari akatsuki sebelumnya sedang dikepung oleh pasukan danzo dan kejadian saat itachi melarikan diri sampai dia masuk kedalam gua dan membunuh danzo serta membentuk kelompok akatsuki.

Sasuke yang melihat itu akhirnya terdiam menundukkan diri.

"kau sudah paham kah, aku dihianati oleh danzo, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam organisasi akatsuki ini"ujar itachi.

"k-kenapa otou-san dan okaa-san tak memberitahu aku tentang ini,lalu kenapa kau bergabung dengan akatsuki?"tanya sasuke yang geram terhadap nii-sannya.

"aku rasa tou-san dan kaa-san tak ingin kau mengetahui misiku ini maka dari itu dia menyembunyikan ini darimu, aku bergabung hanya ingin mengetahui rencana akatsuki, pimpinan sepertinya mengincar uzumaki naruto"ujar itachi membuat sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan itachi.

"a-apa kau masih ingin melawanku, nii-san"jawab sasuke. "aku rasa itu tak perlu, aku pasti kalah darimu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah, kemarilah?"ajak itachi.

Sasuke hanya menuruti perkataan itachi. Sebuah sentuhan di kening sasuke telah dilakukan oleh itachi.

"apa yang kau lakukan nii-san?"tanya sasuke yang memegang keningnya karena disentuh itachi.

"sekarang cobalah, aktifkan nen-mu itu kau akan tau itu"jawab itachi.

Sasuke pun hanya menurut dan mengikuti intruksi itachi dan secara tiba-tiba sasuke memunculkan sesuatu dibelakangnya seperti monster berwarna ungu dengan panah ditangan kanannya.

"sugoooi, apa ini?"tanya sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"itu susanoo, aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku untukmu. Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, aku rasa kita harus berpisah disini?"ujar itachi membuat sasuke terkejut.

"cotto matee, nii-san mau pergi kemana?"tanya sasuke. "aku akan pergi dengan seseorang, kau harus tetap menyayangi otou-san dan okaa-san sasuke dan tolong rahasia pertemuanku ini denganmu ya,jaa"ujar itachi mulai menghilang dan suasana ruangan tersebut membuat penglihatan sasuke sedikit kabur..wusssh. sasuke pun kembali ketempat semula yang gelap hanya ada penerangan lilin saja.

"SASUKE-KUN…SASUKE-KUN, AYO BANGUN"ujar seseorang.

"emhhhzz…a-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"gumam sasuke.

"k-kamu tadi habis terkena ilusi musuh aku yang berusaha menolongmu tapi tak sanggup…karena serangan orang itu sangat kuat, lalu aku berusaha melakukan penyembuhan pada diriku sendiri sebentar dan orang itu lalu pergi"ujar sakura panjang lebar.

"begitu kah, lalu apakah dia berkata sesuatu sebelum pergi sakura?"tanya sasuke.

"e-etooo, dia hanya m-mengatakan bahwa a-aku harus m-menjagamu, sasuke-kun"ujar sakura merona.

"begitu yah"jawab sasuke dan mencoba berdiri lalu mengeluarkan nen nya dan muncullah monster ungu dengan sebuah panah ditangan kirinya, sakura yang melihat itu benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"s-sasuke-kun kapan kau memiliki ini?"tanya sakura tajub. "aku mendapatkan ini dari nii-san ku, namanya susanoo"jawab sasuke.

"n-nii-sa berarti?"tanya sakura terkejut. "yah orang yang sebelumnya kita lawan itu adalah nii-san ku,sakura"ujar sasuke.

Akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimana pendapat minna-san kurang greget kah/kurang baguskah ya harap maklumi namanya karya manusia gak bisa sempurna 100%.hehe…

Mohon reviewnya saja deh.


	13. Chapter 13

"n-nii-san berarti?"tanya sakura terkejut. "yah orang yang sebelumnya kita lawan itu adalah nii-san ku,sakura"ujar sasuke.

Nengok kanan kiri,hallo minna-san lama tak jumpa dengan author yang super tampan dan bergoyang ini (u pikir squiwad kali) :v abaikan aja author , saya mau promosi fanfic saya nih,hehe… semoga gak bosen ya sama saya. :D langsung saja cekidot…

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 13 : lubang hati.

Dua orang berambut raven dan gadis berambut pink sedang mengobrol didalam ruangan yang cukup luas, awalnya mereka berpikir akan bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki, tapi berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan. ternyata orang tersebut hanya memberikan sebuah kekuatan baru kepada sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kekuatan baru sasuke benar-benar takjub.

"sugeehh, ne sasuke-kun ini kekuatan yang hebat, kau bisa dikatakan hampir sama dengan naruto-kun?"ujar sakura memuji sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu sakura"tanya sasuke ragu. "he'em, kau bisa dikatakan memiliki dua tipe nen satu bertipe henka dan satu lagi bertipe gugenka sama hal nya seperti naruto-kun hanya saja dia bertipe kyoka dan tokushitsu berbeda denganmu, aku saja yang level hunter pro setara dengan naruto-kun hanya bertipe tokushitsu saja sama seperti kurenai-sensei"ujar sakura.

"begitu-kah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup kuat bagiku"ujar sasuke sedikit bangga dengan apa yang diterima itachi.

"dasar sombong, hemm… kita tak tau lawan kita seperti apa didepan, sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyelamatkan hinata, sasuke-kun"ujar sakura mencoba mencari hinata secepatnya. "baiklah, ayo kita pergi"ujar sasuke menghilangkan nen-nya lalu berlari menuju pintu berikutnya.

Diruangan altar utama.

"sudah selesai, pimpinan" ujar seseorang berambut panjang berkulit putih.

"bagus orochimaru, dengan ini hanya menunggu dia, gadis ini sudah tak berguna lagi"ujar yahiko membuang seorang gadis berambut .

Bruuuk…dilemparnya jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut dengan kasarnya.

"sasori kau bisa menggunakannya, jika kau mau untuk melawan tamu yang tak diundang datang kemari"ujar yahiko. "hai, pimpinan"ujar sasori mengambil jasad tersebut dengan kasarnya.

"yahiko kapan kita mulai bergerak untuk menangkap uzumaki naruto?"tanya seseorang berambut merah lainnya dengan mata seperti riuk air.

"tenanglah nagato, tak usah terburu-buru cepat atau lambat orang itu akan hadir didepan kita dan aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku mau hanya tinggal tahap …"ujar yahiko tertawa melihat seorang jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"begitu kah kalau begitu aku akan pergi"ujar nagato. "aku juga sama"ujar sasori. "yah"jawab yahiko dan dua orang yang lainnya pun menghilang dengan cepat.

MUU DAN OHNOKI POV.

Dua hunter yang bisa dikatakan berlevel hunter beast, sedang bertarung dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang sangat kuat untuk dikalahkan.

"cih, kenapa akarnya tak pernah habis dan kekuatan ini sama dengan kemampuan hashirama-sama"ujar ohnoki kesal karena zetsu selalu mengeluarkan akar yang tak pernah habis.

"jangan banyak mengeluh ohnoki, pertama kita harus menghentikan pergerakan orang tersebut"ujar muu menghindari setiap serangan zetsu.

"hahaha… kau pikir bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah seperti yang lain, rasakan ini hand of the world"ujar zetsu mengeluarkan akar pohon yang tajam dipermukaan ujungnya dengan cepat mengarah ke muu dan ohnoki.

"MENGHINDAR"ujar muu.

Brak…brak tembok-tembok gua pun mulai runtuh akibat serangan zetsu yang sangat cepat.

"k-kekuatan yang luar biasa, jika aku tak menggunakan gyo dan peringatan muu-sama aku pasti sudah terbunuh oleh akar tersebut"batin ohnoki merasa lawan yang sekarang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya musuh-musuh yang pernah dia hadapi.

"dia menghilang"gumam ohnoki. "iie, dia hanya brsembunyi untuk menyerang kita saat kita posisi terjepit"ujar muu memperingati ohnoki.

"aku akan gunakan EN, ketika musuh sudah ku temukan kau gunakan kekkai agar dia tak melakukan teleportasi yang membuatnya dapat menembus tembok ataupun dinding untuk kabur, kau mengerti ohnoki?"ujar muu. "baiklah"jawab ohnoki.

"dimana posisinya"batin muu. Dan secara tiba-tiba serangan akar dari 4 arah secara bersamaan dengan cepat mengarah ke hunter beast tersebut.

"MENGHINDAR"ujar muu.

Jleeeb…jleeeb…jleeeb…jleeeb. Akar pohon pun menancap dengan cepatnya.

"cih hanya keberuntungan, tapi yang ini kalian tak akan bisa menghindarinya"batin zetsu memasang kembali serangan.

"ohnoki bisa kau gunakan teknik kekkai mu itu di 6 lokasi yang berbeda?"tanya muu masih mencari posisi zetsu.

"tentu aku bisa gunakan,memangnya ada apa?"jawab ohnoki bertanya kembali.

"bagus, aku akan mencari lokasinya dengan pasti dimana dia akan keluar, ketika musuh mengeluarkan serangannya pada saat itu kau gunakan teknik kekkai-mu untuk menangkapnya dengan cepat, kau mengerti?"ujar muu.

"baiklah akan kucoba"jawab ohnoki mulai berkonsentrasi.

Beberapa saat tenang mencari letak posisi musuh dimana dan duaarr….akar yang lancip dengan cepatnya mengarah kearah mereka berdua.

"SEKRAANG OHNOKI"perintah muu.

"baiklah, prison dust"ujar ohnoki mengarahkan ke 6 tempat yang disebutkan muu.

Sring…sring…sring…sring…sring…sring...semua tempat musuh mengeluarkan serangan tertahan dipenjara debu ohnoki.

"a-apa ini, aku terjebak, tapi ini adalah hal yang mudah"ujar zetsu yang terperangkap didalam sebuah kubus besar didalamnya.

"k-kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini"gumam zetsu.

"percuma saja, perangkap itu tidak akan bisa ditembus bahkan jika kau bisa memanipulasi kotak tersebut untuk berpindah tempat"ujar ohnoki tersenyum menang.

"cih, sialan kalian,keluarkan aku"teriak zetsu meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"aku akan mengampuni nyawamu jika kau memberitahu siapa nama ketua-mu. kau hanya punya 3 kesempatan"ujar muu dingin.

"aku tak akan menjawabnya"jawab zetsu ketus. "ohnoki"ujar muu.

Ohnoki yang paham mulai menyusutkan kotak tersebut.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan keluarkan aku dari sini"ujar zetsu.

"kemampuan nen apa yang dia miliki?"tanya muu dingin.

"bunuh saja, aku"jawab zetsu. "ohnoki"panggil muu. Ohnoki yang mengerti membuat keenam kotaknya menyusut kembali lebih kecil.

"apa tujuan akatsuki yang sebenarnya?"tanya muu kembali.

"masa bodoh dengan perkataan mu"jawab zetsu emosi. "ohnoki habisi dia"ujar muu. Ohnoki dengan cepat menyusutkan ke enam kotak tersebut secara bersama sampai zetsu yang berada didalam hancur berkeping-keping.

Braaak…duarr…tes…tes…tes… darah pun membasahi arena pertarungan.

"huh…huh…kita berhasil muu-sama"gumam ohnoki kelelahan. "yah, aku tau itu"jawab muu melihat darah yang bercecaran di depannya.

"misi kita cukup sampai disini ohnoki, ayo kita pulang kau masih sanggup untuk brjalan"ujar muu. "hai, tentu saja"jawab ohnoki.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua pemuda berbeda gender berusai permen kapas dan berambut raven tersebut dengan langkah kaki berlari mencoba mencari lokasi dimana hinata berada tapi….

"ENCOURAGEMENT OF GOD"ujar seseorang dari arah depan sasusaku.

Dengan cepat dorongan angin yang kuat membuat mundur sasusaku… (kyaaaa…..huaaaa…)teriak sasusaku yang terlempar jauh kebelakang…duaaarrr…menabrak dinding yang kasar.

Uhuk…uhuk…dua remaja yang terlempar tersebut terluka akibat serangan mendadak yang sangat kuat.

"sa-sasuke-kun, uhuk…uhuk…kau tidak a-apa-apa"ringis sakura batuk berdarah mencoba membantu sasuke.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa,uhuk…uhuk…"jawab sasuke yang batuk berdarah juga.

"oohh, ternyata hanya sekumpulan sampah yang dikirimkan asosiasi hunter kepada kalian"ujar seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan yang berjarak 20 meter dari sasusaku.

"s-siapa kau?"tanya sakura meringgis. "aku nagato, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lewat untuk mengganggu rencana yahiko"ujar nagato dingin.

"a-aku tak p-peduli siapa namamu, t-tapi aku harus m-menyelamatkan h-hinata, MINGGIR KAU"ujar sasuke berdiri dan mengeluarkan nen berupa monster berwarna ungu untuk melawan nagato.

"ini sama seperti milik itachi, jadi begitu kah dia menghianati kami, tapi aku tak peduli jika kenyataannya seperti itu"batin nagato sedikit terkejut melihat nen milik sasuke.

"RASAKAN INI, BLACK ARROWS OF FIRE"ujar sasuke mengarahkan susano untuk membidik nagato tepat sasaran dan tak…wusssshh…panah pun mengarah dengan cepat kearah nagato, nagato hanya mengerakkan satu tangan kanannya dan duaarrr…. Ledakan besar membuat gua akatsuki pun hancur dan terlihatlah cahaya dari matahari yang menyambut mereka dari kegelapan yang sebelumnya hanya berupa penerangan lilin saja.

"apa aku berhasil"gumam sasuke. Asap yang timbul akibat serangan sasuke yang dahsyat pun menghalangi penglihatan sampai semua debu menghilang dan nagato hanya berdiri dengan tenang yang masih mengarahkan tangannya kedepan seperti diawal.

"a-apa bagaimana bisa"ujar sasuke sakura yang melihat itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena nagato masih berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"cukup menyakitkan juga terkena panah itu"gumam nagato. "sasuke-kun, kita harus bekerja sama untuk melawan dia"ucap sakura yang berdiri.

"yah"jawab sasuke. "kalian bocah-bocah yang luar biasa, baiklah aku akan bersenang-senang dengan kalian sebentar"ujar nagato. "sasuke-kun bersiaplah"ujar sakura sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti untuk bertarung melawan nagato.

HASHIMADA POV.

Tak-tak langkah kaki dua pemimpin terkuat dalam grup hunter untuk melawan pemimpin akatsuki sampailah disebuah tempat singgasana yang mulai hancur. Hashirama dan madara pun telah sampai disebuah ruang altar.

"aku tau kalau kalian akan datang kemari untuk membunuhku, sayang sekali yang datang bukanlah uzumaki naruto tapi tamu tak diundang lainnya, jika kau memang ingin bertarung denganku. Kita bertarung ditempat lain jangan disini. Aku tak ingin membuatnya terkena serangan pertarungan ini"ujar pria surai orange membelai pipi seorang wanita berambut biru yang tak bernyawa.

Madara dan hashirama hanya saling melihat dan membuat keputusan.

"baiklah jika itu maumu"jawab hashirama. "ikuti aku"ujar yahiko meninggalkan altar ruangan dan wanita yang tak berjasad teresebut.

"GODFATHER POV.

Semua ten godfather yang habis bertarung dengan anggota akatsuki beristirahat sejenak dan mulai berdiri untuk menyusul naruto dan yang lainnya.

"cukup kita harus menyusul yang lain untuk membantunya, ayo kita berangkat"ujar hiruzen.

"hai"jawab semua orang mulai berlari mengejar naruto dan yang lainnya.

"naruto-kun jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh"batin shizune dan kurenai bersama khawatir memikirkan naruto.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah mereka semua dihadang musuh. Hiruzen yang mengetahui ada musuh memperingati semuanya.

"BERHENTI"ucap hiruzen membuat semua orang berhenti mengikuti intruksi hiruzen.

"SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DISANA CEPAT KALIAN KELUAR"teriak hiruzen

Musuh pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena teriakkan hiruzen, membuat semua orang yang melihat dua orang itu terkejut karena melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya yaitu namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina.

"t-tidak mungkin kalian masih hidup"gumam tsunade terkejut.

"sensei, kalian masih hidup,syukurlah"ujar kakashi merasa senang.

"ne..minato-san, kushina-san kenapa kalian diam saja"tanya kurenai

"ada yang aneh, gyo…"batin ai melihat dua orang tersebut dan betapa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"minna mereka bukan orang yang kalian kenal, mereka dikendalikan"ujar ai.

"a-apa maksud- bug..bug…bug..gerakan cepat dari sosok pria bersurai kuning membuat semuanya terkejut karena sudah berada didepannya dan menendang semua orang.

"yellow flash"gumam minato berambut kuning tersebut.

"aaakhrrrghhh,c-cepat sekali dia bakayaro konoyaro"ujar bee dan semua orang mulai berdiri untuk melawan minato dan kushina.

Secara tiba-tiba,…Brak….brak…brak….sebuah rantai keluar dari bawah tanah dan dinding tanah..criing..criiing bunyi irama rantai yang menari menangkap semua orang.

"chain restraint"gumam kushina memperlihatkan nen sebuah rantai dari tangan kanannya.

"cih dia memakai in, pantas saja kami tak mengetahui posisi serangannya, sekarang harus bagaimana"batin tsunade.

"minato-san, kushina-san apa kau tak mengenal kami semua, kenapa kalian melakukan ini"ujar shizune.

"percuma shizune, dia dikendalikan seseorang"ujar tsunade. "apa maksudmu tsunade-sama"tanya shizune. "cobalah kau lihat dengan teknik yang lebih tinggi dari gyo"ujar tsunade dan shizune hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan tsunade.

"RYU, monster a-apa itu, kenapa seperti ini"gumam shizune tak percaya bahwa nen nya berbeda dengan nen orang biasa yang dikendalikan benang tapi kali ini oleh sebuah monster boneka.

"sousha level 2"gumam tsunade.

Wusssh…dengan cepat minato sudah berada didepan tsunade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA,IKKHH…KENAPA TAU MAU TERPUTUS"ujar shizune mencoba menghancurkan rantai kushina dengan hatsu 100%.

"GOD OF DEATH"gumam minato memunculkan sebuah monster nen yang membawa pisau besar dimulutnya.

"i-itu, hentikan sensei kau bisa membunuh tsunade-sama"teriak kakashi.

Saat akan mau mengambil arwah dalam tubuh tsunade secara tiba-tiba…. Trang….rantai yang menahan semua orang pun terputus Buaaghh,…buaaagh… sebuah pukulan dengan cepat membuat minato dan kushina terlempar cukup jauh. Duaar…dinding gua pun hancur karena serangan seseorang misterius.

"kalian tidak apa-apa"ujar seseorang.

"yokatta kita selamat terima kasih muu-san, ohnoki-san"ujar shizune.

"yah"jawab ohnoki. "maaf jika kami terlambat"ujar seseoang dari belakang godfather.

Seseorang baru muncul dari belakang.

"kau benar-benar terlambat, tapi lebih baik datang daripada sama sekali tidak shikamaru, temari"gumam kakashi.

"ya, maaf jika terlambat"ujar temari.

DUARRR…DUAAAR…runtuhan batu yang menimpa kushina dan minato pun terlempar, kushina dan minato pun mulai berdiri kembali untuk melawan godfather.

"siapa dia"ujar shikamaru. "nanti akan kujelaskan, bersiaplah kita akan melawan dia"ujar hiruzen begitu pun yang lain mengaktifkan nen nya untuk melawan minato an kushina.

NARUTO POV.

Pria surai kuning berlari untuk menemukan hinata dan terlihatlah sebuah titik cahaya yang cukup terang diujung jalannya, tap…tap..tap… bunyi hentakan kaki berlari, sampailah disebuah lembah dengan air terjun yang cukup …bunyi gesekan kaki yang mencoba berhenti sedang berlari.

"ini dimana?"gumam naruto mencoba mencari suatu petunjuk dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang terduduk ditepi air terjun.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu lalu mengaktifkan nen nya dalam jumlah besar dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"kau tak perlu melakukan itu naruto-kun, aku tak punya niat untuk menangkapmu ataupun membunuhmu"ujar seseorang berambut panjang berkulit putih mulai berdiri.

"apa maksudmu"tanya naruto dingin. "aku tau siapa yang kau cari, hyuuga hinata kah?"jawab pria berkulit putih mulai berdiri.

"dimana kalian menahannya?"tanya naruto kembali. "dia ada diujung barat sana, sasorilah yang membawa hinata pergi."ujar pria tersebut.

"tapi,…dia sudah…mati"lanjut gumam pria berkulit putih kenaruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu anggota akatsuki tersebut.

"b-bohong hinata belum mati. kau hanya berdalih saja untuk membohongiku dan menangkapku sajakan"ujar naruto kesal. "aku serius"jawab pria berkulit putih tersebut.

Naruto yang tak menerima hal tersebut dengan cepat berlari Wusssh… hanya melintas melewati orochimaru seakan tak melihat apapun, orochimaru hanya diam melihat naruto pergi kearah barat.

"sudah kuduga, akan seperti ini jadinya, ne apa yang akan kita lakukan sesudah ini orochimaru"ujar seseorang yang muncul.

"yah, aku merasa menyesal juga dengan apa yang kulakukan ini kepada gadis tersebut dan katakan ini kepada dia itachi, tapi intinya aku sudah memberitahunya, ayo kita pergi"ujar orochimaru.

"yah"jawab itachi.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan cepat. pria surai kuning yang sangat amat marah masih berlari menuju kebarat dengan cepatnya.

"hinata kau belum tewaskan, aku yakin itu"batin naruto gelisah berlari dengan cepat sampai akhirnya tak terduga naruto melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya dan satu orang lain yang tak dikenalnya lalu berhenti sejenak dalam kegelapan bayangan pohon yang menutupi tubuh naruto.

"jadi dia sudah disini, biarlah sasori yang mengurus anak itu"batin yahiko melihat kearah naruto dan fokus kedepan.

hashirama dan madara yang mengetahui kehadiran naruto. Hanya melihatnya sesaat, hashirama pun memberi kode tangan kearah belakang dimana sasori berada dengan tersenyum dan fokus kedepan kembali untuk melawan yahiko meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui posisi sasori berkat hashirama itupun sudah diselimuti nen ,mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi gelap akan amarah dan kebencian yang besar serta membuat matanya berubah jadi merah pekat seperti darah yang kental.

Alhamdulillah selesai juga chapter ini, kurang gregetkah atau kuang bagus kah. Mohon dimaklumi namanya juga buatan …

Mohon reviewnya saja deh. :D


	14. Chapter 14

"jadi dia sudah disini, biarlah sasori yang mengurus anak itu"batin yahiko melihat kearah naruto dan fokus kedepan.

hashirama dan madara yang mengetahui kehadiran naruto. Hanya melihatnya sesaat, hashirama pun memberi kode tangan kearah belakang dimana sasori berada dengan tersenyum dan fokus kedepan kembali untuk melawan yahiko meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui posisi sasori berkat hashirama itupun sudah diselimuti nen ,mata naruto sudah berubah menjadi gelap akan amarah dan kebencian yang besar serta membuat matanya berubah jadi merah pekat seperti darah yang kental.

Hooaaaammm…. *EH ada readers ternyata sorry author masih … #author_jangan_dilempar_sapu_ya :v

Saya balik lagi author yang super keren dan tampan …krik…krik….sepi, langsung aja deh daripada makin ngaco mending langsung ke TKP. The hunter selamat bingung. *EH selamat membaca maksudnya. :D

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 14 : pertarungan terakhir.

Pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga antara tim godfather dengan rekan lamanya yang tak tahu kabarnya selama 15 tahun, akhirnya bertemu kembali, hal yang sangat tak terduga. Tim godfather masih berusaha guna untuk melawan seorang pria surai kuning dan wanita surai merah panjang yang terdiam seribu bahasa karena dikendalikan musuh.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sensei, apa kita harus membunuhnya?"tanya tsunade ke orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"kita harus menghentikan pergerakannya, apakah kau bisa menghentikan pergerakan ohnoki?"ujar hiruzen bertanya ke ohnoki.

"a-aku tak tahu bisa atau tidak,karena lawan kita namikaze minato. Dia pengguna nen terbaik dan tercepat dalam teleportasinya"ujar ohnoki sedikit ragu.

"aku akan membantumu"ujar seseorang dibelakang kakashi. "apa kau yakin bisa menghentikannya shikamaru"tanya kakashi. "ya, akan kucoba tapi yang terpenting harus ada yang rela menjadi umpan untuk mengalihkan pergerakan mereka berdua dan aku butuh cahaya yang cukup terang untuk membuat kemampuan nen ku bisa menggapai jarak dua orang itu"ujar shikamaru.

"aku akan ikut membantu"ujar seseorang semua yang lain lalu melihat kearah surai kuning.

"apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya tsunade kau- (tidak usah khawatir sensei, aku akan mencoba menahan gerakannya"ujar tsunade.

"aku juga akan ikut bertarung, aku ingin mencoba melawan namikaze minato yang dikatakan memiliki kecepatan seperi kilat itu dengan kecepatan petir berlariku"ujar ai. "aku juga, bakayaro, konoyaro"ujar bee sedangkan hiruzen hanya tersenyum datar.

"baiklah kalau seperti itu, ayo kita mulai"ujar hiruzen. "hai"jawab tsunade, aid an bee mulai menyerang minato dan kushina.

"shikamaru bersiaplah diposisimu"ujar ohnoki merapal tangannya jadi satu seperti berdoa. "aku tahu"ujar shikamaru.

Tak…tak…tak….buaghh…buaghh… tsunade dengan pukulannya mencoba melumpuhkan kushina, tapi dia bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan tsunade dan sebaliknya kushina menyerang dengan rantai yang ada ….DUAAAR… masih dengan sengitnya pertarungan dua hunter pro melawan 4 hunter beast.

"mendekatinya sangat sulit sekali, serangan tsunade-sama hanya memiliki damage yang besar tapi dalam hal kecepatan sangat jauh perbandingannya, sedangkan ai memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa tapi masih kalah dengan kecepatan minato-san, ditambah dia bisa melakukan teleportasi, walaupun mereka sama-sama cepat tapi pengelaman skill bertarung mereka sangat jauh"batin kurenai melihat pertarungan didepan mereka.

DUAAAR…DUAAAR… bunyi irama rantai yang memukul tanah sampai hancur, seperti cambuk yang diarahkan ke musuhnya kedepan lawannya. Membuat lawannya sedikit kewalahan.

"susah sekali mendekatinya"batin tsunade mencoba maju tapi rantai kurenai selalu melindunginya dan menyerangnya seakan seperti tidak ada cela untuk melukai.

Dua pria paruh baya yang ahli dalam kecepatan saling beradu tinju dan tendangan untuk menghentikan lawan satu sama lain.

"cih, aku tak menyangka dia orang yang hebat"gumam ai kesal karena gerakannya dan gerakan minato sangat berbeda jauh.

"kusooo, cepat sekali mereka, aku tak bisa membidik dengan benar untuk menangkap mereka berdua"gumam ohnoki.

"kalau saja disini ada cahaya sesaat saja yang cukup terang, aku bisa menggunakan binder shadow ku untuk menangkap pergerakan mereka"gumam shikamaru kesal.

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi shikamaru, jika itu yang kau perlukan aku akan gunakan lightning ku untuk menyerang sensei dan nen bayanganmu ikuti pergerakanku saat bertarung dan jika ada kesempatan dengan segeralah gunakan binder shadow kau"ujar kakashi.

"baiklah aku siap"jawab shikamaru. "LIGHTNING"teriak kakashi mencoba menyerang senseinya dengan cepat sambil berlari.

Tak….tak….tak…. bunyi pukulan yang saling beradu dan beratahan dan alunan pedang dari seorang berkacamata dengan lihainya wush..wush…wush…tak. ai pun berhasil menahan tangan kanan minato bersama bee.

"sekarang shikamaru"ujar ai. "binder shadow"teriak shikamaru mengeluarkan nennya berupa bayangan hitam yang mengikuti cahaya petir dari tangan kakashi.

"gawat"batin ai dan bee yang ternyata minato sudah terlepas dari cengkaraman ai dan bee, minato mengarahkan pisau 3 mata kearah bee dan ai.

Jleeeb…sebuah petir berhasil menembus tubuh seorang pria surai kuning.

"huh…huh…s-sensei, gomen. SEKARANG"gumam kakashi tertekan harus melukai gurunya dan bayangan shikamaru pun berhasil menangkap minato.

"ojii-san"ujar shikamaru. "aku tahu, minna menyingkir. PRISON DUST"teriak ohnoki mengarahkan nen berbentuk kotak kearah minato.

Sriing….tang…tang…tang…minato pun tertangkap didalam kotak tersebut masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena dia mencoba menebaskan pisau 3 mata secara kacau.

"tenang saja, jika dia sudah didalam dia tidak akan bisa kabur"ujar ohnoki. "bagus tinggal kushina-san saja"ujar kurenai merasa sedikit lega.

Pertarungan masih sengit antara kushina dan dua orang yang melawannya yaitu hiruzen dan tsunade. Yang menghindari serangan kushina.

"dia terlalu sulit didekati sepertinya memang harus pakai cara itu saja"batin hiruzen.

"tsunade kita gunakan cara itu"ujar hiruzen. "a-apa kau yakin s-sensei"tanya tsunade ragu.

"lakukan saja atau kita tak akan menghentikannya"ujar hiruzen. "baiklah"jawab tsunade.

tsunade pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau seperti belati yang disetiap goresannya terdapat cairan hitam keungu-unguan.

"i-itu"gumam shizune tak percaya bahwa tsunade akan menggunakan itu.

"baiklah lacing god"teriak hiruzen mengarahkan tongkatnya yang besar kearah kushina.

Kushina dengan cepat menghindari serangan hiruzen dengan melompat keatas, crash…sebuah luka goresan berhasil mengenai muka kushina yang disebabkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning.

"akhrrgh"ringis kushina yang mulai terjatuh dan tidak berdiri. "gomen ne kushina, ohnoki-san"gumam tsunade dan menyuruh ohnoki untuk menangkap kushina dengan prison dustnya.

Sring…nen ohnoki berhasil menangkap minato dan kushina.

"akhirnya selesai juga, e-eto…tsunade hime sebenarnya racun apa yang kau gunakan ke kushina"ujar ohnoki dan bertanya ke tsunade.

"itu racun nightshade, racun yang mengandung atropin dan alkaloid siapapun yang terkena infeksi tersebut dia akan lumpuh, suaranya akan hilang dan pernapasannya akan terganggu sehingga menganggu kestabilan tubuh, tapi tenang saja dia akan sembuh dengan zat emetic"ujar tsunade sambil melihat kushina ambruk secara perlahan.

"begitu yah"gumam ohnoki. "akhirnya misi selesai juga"ujarnya kembali. "aku rasa ini belum kita harus melumpuhkan minato juga"ujar hiruzen. "tsunade"panggil hiruzen. "aku tahu"jawab tsunade lalu mengoreskan pisaunya ke lengan kanannya minato yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya bisa tenang.

"shizune, bantu aku sembuhkan mereka berdua"ujar tsunade. "h-hai,tsunade-sama"jawab shizune lalu menyembuhkan kushina dan tsunade menyembuhkan minato.

"hiruzen-sama"panggil seseorang. "ada apa shikamaru?"tanya hiruzen. "aku ingin pergi untuk menyusul hashirama dan yang lainnya"ujar shikamaru. "m-mate shikamaru, lalu siapa yang menunggu kushina dan minato, kita baru saja menghentikan mereka berdua lalu(pergilah sensei, kami tak apa-apa ditinggal disini, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti"ujar tsunade masih mengobati minato dengan shu.

Hiruzen yang melihat tsunade pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul hashirama dan yang lainnya.

"baiklah kami tinggal"ujar hiruzen menghilang dengan cepat bersama yang lain.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua pemuda berbeda gender yang terluka akibat serangan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang kuat bernama nagato. Membuat kedua insan ini sedikit kewalahan karena, dibenak mereka lawan yang dihadapi sangat berbeda jauh dengan lawan-lawan yang pernah mereka lawan.

"ayo kita mulai bocah"ujar nagato mengarahkan tangannya kedepan seperti sebelumnya.

Wush…angin dengan cepat mengarah kearah sasusaku, sasuke pun tak membiarkan hal tersebut dia mengeluarkan monster berwarna ungu untuk menahan serangan nagato.

"sakura dibelakangku"ujar sasuke, sakura pun hanya menuruti perkataan sasuke.

"dia bocah yang cukup hebat juga ya, sepertinya aku akan mengambil energi kehidupannya untuk membantu yahiko menghidupkan conan"batin nagato menarik sasuke.

Wush…sasuke pun tertarik seperti magnet menuju nagato.

"SASUKE-KUN"teriak sakura mencoba berlari menuju sasuke untuk menyelamatkannya.

"k-kenapa badanku tertarik kearahnya, kalau seperti ini"batin sasuke terkejut karena sasuke ditarik secara paksa oleh nagato dan mulai mengaktifkan petir ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"d-dia bisa menggunaka henka juga, semakin menarik"batin nagato terkejut melihat sasuke menggunakan petir ditangan kiri dan kanannya, nagato masih menarik sasuke.

"rasakan ini thunderbolt"ujar sasuke mengarahkan dua bola petir kearah depan untuk menabrakkannya ke nagato.

DUAAAR….ledakan besar pun membuat ruangan hancur berantakkan sasuke pun terlempar dan tergeletak ditanah terluka akibat serangannya yang belum sempurna dalam menggunakannya. Sakura yang melihat itu menghampiri sasuke dengan perasaaan kacau dan takut.

"SASUKE-KUN BERTAHANLAH"ujar sakura lalu mengobati sasuke dengan mengalirkan shu kedalam tubuh sasuke. "s-sakura apa aku berhasil"gumam sasuke.

"lupakan hal itu, yang terpenting kau sembuh dahulu"ujar sakura panic mengabaikan pertanyaan sasuke.

Secara tiba-tiba…DUAAAARRRR….sebuah ledakan membuat batu-batu yang tertimbun terlempar. Karena salah satu anggota akatsuki yang dilawan sasuke masih hidup.

"kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan hal seperti itu"ujar nagato yang kembal berdiri.

"bagaimana bisa, padahal thunderbolt sasuke-kun sangat kuat dan daya serangnya besar untuk menciptakan kerusakan, tapi kenapa dia tidak terluka, jika dia menggunakan ten ataupu en seharusnya tubuhnya terluka,sebaiknya aku analisa GYO"batin sakura terkejut dan melihat kearah nagato dengan gyo.

Seluruh tubuh nagato pun sudah dilapisi ren yang besar dan mulai melangkah mendekati sasusaku.

"jadi begitu yah"gumam sakura. "baiklah kita akhiri disini"ujar nagato. "kamu..apakah tipe nen mu houshutshu"tanya sakura.

Nagato yang mendengar pertanyaan sakura terdiam sebentar. Prok…prok…prok… sebuah tepuk tanga dari nagato.

"kau benar-benar gadis yang hebat"ujar nagato tersenyum datar atas pernyataan sakura.

"tapi itu tak akan merubah segalanya"ujar nagato mengarahkan kembali tangannya kedepan.

"gawat"batin sakura melompat.

DUARRR…DUAAARRRR…DUARRR… sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari serangan nagato membuat dinding gua runtuh. Sakura yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bersembunyi dari serangan nagato pun akhirnya menyembunyikan sasuke ditempat yang aman

"sasuke-kun, tunggulah disini"ujar sakura meninggalkan sasuke. "s-sakura"ringgis sasuke.

"kau tak akan bisa sembunyi dariku gadis kecil, keluarlah"ujar nagato. "aku tak akan sembunyi dari mu" ujar seseorang dari balik kanan nagato.

"oh, dimana teman pria mu itu dia sangat buruk dalam menggunakan nen, dia seperti sampah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa"ujar nagato.

"h-hentikan perkatanmu atau kubunuh kau"gumam sakura yang tertunduk tak terima dengan perkataan nagato.

"hn. Kenapa kau tak terima,hah"ujar nagato mengarahkan tangannya teng…sakura pun yang tak menyadari serangan tersebut sudah ditarik oleh nagato seperti yang dialami sasuke.

"g-gawat"batin sakura yang tak menyadari serangan nagato.

Tak…leher sakura pun ditangkap oleh tangan kanan nagato.

"ikkhh"ringis sakura yang memegang lehernya yang tercekik oleh nagato.

"hn…kenapa kau tak melawan atau kau sudah kehabisan tenaga, jika seperti itu"ujar nagato memunculkan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"a-apa itu"batin sakura melihat monster yang besar seperti susanoo sasuke hanya saja bentuknya berbeda.

"king of hell, padahal aku ingin bermain dengan mu dan bocah tersebut lama lagi, tapi aku akan mengambil energi kehidupanmu sayounara gadis kecil"gumam nagato tersenyum datar mulai menggerakan monster tersebut.

Jleeeb…sebuah benda berhasil menembus tubuh nagato dengan cepatnya. Sakura pun terlepas dari cengkraman nagato dan akhirnya pingsan Karena kelelahan.

"uhuk…uhuk…a-apa yang terjadi,hah i-ini"gumam nagato tak percaya melihat sebuah panah menembus jantungnya dan melihat kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa yang menyerang nagato adalah sasuke dengan susanonya ditambah dengan lightningnya.

"j-jadi begitu ya, dia menggabungkan gugenka dan henka secara bersama untuk membuat serangan 10 kali lipat lebih kuat dan cepat, teknik nen penggabungan ini sangat mustahil dan tidak mungkin dilakukan tapi dia berhasil, akulah yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini"batin nagato mengerti lalu ambruk.

Sasuke pun mendatangi sakura yang ambruk ditanah.

"sakura bangunlah…sakura"panggil sasuke menampar pelan sakura.

"ehm…s-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang terjadi l-lalu orang dari a-akatsuki itu?"tanya sakura masih pusing.

"yah dia sudah kukalahkan"ujar sasuke. "b-begitukah, kamu sudah menjadi kuat s-sasuke-kun"ujar sakura. "a-arigatou, ayo kita pergi menyusul naruto"ujar sasuke. "he'em"jawab sakura mengangguk mencoba berdiri dan berlari kembali menyususl ketempat naruto.

HASHIMADA POV.

Dua pimpinan tertinggi mengikuti seorang pimpinan akatsuki berambut orange yang mengajaknya bertarung ditempat lain agar tak melukai seorang wanita berambut biru yang berada didalam gua. Dan sampailah berhenti disebuah air terjun yang besar.

"kita bertarung disini, aku tak punya masalah apapun dengan kalian yang kuinginkan hanya orang yang bernama uzumaki naruto, aku akan membunuh kalian disini jadi tak akan ada yang menggangu kita disini"ujar yahiko mengaktifkan nen nya begitu pun hashirama dan madara mengaktifkan nen nya juga.

"sebelumnya aku mau bertanya dahulu, kenapa kau ingin sekali menangkap uzumaki naruto, padahal dia hanya seorang anak remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini, apa yang kau inginkan dari dia?"tanya hashirama.

"yang aku inginkan adalah energi kehidupan yang besar dari anak itu, karena dari semua pengguna nen yang kulawan dan kuambil energinya dari mereka semua, mereka hanya memiliki energi kehidupan yang sedikit, itulah alasanku akan menangkap dia untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang berarti bagiku, aku rasa pembicaraan ini tak berguna bersiaplah kalian berdua"ujar yahiko menyerang lebih dulu dari hashimada.

"madara bersiaplah"ujar hashirama mengingatkan madara. "aku tahu"jawab madara.

NARUTO POV.

Pria bersurai kuning sedang berlari menuju kea rah barat, sreeeeet….bunyi gesekan kaki yang berhenti berlari karena melihat ruangan seperti gedung tua didalam hutan dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut merah sedang terduduk seperti menunggu seseorang.

Tap…tap…tap…. Langkah kaki sang pria bersurai kuning membuat salah satu anggota akatsuki itu pun mengetahui kedatangan naruto.

"lama tak berjumpa, naruto"ujar sasori. "dimana hinata?"tanya naruto dingin.

"hn, tak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu kita baru saja ber-(aku tanya dimana hinata)ujar naruto memotong perkataan sasori.

Sasori pun berdiri dari tempat dududknya dan sriiing….sasori pun

"c-cepat sekali"batin naruto yang terkejut karena sasori sudah berada didepannya.

sebuah pedang diayung kan dengan cepat mengarah ke arah naruto…wush…crash… sebuah luka berhasil bersarang dilengan kanan naruto...tik…tik…tik…sebuah tetesan darah segar yang mengalir dari lengan naruto.

"cih dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"batin naruto kesal.

"ayo kita mulai saja, uzumaki naruto"gumam sasori memunculkan dua gulungan ditangan kanan dan kirinya, terlihat beberapa jasad tubuh manusia yang banyak dan memegang banyak senjata tajam seperti pedang, panah, tombak dan yang lain-lainnya.

"D-DIA…?"gumam naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa teman lamanya yang naruto kenal dan terutama seseorang yang berambut indigo.

ALHAMDULILLAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA GIMANA MINNA KURANG BAGUS KAH ATAU KURANG GREGET KAH, YA NAMANYA JUGA BUATAN MANUSIA HARAP … MAAF GAK BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU PERSATU DARI AWAL SAMPAI SEKARANG.

MOHON REVIEWNYA SAJA. SAMPAI BERTEMU KEMBALI,JAA :D


	15. Chapter 15

"D-DIA…?"gumam naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, beberapa teman lamanya yang naruto kenal dan terutama seseorang yang berambut indigo yang berada disamping dua orang teman lama naruto.

Hallo minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang super keren dan ganteng ini (hueeek) ane mau lanjutkan nih fanfic saya the hunter, selamat bingung *EH maksudnya selamat ….

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : naruhina,sasusaku serta semua karakter masashi kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : action, romance, slice of life, school. dll

Warning : OOC, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, banyak kata-kata membingungkan dan salah,BANYAK KATA-KATA KASAR dll

Inspirasi : hunter x hunter.

Chapter 15 : masa lalu.

Dua orang hunter yang bisa dikatakan veteran sedang bertarung dengan sang pemimpin akatsuki yang sangat berbahaya dan kuat menggunakan senjata pedangnya. Hashirama dan madara pun merasa sedikit kewalahan dengan musuh yang hadapinya kali ini.

"cih serangan berbahaya sekali, dia menggunakan pedangnya untuk memperkuat jangkauan serangan dan daya serangannya"batin madara menjaga jarak dengan yahiko.

"aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah kalau sudah seperti ini"batin hashirama mengaktifkan nen nya serta menjaga jarak yang sama dengan madara untuk menghindari serangan yahiko.

"madara, tolong tahan dia untukku beberapa menit saja"ujar hashirama, madara yang mendengar itu mengerti lalu mencoba melawan yahiko seorang diri.

Madara pun mengeluarkan monster berwarna merah yang sangat besar dengan membawa pedang ditangan kanannya.

"susanoo"gumam madara lalu mencoba mendekati yahiko.

Trang…trang…trang…wusshh bunyi aduan pedang saling menyerang dengan kuatnya serta saling menghindari serangan musuh satu sama lain ketika madara dan yahiko sedang sengitnya bertarung, hashirama pun mencoba diam sejenak beberapa saat untuk fokus, kemudian matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dengan garis-garis merah yang keluar dimukanya dan mulai mengaktifkan nen nya.

"apa yang dia lakukan"batin yahiko melihat hashirama sejenak masih sedang bertarung dengan madara.

"top transformed Buddha guanjin"gumam hashirama memunculkan nen berbentuk patung budha guanjin bertangan banyak.

"apa itu"gumam yahiko bingung. "madara, menyingkir"ujar hashirama memerintahkan madara, madara pun menghindar mengikuti intruksi hashirama.

"bersiaplah kau rasakan ini"ujar hashirama tersenyum yang tak bisa diartikan mengarahkan serangannya ke yahiko.

Yahiko yang melihat itu membuat dinding air yang besar.

"big wall"gumam yahiko membuat dinding air yang besar.

"percuma pertahananmu tak akan berguna, madara sekarang"ujar hashirama memanggil madara.

"baiklah"ujar madara membantu hashirama menembas dinding air yang sangat luas dan besar.

Wussh…air pun terbelah akibat serangan madara dan tangan budha guanjin yang sangat besar, cepat dan banyak mengarah ke yahiko.

"gawat"batin yahiko.

DUAAARRR…..ledakan yang besar membuat semua hunter yang sedang dalam perjalanan merasakan nen yang sangat besar dari dua veteran ini tapi mereka tetap acuhkan untuk menyusul tim lainnya. Sebuah asap kepulan yang disebabkan oleh dua hunter beast tersebut membuat kerusakan yang cukup besar.

"apa kita berhasil"tanya hashirama. "aku tidak tahu"jawab madara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah sosok surai kuning yang sudah berlumur darah akibat serangan hashirama dan madara.

"huh…huh…huh…kenapa…kenapa aku bisa kalah dari orang seperti kalian,padahal a-aku sudah berjanji untuk menghidupkannya…kenapa,…conan…minna?"ujar yahiko kesal serta terluka parah yang ambruk ditanah.

Hashirama pun menghilangkan nen nya dan mencoba mendekati yahiko.

"hashirama apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya madara.

"tenanglah madara" jawab hashirama.

"menyerahlah, jika kau menyerah sekarang mungkin aku akan mengampuni nyawamu"ujar hashirama.

"AKU TAK PERLU BELAS KASIHANMU, KARENA KALIAN LAH CONAN…MINNA TEWAS AKIBAT ULAH KALIAN…AKU….AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN"ujar yahiko mengaktifkan nennya kembali dan mengalirkannya kedalam pedang.

"hashirama"panggil madara. "begitu yah, baiklah kalau ini keinginanmmu"gumam hashirama mengaktifkan nen nya kembali.

"tree seal death"gumam hashirama mengarahkan satu telapak tangannya kearah yahiko dan muncullah akar pohon yang langsung melilit tubuh yahiko.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan"tanya yahiko yang semakin lama semakin terlilit oleh pohon hashirama.

"tenang saja, kau akan mati seketika jika pohon ini sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhmu"ujar hashirama.

"aku masih tak kan kalah dari orang seperti kalian, akuu… akkkhrrrgh..crasssh tubuh yahiko pun hancur berkeping-keping didalam pohon yang hashirama ciptakan.

"selesai sudah"gumam hashirama.

DITEMPAT LAIN.

Tim godfather sedang seriusnya mengejar ketua dua veteran yaitu hashirama dan madara, tanpa disadari mereka bertemu dengan tim lain yang dikenalnya sampai akhirnya bertemu disebuah perempatan yang berpisah dengan naruto dan tim hashirama dengan madara sebelumnya. SREEEKKKK…bunyi kaki yang memaksa berhenti ketika berlari.

"minna kenapa kalian disini, lalu dimana shishou dan shizune nee"Tanya sakura yang terkejut melihat semua anggota godfather kecuali dua orang yang ditanyakan tadi.

"kami akan menyusul, hashirama-sama dan madara-sama, mereka berdua sedang mengobati seseorang di pintu ketika kita dihadang oleh pengguna sabit 3 mata, lalu dimana naruto?"Tanya hiruzen.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung bungkam atas pernyataan hiruzen.

"d-dia…(kami terpisah karena melawan musuh yang menghadang kami berdua dan akhirnya kami terpisah dengan naruto)potong pria berambut raven.

"begitu ya, nanti kita bertemu lagi diluar gua, sakura, sasuke"ujar hiruzen meninggalkan sasusaku sendirian dan menghilang bersama hunter yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

"sakura…sakura…SAKURA"panggil sasuke. "h-hai, ada apa sasuke-kun?"Tanya sakura.

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, ayo kita harus segera menyusul naruto, aku memiliki felling yang buruk akan terjadi sesuatu padanya"ujar sasuke menarik tangan sakura berlari kembali menuju tempat naruto. "h-hai…kyaaaaa…cootto mate,sasuke-kun"teriak sakura terkejut karena ditarik tangannya oleh sasuke.

TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE POV.

Dua wanita hunter berstatus pro dan beast sedang mengobati dua orang yang sedang terluka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, dua orang bersurai merah dan kuning yang terluka pun perlahan mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"ehmmz…a-apa yang terjadi, a-ano tsunade-sama, shizune. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya minato yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"emmhz…ittai"ringis kushina yang mulai bangun tapi masih sedikit terluka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya yang kushina tak ketahui.

"kalian tak perlu khawatir, kami disini untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua?"ujar tsunade.

"begitu kah, h-hinata, dimana hinata sekarang?"tanya kushina yang baru teringat sama hinata.

"d-dia, tidak ada disini. Semua hunter pada bergegas menyusul tim kakek, tim sakura dan sasuke serta bersama naruto"ujar tsunade.

Kushina dan minato yang mendengar nama naruto benar-benar terkejut karena nama orang yang sudah lama mereka tak pernah bertemu terdengar ditelinga mereka kembali.

"D-DIMANA NARUTO TSUNADE-SAN, DIMANA AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN DIA?"ujar kushina yang ingin bertemu naruto.

"d-dia sedang bersama hashirama-sama, madara-sama, sasuke, sakura. Kushina-san"ujar shizune yang mulai berbicara.

"begitu yah,baiklah. chain healing"gumam kushina mengaktifkan nen nya dan rantai dijari kelingking kushina secara tiba-tiba bergerak kearah tempat yang terluka dan menghampiri minato juga untuk pemulihan.

"kushina-chan, i-ini"gumam minato. "ya, aku memakai ini untuk penyembuhan kita berdua minato-kun jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir"jawab kushina.

Luka pun tertutup dengan dan shizune yang melihat itu benar-benar terkejut karena pemulihannya benar-benar lebih cepat daripada kemampuan nen milik mereka berdua.

"penyembuhan lukanya benar-benar luar biasa, walaupun aku seorang pengguna tokushitsu tapi aku hanya bisa menghasilkan berapa persen saja dari kemampuan pemulihan pengguna nen orang lain, benar-benar luar biasa"batin shizune.

"selesai, ayo kita susul naruto"ujar kushina semangat.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa, kalian kan masih terluka lebih baik (aku tidak apa-apa shizune, aku khawatir dengan hinata dan aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu)gumam kushina.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi"ujar tsunade. Minakushi hanya mengikuti tsunade lalu shizune pun ikut menyusul mereka bertiga.

NARUTO POV.

Sosok pria yang melihat didepannya benar-benar tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dua teman lamanya dan satu temannya yang naruto kenal berambut indigo.

"sai…sara…hinata"gumam naruto tak mempercayai dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"hahahaha…jangan salahkan aku naruto. Aku hanya mendapatkan hadiah ini dari orochimaru dan yahiko-sama, mereka boneka mati yang menyenangkan juga ternyata"ujar sasori tertawa senang.

"j-jadi. Mereka sudah mati?"jawab naruto tak percaya dengan pernyataan sasori dan ambruk ketanah karena benar-benar frustasi sambil memegang kepalaya sendiri.

"ya mereka semua sudah mati"ujar sasori dingin dan mulai mengaktifkan nen nya.

"beraninya kau….BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN MEREKA SEBAGAI BONEKAMU,TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU,HIIIIAAAATTTT…."teriak naruto geram berlari menuju sasori dengan mengaktifkan nen nya dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"d-dia benar-benar monster nen nya benar-benar besar, tapi aku akan menghentikannya"batin sasori tersenyum mengerakkan semua orang yang berjumlah 100 yang diarahkan untuk membunuh naruto beserta 3 boneka spesial sasori.

Sriing…dengan cepat 3 orang sudah berada dipundak tubuh hinata,sara dan sai lalu memindahkannya dijarak yang cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan agar tak terkena serangan dari pertarungan nen, semua 100 orang tersebut ambruk ketanah semua, karena naruto sudah memotong benang nen yang menghubungkan sipengguna nen dengan objek yang dikendalikannya.

"tidak mungkin, b-bagaimana bisa"ujar sasori tak mempercayai dalam beberapa detik naruto sudah mengambil tubuh 3 orang temannya.

Sriiing..naruto pun sudah berada didepan sasori (g-gawat dia)buaaagh…pukulan dengan kuat dan cepat membuat sasori terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, naruto kembali menghampiri sasori yang sudah terkapar ditanah lalu kembali memukulnya tanpa ampun.

Buagggh…buagggh…buagggh…buagggh…buaggh…sebuah pukulan yang sudah ternodai oleh darah sasori dimukanya.

"d-dia…dia merelakan tubuhnya hanya untuk teman-temannya dan menggunakan nen secara berlebihan seperti itu, dia tak peduli bisa menggunakan nen kembali atau tidak, a-aku senang bisa bertarung dengan dia yang ketiga kalinya. Mungkin aku adalah orang pertama yang dibunuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan ini. U-uzumaki naruto kau b-benar-benar mons..ter"batin sasori tersenyum kecil melihat naruto yang memukuli dirinya.

"KEMBALIKAN HINATA…KEMBALIKAN SAI….KEMBALIKAN SARA…KAU PIKIR NYAWA MEREKA ITU MAINAN…AKU….AKU….TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU"teriak naruto geram masih memukul sasori dan mengumpulkan nen ditangan kanannya sasori sudah terkapar ditanah sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"RYUUU…KENNN….HIAAAAAATTTT"ujar naruto mengarahkan pukulan terakhirnya ke sasori.

Buaaaaghhh,….akhhhrrgghh (erang sasori mati seketika).

Tap…tap…tap…bunyi langkah kaki dua insan berbeda gender telah sampai ditempat naruto.

"a-apa yang terjadi kenapa banyak sekali tubuh orang"gumam sakura. "sakura"panggil sasuke. Sakura pun melihat kearah naruto yang sudah dialiri nen hitam pekat bercampur merah.

"n-nen nya mengerikan sekali belum pernah aku melihat aura nen yang seperti itu"batin sakura melihat kearah naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran sasusaku lalu melihat kearah belakang dan membalikkan badannya serta menundukkan kepalanya.

"sasuke, sakura…hinata… hinata, dia…sudah mati,a-aku…"gumam naruto menunduk menyesal karena tiba bisa menyelamatkan hinata dan mulai menangis.

Tanpa naruto sadari bahwa sasori hidup kembali dan mengambil sebuah pedang dari tubuh manusia yang tergeletak disebelahnya, karena nen nya mengambil alih tubuh sasori. Sasuke dan sakura yang melihat dibelakang naruto sasori bangkit kembali mencoba berlari untuk menyelamatkan naruto.

"narutoooo…awas"peringatan sasuke berlari bersama sakura.

Naruto hanya memandang kebelakang dan Crasssh…sebuah lengan tangan kanan putus akibat serangan sasori tersebut,sasuke dan sakura yang melihat kejadian itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya bahwa tangan kanan naruto putus akibat tebasan serangan sasori.

"naruto kau"gumam sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sedangkan sakura hanya bungkam dengan apa yang menimpa temannya dalam menangis.

"gomen…jika aku menyusahkan kalian berdua selama ini, aku baik-baik saja…bukan berlagak sok kuat hanya saja. Aku sudah tak bisa membedakan mana rasa sakit hati dan mana rasa sakit luka, kalian menyingkirlah"ujar naruto mendorong tubuh sasusaku dengan kuatnya.

Kyaaaa…huaaa…terlempar akibat dorongan kuat dari naruto beberapa meter dan terjatuh ketanah dengan kasarnya. Naruto pun mencoba menghadapi sasori kembali meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan kirinya saja, buaaaghhh…duaaarr….sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat diperut sasori membuatnya terlempar jauh dan dengan cepat naruto berlari kembali dan membanting tubuh sasori ditanah.

"ini yang terakhir"ujar naruto mengumpulkan nen ditangan kirinya aura berwarna merah bercampur hitam bercampur menjadi satu.

"NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAN…JIKA KAMU MELAKUKAN ITU KAU AKAN MATI"teriak sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kearah sasusaku.

"arigatou"gumam naruto tersenyum kecil. "NARUUUTTTOOOO-KUUN"teriak sakura.

DUAAAAAARRRRRR…ledakan besar telah terjadi. membuat semua hunter benar-benar terkejut.

"apa yang terjadi"tanya ohnoki. "aku tidak tahu tapi yang pasti pengguna nen ini benar-benar hebat"ujar hiruzen.

"nen ini, milik naruto-kun jangan-jangan"batin shizune khawatir.

"kita harus cepat"ujar tsunade. "aku memliki firasat burut"batin tsunade.

Dua orang insan sedang mencoba menyelamatkan seorang pria surai kuning.

"BERTAHANLAH…BERTAHANLAH…BERTAHANLAH…AKU MOHON BANGUN…AYO BANGUN,..BANGUN,…BANGUN...BANGUN"ujar sakura yang ketakutan dan khawatir.

Sakura yang sudah tak merasakan detak jantung naruto, benar-benar histeris menyesal.

"HUAAA….HIKS…KENAPA…KENAPA… MENJADI SEPERTI INI SASUKE-KUN KENAPA…"teriak surai berambut pink menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkan temannya

Sasuke pun memeluk sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"kau harus sabar sakura"jawab sasuke mengelus rambut sakura perlahan.

Tap…tap…tap… sebuah langkah kaki berhasil sampai ditempat naruto.

"ti-tidak mungkin, n-naruto, hinata"teriak kushina lalu menghampiri naruto dan hinata yang sudah dibawa sebelumnya tubuh naruto oleh sasuke kedekat hinata, kushina pun langsung memeluk tubuh naruto sedangkan minato memeluk tubuh hinata.

"NARUTO BANGUN… AYO BANGUN…INI KAA-SAN DAN TOUSAN JUGA ADA DISINI,KUMOHON AYO BANGUN….MINATO-KUN…KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI, KAMI-SAMA TOLONG JAWAB AKU KENAPA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN KAMI HIKS…HIKS…KENAPA…"ujar kushina yang mulai menangis juga sedangkan minato hanya menangis dalam diam.

Disebuah tempat lain terdapat seseorang yang sudah dikatakan sudah mati menjadi hantu sedang mengawasi para hunter tersebut dekat pohon besar.

"kaa-san, tou-san padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan kalian, tapi aku akhirnya gagal. Selamat tinggal kaa-san, tou-san"batin naruto menyesal karena tak bisa menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri,saat naruto akan melangkah meninggalkan para hunter yang menangisi kematian naruto dan hinata. sebuah panggilan menyadarkan naruto.

"naruto-kun"panggil seseorang berambut indigo dengan lembutnya. naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut lalu melihat kearah belakang.

" h-hinata…"gumam naruto tak percaya bahwa dibelakangnya sejak awal diawasi oleh gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Dua insan ini pun terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, naruto pun mencoba memulai percakapan lebih awal.

"hinata,..a-aku minta maaf, karena tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. a-aku… (Bruuk…sebuah pelukan membuat naruto terkejut karena ulah hinata).

"baka…naruto-kun no baka"gumam hinata yang menangis didada bidang naruto.

"kenapa kamu mengorbankan nyawamu untukku, a-aku… (cup sebuah ciuman dibibir yang tiba-tiba membuat hinata merona hebat).

"EH…a-apa yang kamu lakukan naruto-kun, a-aku m-malu"ujar hinata merona dan gugup lalu mundur menjaga jarak dengan naruto.

"karena aku mencintaimu hinata"ujar naruto tiba-tiba.

hinata yang mendengar pernyataan naruto, benar-benar terkejut dan merona mulai kembali tenang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"b-benarkah itu n-naruto-kun, bukankah kamu sudah bertunangan dengan sakura-san dan kamu hanya menyukai sakura-san kan?"tanya hinata menunduk.

"hinata coba kau lihat kearah sakura"ujar naruto, hinata hanya menuruti kata naruto dan terlihat dua insan berambut raven yang memeluk gadis berambut kapas dengan lembutnya seperti seorang kekasih.

"kau pahamkan hinata,sakura hanya mencintai sasuke jadi aku rasa itu bukan masalahmu dan masalahku lagi bukan, kuulangi sekali lagi aku mencintaimu hinata"ujar naruto tersenyum lembut.

"benarkah, k-kamu mencintaiku n-naruto-kun?"tanya hinata kembali memastikan pernyataan naruto. naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"a-arigatou gozaimasu, naruto-kun"jawab hinata memeluk naruto sambil menangis terharu.

Naruto hanya membalas pelukan hinata dan membelai rambut hinata dengan lembut sambil melihat kearah minato dan kushina yang masih sedih dan beberapa orang hunter yang baru saja tiba.

"hinata-chan"panggil naruto. "h-hai naruto-kun ada apa?"tanya hinata. "sudah saatnya kita pergi ayo"ujar naruto melepas pelukan hinata dan mencoba menautkan tangan kanannya sedangkan hinata hanya menerima tangan naruto sedikit malu-malu karena terlalu gugup dan akhirnya hinata menautkan tangan kirinya ketangan kanan naruto.

"arigatou, minna"gumam naruto yang mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya terang.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA.

Semua siswa-siswi sma konoha high school hari ini memakai baju hitam semua, untuk memperingati acara kematian naruto dan hinata. Semua siswa, guru menangisi kepergian uzumaki naruto dan hyuuga hinata.

"h-hinata…kenapa..hiks… kamu… cepat…hiks… sekali perginya"ujar ino menangis.

"hinata, maaf ya jika kami punya salah"ujar tenten yang merasa pernah bersalah.

"hinata"gumam kiba sedih.

"dimana sakura dan sasuke?"tanya shizune.

"dia menghubungi ku katanya, mereka tidak bisa hadir"bisik kurenai sedangkan shizune hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"naruto-kun, hinata-chan kalian harus bahagia ya"batin shizune melihat kearah langit.

MINAKUSHI POV.

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terduduk dipinggir danau dekat taman kota konoha melihat kearah air yang ada didanau dengan pikiran kosongnya, datanglah pria surai kuning dewasa yang menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"kushina-chan rupanya kamu disini, ayo kita kembali tsunade-san, shizune, kurenai dan hiruzen-sama sedang menunggu kita disekolah tak baik jika kita berada disi- (heiii…minato-kun, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian dulu"gumam kushina pelan.

"ada apa apakah kau kurang sehat atau- (a-aku benar-benar payah yah,…aku bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk naruto, k-kalau saja a-aku lebih kuat hal ini tak akan terjadi kepada naruto dan hinata, a-aku…hiks…hiks)ujar kushina mulai menangis.

Bruuuk…sebuah pelukan dari pria bersurai kuning membuat kushina terkejut.

"mi-minato-kun"gumam kushina. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku pun orang tua gagal dalam menjaga dan melindungi naruto"jawab minato.

"MINATO-KUN"teriak kushina histeris dan menangis dipelukan minato. "menangislah…jangan kau pendam, dengan menangis kita bisa merasa lebih baikan"gumam minato sedangkan kushina hanya mengangguk kecil.

SASUSAKU POV.

Dua orang yang bisa dikatakan berbeda gender sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang yang sebelumnya dikenalnya di sebuah café yang cukup mewah. Perbincangan pun dimulai. Dua pemuda sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua orang yang ditunggunya.

"lama tak berjumpa sasuke, sakura"tanya seseorang berambut panjang dan mulai duduk bersama sasusaku didepannya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, nii-san kenapa kau memanggil aku, ada apa?"tanya sasuke tak semangat.

"heii…tak perlu sedih begitu, aku punya informasi penting buat kalian berdua, itupun jika kalian mau mendengarnya"ujar itachi sedangkan orochimaru sedang memesan 2 kopi dengan seorang pelayan.

"infomasi apa?"tanya sasuke kembali. "aku tau apa yang membuat kalian sedih, tapi jika kalian siap aku akan memberitahunya, (beberapa saat terdiam dan mulai berbicara kembali) dengarkan baik-baik, apakah kau ingin menghidupkan naruto dan hinata kembali sasuke, jika kau ingin tau aku tau cara menghidupkan mereka berdua?"ujar itachi.

Sasusaku yang mendengar itu benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan itachi.

Alhamdulillah khirnya selesai juga, bagaimana minna keren kah atau kurang grerget kah, mohon reviewnya …

Jaa. :


End file.
